My Trouble is Boruto
by noviquinn
Summary: Di sekolah, Sarada memiliki ambisi untuk selalu berada di peringkat pertama dalam pelajaran. Bertemu dengan seorang cowok yang selalu mengganggunya. Si Biang Kerok bagi Sarada. Suatu hari Sarada tergeser dari peringkat satu menjadi dua. Dan ternyata yang mengalahkannya adalah berandalan yang suka berkelahi itu, Uzumaki Boruto. [Warning] Bahasa Non Baku, setting Indo. DLDR!
1. PROLOGUE

Gara-gara Boruto, Sarada kena hukum ibu kepala sekolah.

Gara-gara Boruto, Sarada tidak bisa belajar dengan tenang.

Gara-gara Boruto, nilai Sarada di setiap mata pelajaran menurun.

Dan gara-gara Boruto, impiannya untuk selalu menjadi yang nomer satu sirna.

Sialan!!!

Boruto memang biang masalah.

 **..o0o..**

"Pokoknya kamu saya hukum mencabuti rumput di halaman belakang sekolah sampai jam pelajaran terakhir selesai!"

Kepala sekolah, Anko, berteriak kencang dan menunjuk wajah Boruto, garang.

Sekali-kali menghukum berandalan tengil itu diperlukan juga.

"Nggak mau!" sahutnya dan meniup-niup poninya. "Emangnya saya sapi, main-mainnya sama rumput?"

"Kamu, ya?" geram Anko.

Sarada tersenyum miring. Dia menang, Boruto mendapatkan hukuman seperti apa yang diharapkannya.

Anko mendelik, memberi sorot jengkel pada Sarada. "Kamu juga."

"Hah? Saya kenapa, Bu?"

"Ya, saya hukum jugalah! Cabut rumput berdua sama Boruto!"

"Apa?" seru Sarada.

"Apa?" Pun Boruto berseru. "Berdua sama Sarada, Bu?'

"Iya, kalian berdua." Tunjuk Anko ke depan hidung dua insan muda-mudi di depannya.

Sarada menepuk jidat. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu masalah jika harus dihukum tetapi kenapa harus berdua dengan Boruto?

"Astagfirullah!"

Sementara Boruto meninju udara.

"Alhamdulillah!"

 **..o0o..**

Jam mata pelajaran keempat, koridor kelas yang sunyi, Boruto dan Sarada berjalan bersisian menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

Sarada yang tak berhenti mengumpat, mengeluh, mengadu, dan meng-meng-meng lainnya karena terlanjur kesal pada Boruto.

Justru pria di sebelahnya itu sibuk mengupil dengan telunjuknya, sebelah tangan lagi ia masukan ke dalam saku celana. Sarada yang berisik selalu terlihat menarik di mata Boruto. Ia menikmatinya.

"Hidup gue hancur semenjak ada dia!"

"Ha?" cicit Boruto sambil mengupil. "Mami dari tadi marah-marah terus. Kasian anak kita yang ada di rahim Mami, loh."

"Jangan asal ngomong! Orang yang denger bisa salah paham, kita bahkan nggak pernah ngapa-ngapain!" Sarada frustrasi.

Boruto tertawa jahil. "Emang sih! Yang penting 'kan gue selalu punya niat buat ngapa-ngapain lo!"

 _HAHAHA!_

"Ya, Gusti!"

 **..oOo..**

 **"My Trouble is Boruto"**

 **(Multi Chapter FF)**

 **Romance - Drama - Comedi**

 **Rate, Teen**

 **By Noviquinn**

 **Boruto disclaimer Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**


	2. 1 Versus

**Happy Reading**

"Gue nggak tahan. Gue capek ngadepin monster berandal macam Boruto. Setiap kali gue berada di dekat dia, gue selalu terseret ke dalam masalah. Gue nyerah!"

Tiba jam 7 pagi di sekolah bersama Chocho, Sarada sudah mengeluh pada sahabatnya itu. Mengingat kemarin hukumannya bersama Boruto untuk mencabuti rumput di halaman belakang sekolah.

Jika saja kemarin Boruto tidak mengacau di jam olahraga. Pria itu mengganggu Sarada bermain bola voli bersama teman-temannya. Sehingga bola itu terlempar ke jendela kaca ruangan kepala sekolah, hingga pecah. Itu sudah yang ketiga kalinya.

Harusnya hanya Boruto yang dihukun, namun kali ini Sarada juga kena imbasnya.

"Tapi kenapa, ya Sarada? Dia kayaknya suka banget gangguin lo. Padahal kalo dia mau, dia bisa aja 'kan gangguin anak-anak lain yang lebih cakep daripada lo?"

"Maksudnya? Gue jelek, gitu?" Sarada mencebik. Mulut Chocho terkadang memang suka bicara seenaknya.

"Nggak jelek, sih. _Cupu_ , iya."

"Wedus."

Berjalan sambil bicara, tanpa terasa membawa Sarada dan Chocho tiba di kelas mereka, X IPA 1.

Dari luar kelas, Sarada sudah mendengar suara Boruto bernyanyi bersama dua teman yang selalu lengket padanya setiap hari, Inojin dan Shikadai.

Sarada melotot di gawang pintu, pun Chocho melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka melihat Boruto berdiri di atas meja guru seraya bergoyang pinggang dan memainkan kedua tangan. Dua temannya setia menjadi penonton bayaran demi menambah kegaduhan.

"Ayo semua nyanyi rame-rame! _Baby shark, do-do-do-do! Baby shark, do-do-do-do! Baby shark, do-do-do-do! Baby Sha_ -rada?"

"Hah?" Sarada tersentak, mundur teratur, berlindung di balik dinding dari luar kelas. "Mati gue, Boruto ngeliat. Mending kabur aja."

"Eits, mau ke mana?"

Belum sempat melangkah, kerah baju Sarada sudah ditarik dari belakang. Maniknya membola, ia menabrak dada Boruto.

"Enak banget lo nangkep gue?" keluh Sarada menggeliat hendak melepaskan diri.

"'Kan ada pepatah, 'jodoh takkan lari kemana.'" Boruto menaik-turunkan alisnya dan mengulum senyum.

"Ogah gue jadi jodoh lo! Lepasin nggak!"

"Nggak mau," sahut Boruto menggeleng. " _Morning kiss_ dulu, baru lepas."

"Mati aja lo!"

"Mami jangan galak-galak, dong. Papi tuh suka sakit loh dengernya." Boruto membuat ekspresi seolah terluka. Sarada jijik melihat itu.

"Boruto!"

Bosan dengan keluhan Sarada, Boruto melepaskannya.

Sarada merapikan baju sekolahnya yang jadi berantakan karena ulah Boruto. Tak sedikitpun melepaskan sorot jengah terhadap pria itu seraya mendorong kacamatanya.

Sarada tidak habis pikir, kenapa ia bisa berakhir dengan Boruto dalam satu kelas yang sama. Kehidupan tentramnya yang dulu, sudah sirna semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu. Dimana ia bisa belajar dengan tentram dan tenang demi mendapat nilai tertinggi. Sarada memang terobsesi dari kecil untuk menjadi yang nomer satu.

Ayahnya, Uchiha Sasuke, memang terkenal jenius sejak pria itu masih muda. Beragam penghargaan telah diterima oleh pria itu hingga kini ia menjabat sebagai staf manager di sebuah perusahaan.

Sarada ingin sempurna seperti ayahnya. Ia ingin melewati batasan-batasan yang diciptakan Sasuke untuk menjadi yang nomer satu dimanapun, kapanpun.

Dan tujuan itu kini terhalang oleh Boruto. Salah satu murid paling berandal di sekolahnya. Bahkan para guru dan kepala sekolah sudah lelah menghadapi kelakuan anak tengil itu. Terutama tabiat buruk Boruto, gemar berkelahi.

Sarada pernah berpikir, kenapa pihak sekolah tidak mengeluarkan saja si Boruto dari sekolah? Kenapa anak seperti itu dipertahankan yang Sarada yakin, sesekali mencemari nama baik SMAN 1 Samarinda. Namun, hingga kini ia belum mendapatkan jawabannya.

Tuhan, kenapa takdir justru mempertemukan mereka?

Yang satu kutu buku yang kerjaannya selalu belajar, sementara yang satu lagi berandalan sepaket dengan hobi berkelahi dan malas sekolahnya.

Sarada sudah muak. Dia harus tetap fokus belajar.

"Minggir!" bentak Sarada, mendorong Boruto hingga menepi.

Semua murid di kelas cukup jadi penonton setia setiap hari jika si Sarada dan Boruto sudah terlibat satu sama lain. Tidak ingin mencampuri, sosok Boruto cukup ditakuti di sekolah itu mengingat predikatnya sebagai siswa berandal di sana.

"Minggir-minggir, istri gue mau lewat," kata Boruto mengikuti Sarada dari belakang.

Sarada mendelik dan lekas membalik badan. "Lo!" Telunjuk Sarada di depan hidung Boruto. Pria itu biasa saja, acuh. "Jangan ngomong sembarangan, pe'a!"

"Ok." Dengan begitu, Boruto cukup menggedik bahu dan mundur, kembali duduk di meja guru di depan kelas bersama Inojin dan Shikadai.

Tubuh Sarada kembali rileks. Agak aneh, Boruto sedikit jinak hari ini. Takut-takut anak tengil itu sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Biasa terjadi mengingat Sarada selalu menjadi korban kejahilannya.

Sarada duduk di bangku di barisan paling depan, nomer dua dari pintu. Berusaha untuk mengabaikan Boruto yang terkikik bersama teman-temannya.

Jujur saja jika sudah begitu, Sarada selalu merasa ada yang tidak beres akan terjadi.

Gadis itu duduk dan mengambil buku Matematika di dalam tas. Beberapa alat tulisnya yang lain pun telah siap menemaninya untuk belajar. Padahal jam pertama belum dimulai, Sarada memiliki kebiasaan untuk terus belajar dimanapun, kapanpun.

Beberapa kali asik mencoret di atas kertas, Sarada mendengar suara berisik dari dalam laci mejanya. Seperti ada yang bergerak. Penasaran, Sarada merunduk untuk melihatnya.

Suaranya semakin liar. ' _Gresek, gresek, gresek_.' Ada toples kaca di dalam lacinya. Sarada menarik ke luar toples itu. Kelabang sepanjang sepuluh centi meter menggeliat di sana.

1, 2, 3.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Mata Sarada terbelak. Ia melempar toples itu sembarang arah.

Sarada, termasuk para anak perempuan di kelas itu berteriak. Boruto melakukan 'tos' bersama dua rekannya dan tertawa.

"Udah gue bilang, 'kan? Nggak sampe lima detik, dia udah teriak." Boruto tertawa bangga. "Sini, goceng-goceng."

Shikadai dan Inojin mencebik. Ketakutan Sarada mereka jadikan bahan taruhan. Melupakan fakta bahwa seisi kelas kini sudah kelewat gaduh. Beberapa anak lelaki mulai meneriaki Boruto.

"Woi! Toplesnya pecah, tuh! Kelabangnya kabur, _Anjay_!"

Shikadai dan Inojin buru-buru menangkap sang kelabang yang berlari di sela-sela meja dan kursi. Itu hewan peliharaan Inojin yang paling ia sayangi. Boruto tertawa semakin keras, wajah Sarada memerah tampak akan meledak.

Lalu, Sarada melepas sebelah sepatunya dan melemparnya tepat mendarat di kepala Boruto.

"Aduh! Sakit, _shit_!" umpat Boruto dan matanya mencalang marah.

Itu membuat Sarada tercenung dan tersadar. "Gue harus kabur dari amukan monster." Dan berlari kencang keluar kelas, mengabaikan teriakan Boruto yang memakinya.

"Gue balas lo ntar, Cupu!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN** : Berantem aja dulu, yeiy


	3. 2 Awal Mula

**Happy Reading**

Sarada hampir menangis jika ia tidak menahannya seharian ini. Mulai dari jam mata pelajaran pertama sampai terakhir ia hanya memakai sebelah sepatu di kaki kirinya. Mau tak mau Sarada harus bertukar tempat duduk dengan Chocho di belakang bangkunya sendiri. Dengan begitu tidak ada satupun guru piket yang mengetahui jika Sarada belajar tanpa sebelah sepatu seharian.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Sampai sekarang belum ada tanda-tanda sepatumya akan kembali. Semua orang tahu siapa dalangnya. Si Biang Onar. Tiada seharipun yang orang itu lewatkan tanpa mengganggu ketenangan Sarada. Layaknya candu, Boruto ketagihan untuk terus-terusan melakukannya.

"Cowok itu," geram Sarada. Ia marah, Boruto bisa tertawa girang seharian sementara ia sendiri jadi merasa tak nyaman tanpa sepatu hingga tidak bisa fokus belajar.

 _Kepret!_

"Boruto!" panggilnya garang.

Cowok yang merapikan peralatan sekolahnya itu menoleh ketika terpanggil. "Ha?"

"Sepatu gue … kembalikan!"

"Nggak ada sama gue," sahut Boruto sambil berdiri. Inojin dan Shikadai yang duduk paling belakang mendekat.

"Jangan bohong! Gue udah cari kemana-mana seharian, tapi nggak ada juga. Pasti lo yang sembunyiin, 'kan?"

"Daripada nyembunyiin sepatu lo, mending gue sembunyiin yang empunya sekalian. Biar bisa dibawa pulang." Masih acuh, Boruto menenteng tas ranselnya di pundak dan berlalu begitu saja melewati Sarada.

Apa-apaan? Sarada hanya dicueki? Ini masalah serius. Sarada harus pulang sekarang, tapi sepatunya masih belum ketemu.

Sarada melirik kedua rekan Boruto. Mereka juga sama acuhnya. Sarada mendekat dan menghalangi keduanya yang ingin ke luar kelas di depan pintu. "Kalian pasti tahu, 'kan?"

Inojin membalas, "Meneketehe."

"Cepat buruan kasih tahu dimana?" Tuhan, haruskah Sarada merengek?

Shikadai menepuk pundak Sarada, tersenyum kecil. Ada harapan, Sarada berbinar-binar. Shikadai 'kan tidak setega Boruto. Cowok yang suka kuncir kuda itu pasti akan memberitahu dimana sepatunya.

Sarada terselamatkan.

"Misi, badan lo halangin jalan kita."

"Eh?"

Dan Sarada didorong ke pinggir, keduanya lewat begitu saja. "Shikadai, sialan." Kalau diingat-ingat, Shikadai itu sama berandalnya seperti Boruto. Bahkan sebelum si Tengil sekolah di SMA itu, di SMP yang sama dengan Sarada, Shikadai dan Inojin memang sudah dicap sebagai pentolan di sekolah karena kenakalan mereka. Membolos, memalak, berkelahi meski tak separah Boruto.

Sarada sempat terpikir agar tidak terlibat sama sekali dengan anak-anak abnormal seperti mereka.

Dan sekarang?

"Kalian semua, kupret!" teriaknya terengah. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Sarada berlari kecil menyusul Boruto. Pria itu terus berjalan maju mengabaikan Sarada di belakangnya.

Menarik lengan baju Boruto kencang hingga membalik badannya, Sarada menggeretakkan gigi. Beberapa anak yang ingin pulang terhenti. Tontonan gratis lagi. Biasa terjadi, baik di awal sekolah di pagi hari maupun jam pulang seperti sekarang.

"Cepetan balikin sepatu gue, Boruto."

"Ck, gue nggak simpen." Boruto menunduk agar bisa melihat Sarada mengingat tinggi gadis itu hanya sejajar dagunya saja. "Tapi gue tahu dimana," lanjutnya tersenyum dan mengangkat alis cepat.

"Yaudah, cepet kasih tahu!" Kesabaran Sarada mulai habis.

"Kasih tahu nggak, ya?"

"Cepet, Cadel!"

"Eh? Ngomong gitu lagi, gue nggak kasih tahu nih?"

Boruto berniat berbalik badan, pergi. Sarada buru-buru menarik lengan baju Boruto lagi agar tetap tinggal.

"Jangan! Cepet kasih tahu, gue harus segera pulang, Boruto."

Satu alisnya terangkat, Boruto tersenyum miring. "Hm? Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Ck, ribet! Kasih tahu aja kenapa?"

"Nggak mau? Yaudah, pulang aja pake sebelah sepatu. Moga nggak disangka orang gila aja deh!"

Kenapa hanya untuk mengambil sebelah sepatu serumit ini? Lagipula, itu sepatu milik Sarada sendiri. Boruto memang suka sekali membuat hidupnya susah.

"Iya, iya. Apa?" sahut Sarada pada akhirnya. "Apa syaratnya?"

"Hm … " Tubuh Boruto condong ke depan, memangkas jarak keduanya. Wajahnya berhenti di depan wajah Sarada hingga gadis itu tersentak dan agak mundur. Boruto menoleh ke kanan, menyodorkan pipi kirinya. "Cium gue."

"Lo emang mau mati, ya?"

"Nggak mau mati. Maunya cium."

"Nyelem dulu sana di Atlantis, seenaknya lo minta cium gue." Sarada berbalik, ingin kembali ke dalam kelas mengambil tasnya. Tubuh Boruto masih condong ke depan saat Sarada pergi. Persetan dengan sepatu. Daripada harus mencium Boruto, lebih baik ia kehilangan sepatu kesayangannya.

"Balik nggak!" teriak Boruto. Sarada mengabaikannya. Boruto benci diabaikan. "Nggak balik gue seret lo. Nggak cuma gue seret, gue cium juga!"

Sarada berhenti. "Boruto ngancam gue?"

Tanpa basa-basi, dari belakang Boruto membopong Sarada di pundaknya. Seperti menggendong karung beras. Sarada berontak namun diabaikan oleh Boruto. Karung beras bergerak.

"Turunin gue, Pedofil!"

"Diem, Cupu!

"Tolong! Chocho, tolongin gue! Siapapun tolongin. Gue diculik om-om pedofil." Sarada memukul punggung Boruto yang tegap. Chocho berada di gawang pintu, diam saja melihat drama antara Boruto dan Sarada.

"Gue nggak ikut-ikutan, ah."

 **..o0o..**

"Tuh, tatap lurus ke depan." Boruto menurunkan Sarada, memegang pundak gadis itu dari belakang di tengah lapangan. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni sekolah. "Ke tiang bendera dan … sepatu lo!"

Basah.

Hangat.

Dan cepat.

Boruto berlari sekuat tenaga. Sarada terperangah. Yang tadi itu….

"Sarada, pipi lo manis!" teriak Boruto yang sudah berlari ke parkiran melambaikan tangan, tersenyum lebar. "Besok-besok di bibir, ya!"

"SETAN! Balik nggak, gue hajar lo!" bentak Sarada. Semua orang mulai menertawakannya. Ia malu. Yang barusan itu—Boruto menciumnya. "Argh, gue nggak terima."

Mengabaikan sorakan dan siulan menggoda dari teman-teman sekolah, Sarada justru berlari ke tiang bendera. Di sana, Boruto menggantung sepatunya—tinggi. Sarada menurunkan sepatu dengan menarik tali yang biasa digunakan untuk mengibarkan bendera.

Keterlaluan.

Sudah menggantung sepatunya seharian di sana, Boruto juga telah mencium pipi perawan Sarada.

Besok apa lagi?

Kalau diingat-ingat, kehidupan Sarada yang semula tentram—terkesan membosankan—berubah menjadi menegangkan semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu. Ketika baru sebulan Sarada menginjakkan kaki di SMA. Berambisi untuk menjadi peringkat satu di saat penerimaan murid baru dan ia tersingkirkan oleh seseorang. Sarada tergeser ke peringkat dua.

Semenjak saat itu Sarada semakin giat belajar. Ambisinya untuk selalu menjadi yang nomer satu semakin besar.

Hingga gurunya, Konohamaru, menyuruh Sarada mengantarkan tugas untuk salah satu siswa yang diskors di minggu pertamanya bersekolah. Anak itu Boruto, diskors akibat membuat tiga orang siswa pulang babak belur.

Sebenarnya Sarada enggan, tetapi Konohamaru sudah mencoba minta tolong ke beberapa siswa lain, mereka menolak. Katanya, mereka terlalu takut untuk bertemu Boruto. Jangankan bertatap muka, mendengar suaranya saja mungkin mereka sudah berlari.

Konohamaru tahu bahwa Sarada termasuk murid yang cerdas. Selain itu, Sarada juga bersifat acuh terhadap lingkungan. Bisa jadi saat itu Sarada tidak tahu siapa Boruto sebenarnya. Konohamaru memanfaatkan kepolosannya tanpa sepengetahuan Sarada sendiri.

Dan ini tiga bulan yang lalu.

 _"Lo disuruh buat jemput gue sekolah, ya?" Boruto melotot pada Sarada. Gadis itu menemukannya di warnet. "Sudah gue bilang berapa kali, gue nggak mau balik ke sekolah."_

 _Sarada berwajah datar. Menggenggam amplop coklat, ia serahkan pada Boruto. "Gue cuma mau antar tugas lo, nih."_

 _"Tugas?"_

 _"Iya. Dari Pak Konohamaru."_

 _"Lo bukan mata-mata, 'kan?" Boruto menatap Sarada. Gadis itu terlihat santai, sama sekali tidak takut kepadanya._

 _"Sudah, ah. Gue mau pulang."_

 _Sarada hendak pergi, Boruto mencegahnya. "Tunggu!" Setiap kali bicara kepada seseorang, Boruto selalu melotot. Sesekali mengancam bahkan menghajar mereka. Itu yang membuatnya dijauhi orang-orang._

 _Berbeda dengan Sarada. Gadis itu justru uring-uringan di hadapan Boruto seolah tidak peduli. Padahal Boruto melotot ke arahnya juga._

 _"Hn?"_

 _"E-lo … nggak takut sama gue?" tanya Boruto ragu-ragu._

 _"Ngapain?"_

 _"Ha? Beneran nggak takut, ya?" Tidak mengerti, Boruto jadi malu sendiri. Ia menggaruk kepalanya. "J-jadi nama lo siapa?"_

 _"Sarada."_

 _"G-gue Boruto. Kita temenan, 'kan?"_

 _"Iya. Temen sekolah, 'kan? Meski gue nggak pernah lihat muka lo di sana."_

 _Rasanya … Boruto ingin menangis. Teman? Sarada mengakuinya sebagai teman? Boruto tidak pernah punya teman dekat yang baik padanya. Semua orang menjauhinya karena takut. Sekarang Sarada hadir dan menawarkan diri untuk menjadi temannya. Boruto merasa bahagia._

 _"Iya. Kita teman." Boruto tersipu. "Teman, teman, teman!"_

 _Ini bocah, gila? "Gue pulang."_

 _"Eh, udah mau pulang?" tanya Boruto. Cemas teman barunya akan segera pergi._

 _Sarada menjawab, "Gue mau belajar."_

 _Melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi dari warnet, Sarada tidak tahu jika Boruto mengikutinya. "Mau apa lagi?"_

 _"Mau ngobrol sama temen," katanya dan tersenyum menampakkan gigi. "Besok sekolah, 'kan?"_

 _"Tentu. Kenapa?"_

 _"'Kan hari ini masa skors terakhir gue ."_

 _"Terus?"_

 _"Kita ketemu besok di sekolah."_

 _Sarada melirik. "Katanya tadi nggak mau sekolah."_

 _"'Kan ada lo." Lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar, hingga lesung pipi Boruto terlihat. "Teman."_

 _Anak gila._

 _"Oi! Itu Boruto, 'kan?" teriak seorang anak laki-laki seumuran mereka berbicara kepada teman-temannya. "Sudah bikin mati anak orang masih aja lo keliaran. Jangan deket-deket sama Boruto, Mbak. Dia suka mukulin orang!"_

 _"Brengsek." Boruto menggeram. "Habis ini kalian semua yang gue bikin mati."_

 _Kalau Sarada tidak memegangi tubuh Boruto, pria itu sudah menghajar anak-anak itu. Mereka sudah melarikan diri. Boruto masih meronta dalam pegangan Sarada._

 _"Lepasin! Gue hancurin mereka semua."_

 _"Boruto, berhenti. Stop!"_

 _"Gue bikin mati mereka."_

 _"Boruto!"_

 _Melihat usaha Sarada menghentikannya, Boruto menenang. Ia menatap Sarada tidak enak. Ia merasa malu. "Sorry. Gue suka hilang kendali kalo ada biang rese kayak tadi."_

 _"Emangnya lo bener pernah bunuh orang?" tanya Sarada tanpa rasa takut._

 _Boruto menjawab, "Nggak sampai mati. Cuma patah tulang rusuk aja, kok."_

 _Eh, busyet ni anak. Udah bikin orang menderita masih aja terlihat tenang._

 _"Katanya mau sekolah. Kalo gitu kurangi emosi lo agar nggak bikin masalah lagi," ujar Sarada. Tanpa ia sadar, Sarada peduli. Sejak kapan ia bisa peduli pada seseorang?_

 _Boruto tertunduk. Meski ia sangat ingin ke sekolah, tetapi di sana ia hanya akan dijauhi dan dikucilkan. Meski semua orang tahu, tidak ada yang berani mengucilkan berandalan macam Boruto kecuali orang itu cari mati._

 _"Kalo gue sekolah, pasti gue nggak dapat temen."_

 _Raut wajah sedih. Baru kali ini Sarada merasa iba melihat hal-hal seperti itu. Biasanya ia hanya akan acuh, tidak peduli dan tidak ingin ikut campur masalah orang lain._

 _Tapi melihat Boruto, sepercik kehangatan muncul di hatinya. Ia ingin membantu agar wajah sedih itu tidak ada lagi._

 _Ada apa ini?_

 _"Nggak usah khawatir," sahut Sarada, "'kan ada gue."_

 _Baru kali ini Boruto melihat senyuman seseorang seindah ini. Sarada tersenyum padanya. Angin berhembus semakin membuatnya membisu. Tanpa sadar pipinya memanas. Dadanya juga terasa berdentum-dentum._

 _Ada apa ini?_

'Kan ada gue.

'Kan ada gue.

'Kan ada gue.

'Kan ada gue.

"Gue nyesel pernah ngomong kayak gitu!" teriak Sarada.

Beberapa murid yang tersisa di sekolah masih memerhatikan Sarada yang berdiri di depan tiang bendera.

"Dia ketularan gila kayak Boruto."

"Jodoh kali?"

 **To Be Continued**

Cmiwiw XD


	4. 3 Taruhan

**Happy Reading**

Hari ini Sarada sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya dari si Tengil, Boruto. Sudah cukup ia diganggu selama tiga bulan terakhir. Sarada tidak sanggup lagi jika harus meladeni tingkah Boruto selama ia ingin fokus belajar.

"Pokoknya lihat aja. Dia pasti kalah kali ini," kata Sarada.

Chocho di sebelahnya dengan keripik kentang, mengerutkan alis. "Emangnya rencana lo apa?"

"Gue pengen nantangin dia di ujian Matematika nanti."

"Lo yakin?" Satu alis Chocho naik. "Kalau lo yang kalah, gimana?"

"Yakinlah!" Sarada menatap Chocho gemas. "Gue nggak akan kalah. Boruto aja kerjaannya bolos terus pas pelajaran Matematika. Nggak cuma Matematika doang dia mah, hampir semua mapel dia bolos. Boruto nggak bakalan mungkin bisa ngalahin hasil ujian gue nanti."

Melihat Sarada sebegitu yakinnya, justru Chocho merasa khawatir. Sarada itu suka nekat sebelum mengobservasi situasinya terlebih dahulu.

"Sarada, bukannya gue nggak ngedukung lo untuk bisa bebas dari Boruto. Cuman Boruto itu nakal banget, Sarada. Kalau ntar malah dia yang menang, dia bakal makin semena-mena sama lo!" ujarnya.

"Chocho." Sarada menepuk pundak gadis gembul itu. "Gue itu udah seratus persen yakin kalo gue bakalan menang. Boruto itu nggak pernah belajar, kerjaannya bolos dan berantem. Dia nggak mungkin bisa lulus dalam ujian Matematika."

Melihat sorot keyakinan dari mata Sarada, Chocho memutuskan untuk mempercayai temannya itu.

"Em, kalo lo seyakin itu. Gue percaya deh," ujar Chocho memakan keripik kentangnya, lagi. "Yang penting gue udah peringatin lo sebelumnya jika aja nanti bakalan terjadi apa-apa."

"Pokoknya tenang aja," sahut Sarada tersenyum. "Nggak bakalan ada yang terjadi."

Dan bel masuk, berbunyi. Mereka berdua bersiap untuk kembali masuk ke kelas. Sebab nanti, Sarada akan bicara pada si Tengil itu untuk mengajukan taruhannya.

"Lihat aja ntar."

 **..o0o..**

Seluruh murid masuk ke kelas masing-masing termasuk Sarada, murid X IPA 1. Gadis itu duduk di bangku paling depan membaca buku Matematika. Guru mata pelajaran pertamanya belum datang, namun Sarada mencemaskan hal selain itu. Sesekali melirik bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Sepertinya Boruto akan membolos lagi.

"Ke mana dia?"

Jika Boruto tidak masuk sekolah hari itu, bisa-bisa rencana Sarada gagal.

Gadis itu mendorong kacamatanya dan menoleh ke belakang, dimana dua teman Boruto duduk. Ada Inojin dan Shikadai terlihat asik dengan ponsel masing-masing. Sarada yakin, kedua anak lelaki itu pasti sedang bermain _Mobile Game_.

"Shikadai!" panggil Sarada. Beberapa murid lain mulai memerhatikannya.

"Hm?" Pria kuncir kuda itu bersuara namun enggan beralih dari ponselnya.

"Boruto nggak sekolah hari ini?"

"Boruto?" Shikadai beralih dari ponselnya menatap Sarada. "Sekolah kok! Tuh, ada di atap. Kenapa?"

"Nggak pa-pa. Nanya aja."

"Cie, yang nanyain calon suami." Itu goda Inojin, menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Resek lo!"

Mengabaikan suara anak-anak lain yang mulai menertawakannya, Sarada memilih diam dan tampak berpikir. "Gue samperin aja kali, ya?"

Tidak lama, Bu Anko datang. Guru mata pelajaran Biologinya itu siap mengisi jam pertama kelas X IPA 1. Sementara untuk pertama kalinya, Sarada, tidak fokus belajar. Hanya karena ia memikirkan Boruto.

 **..o0o..**

Mata pelajaran kedua sebelum istirahat tidak diisi oleh Pak Shino karena suatu halangan dan izin untuk tidak mengajar hari itu. Sarada memanfaatkan kekosongan itu dengan berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

Ada Boruto di sana.

Sarada yakin akan menemui biang kerok itu. Alih-alih melancarkan rencana taruhannya. Ini adalah kesempatan emas. Jika Sarada berhasil menang, maka ia akan terbebas dari gangguan Boruto. Lalu Sarada bisa belajar dengan tenang seperti dulu.

 _Kriet!_

Decitan pintu yang dihasilkan saat Sarada membuka _handle_ pintunya, membuat Sarada semakin bergerak pelan.

"Dia dimana?" Sarada menoleh ke kanan-kiri, namun tak mendapati sosok Boruto di sana. Ia berjalan lebih maju. Mengitari dinding beton dan menemukan pria berambut kuning sedang tidur di atas lantai.

Sayup-sayup angin yang berhembus memainkan helai rambut Boruto. Dua lengannya, ia gunakan sebagai bantalan di bawah kepalanya.

Sorot mata Sarada lekat memerhatikan Boruto. Perlahan berjalan mendekat dan sedikit menunduk.

"Dia…. " Kening Sarada mengerut. Bahkan ia sedikit meringis saat menelusuri setiap inci wajah Boruto dengan matanya.

Luka lebam di sana-sini. Mata kanan dan tulang pipi membiru. Serta luka basah di sudut-sudut bibir pria itu. Pasti Boruto habis berkelahi.

Tanpa ia sadari, Sarada mulai berjongkok. Boruto masih menutup mata, perlahan Sarada mengulurkan tangan. Ia ingin menyentuh wajah itu.

Pelan-pelan. Sarada ingin mengusap luka di bibir Boruto. Sarada tidak sadar, apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Ia hanya iba. Ia ingin tahu seberapa sakit luka itu. Saat tangannya tinggal lima centimeter lagi menyentuh kulit wajah Boruto, pria itu dengan cepat menangkap tangannya.

Sarada terkejut. Boruto menggenggam erat tanganya meskipun dua mata pria itu masih tertutup.

"Apa yang lo lakuin di sini?"

"L-lepasin gue!"

Sarada meronta. Boruto masih enggan melepaskannya. Dengan sekali hentakan, Boruto menariknya ke dalam pelukan ringan. Sarada jatuh di atas dada bidang Boruto. Pria itu masih menutup mata.

"Lo … mau ngintipin gue, ya?" tanya Boruto. Perlahan mata birunya terbuka dan tiba-tiba Sarada merona.

 _Dia … punya mata yang indah._

Sarada terhenyak dalam diam. _Gue mikir apaan?_

"Najis ngintipin lo!" Sarada berusaha menarik diri, namun Boruto memeluknya. "Lepasin, Boruto!"

Pria itu berkedip dua kali. "Lo … kalo dilihat dari dekat ternyata manis juga, ya?"

"Heh?"

"Jadi pengen perkosa lo sekarang juga."

"Setan lo, ya! Lepasin gue sekarang! Atau nggak gue teriak," sahut Sarada jengah. Wajahnya sudah memerah.

Apa Boruto tidak tahu? Dengan posisi seperti itu terus, Sarada bisa terkena serangan jantung. "Tolong!"

"Berisik lo!" Boruto mendorong Sarada hingga gadis itu terduduk di lantai.

Sarada mengusap pantatnya, sakit. "Bisa lebih lembut nggak sih sama cewek?"

Boruto ikut duduk. Ia memperbaiki kemeja sekolahnya. "Bisa. Asal lo-nya mendesah."

"Mati aja lo! Mati, Boruto!"

Sarada sudah sukses memerah. Jantungnya pun berdentum-dentum tak bisa tenang. Sialan, mulut Boruto itu memang suka bicara frontal di hadapannya. Apa lelaki itu tidak tahu bahwa ia sekarang sangat malu? Bukan, takut. Bukan, terhina, salah tingkah, tersipu. Ah, Sarada tidak tahu.

"Bisa nggak sih kalo ngomong nggak pake teriak-teriak?" Boruto menatap Sarada bengis dan bersandar ke dinding beton. Satu kakinya ia tekuk seraya meletakkan tangan kanan di atas lutut. "Cukup badan gue aja yang sakit. Jangan telinga gue juga."

"L-lagian lo-nya juga. Itu muka kenapa, sih? Udah jelek, makin jelek aja bonyok begitu."

"Ceh! Bukan urusan lo. Emang kenapa? Mau ngobatin?"

"Gimana coba ngobatin kalo elo-nya sendiri nyerang gue gitu?"

Boruto sedikit merangkak; mendekat. Sarada merosot mundur saat wajah Boruto berhenti di depannya. "Serius mau ngobatin?" tanya Boruto.

"Ya, nggaklah!"

"Yah." Boruto memelas. "Kirain beneran mau. Soalnya bibir gue butuh cium."

 _Ma-ta-mu!_

Gemas, Sarada menjambak rambut Boruto. "Apa hubungannya cium sama ngobatin luka, hah? Dasar mesum!"

"Aduduh, sakit Sarada!" sahut Boruto, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Coba jelasin ke gue, apa ada hubungannya, hah?"

"Ya, ada-lah! Kan bibir gue sakit, obatnya ya dicium. Terus sakitnya langsung hilang."

"Itu sih lo-nya aja yang modus, Bego!"

Beberapa detik pada adegan jambak-menjambak, akhirnya Sarada melepaskan Boruto. Sarada tercenung. Kenapa ia malah menikmati kebersamaan itu? Bukankah tujuannya ke atap sekolah untuk mengajak Boruto bertaruh? Ada apa ini? Jangan bilang kalau dirinya sudah….

"S-sebenarnya gue mau ngajak lo taruhan," ujar Sarada ragu-ragu.

"Hm? Taruhan?"

Mengumpulkan keberanian terpendamnya, Sarada menarik napas dalam dan mendengus kasar. Ia berkata, "Iya. Ujian Matematika. Kalo lo bisa dapetin nilai yang lebih tinggi, lo yang menang. Begitu sebaliknya, kalo gue yang dapet nilai lebih tinggi dari lo artinya gue yang menang. Gimana?"

"Hm?" Sebelah alis Boruto terangkat. Ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wajah ketertarikan. "Terus, kalo menang hadiahnya apa?"

"Kalo gue menang, lo harus janji untuk nggak pernah ganggu hidup gue lagi sampai kelulusan."

"Kalo gue yang menang?"

"Lo … " ujar Sarada berpikir. Apa, ya? Ia belum tahu apa yang akan didapat pria itu jika Boruto yang menang.

Boruto tersenyum miring. "Gimana kalo gue yang menang, lo jadi pacar gue."

"Idih, amit-amit! Mending jadi budak lo daripada harus jadi pacar lo," timpal Sarada.

"Gitu?" Boruto berwajah datar. "Menarik."

Pria itu berdiri, Sarada mendongak untuk menatapnya. Boruto menepuk-nepuk bokongnya untuk mengusir debu. Lalu menarik lengan Sarada agar ikut berdiri.

"Ayo!" kata Boruto dan menarik paksa lengan Sarada.

"B-boruto! Lo mau bawa gue ke mana?" rintih Sarada. Ia berjalan tergopoh-gopoh untuk menyamai langkah lebar lelaki itu.

Boruto hanya diam. Ia mengabaikan Sarada yang terus meronta minta dilepaskan. Sarada bisa melihat wajah pria itu mengeras. Boruto tampak kesal. Sarada bingung kenapa Boruto begitu marah.

Berhubung jam istirahat telah dimulai, koridor menuju kelas X dipadati oleh siswa yang lalu-lalang. Setelah menyeret Sarada ke sana, ia menghempas lengan gadis itu hingga terhuyung. Semua mata mulai memerhatikan mereka lagi.

"Ada apa lagi tuh Boruto sama Sarada?"

"Boruto kelihatan marah banget."

"Muka Boruto kok babak belur begitu?"

"Sarada dalam bahaya, tuh!"

Bisikan beberapa siswa tidak dihiraukan oleh Boruto. Pria itu menatap datar Sarada seraya memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana. Ia mendekat. "Ngomong!"

"Ngomong apa?" tanya Sarada tidak mengerti.

"Ngomong sama semua orang kalo lo ngajak gue taruhan!" seru keras Boruto. Bisik-bisik penonton semakin bertambah.

Sarada tidak mengerti, mengapa ia menjadi bungkam. Takut. Mana mungkin ia takut pada Boruto. Pria itu terlihat sangat marah. Tidak seperti biasanya, selalu menebar senyum di hadapan Sarada.

Melihat Sarada tidak juga bersuara, akhirnya Boruto mengambil alih seluruh perhatian di tengah koridor siang itu.

Boruto berjalan mengelilingi Sarada yang mematung. Ia merentangkan tangannya. "Denger, ya semuanya! Gue punya pengumuman. Dan lo-lo semua, jadi saksi untuk kita berdua."

Riuh. Seruan beberapa siswa yang menonton semakin riuh.

"Dia," tunjuk Boruto, "Uchiha Sarada, nantang gue di ujian Matematika. Dan … siapa pun dari kita berdua yang dapat nilai tertinggi bakalan jadi pemenangnya. Gue, Uzumaki Boruto. Jika gue kalah, gue janji nggak bakalan ganggu Sarada lagi sampai kelulusan sekolah."

Pengakuan Boruto menyentak sebagian siswa di sana. Sementara Sarada hanya menatap sengit Boruto yang berjalan mengelilinginya.

Boruto melanjutkan, "Dan jika Sarada yang kalah, dia bilang akan menjadi 'budak' gue hingga hari kelulusan!"

Kali ini seluruh siswa yang menonton berhasil dibuat terkejut. Bahkan gerombolan yang menonton drama Boruto dan Sarada semakin bertambah.

Chocho di sana, melotot melihat temannya itu ternyata benar-benar nekat. "Astaga, Sarada. Dia ceroboh banget!"

"Wo wo woah, minggir!" seru Shikadai dan Inojin membelah kerumunan siswa.

"Kayaknya rame nih!" kata Inojin. "Pasti Boruto bikin sesuatu yang 'wah' lagi buat jahilin Sarada."

"Emang, ya? Semenjak ada Boruto, sekolah kita nggak lagi ngebosenin." Shikadai di sebelahnya, menyikut lemah Inojin dan tertawa. "Terus aja gini. Lumayan tontonan gratis."

"Jadi," ujar Boruto berdiri di depan Sarada dan bertolak pinggang, "kapan ujiannya, Sayang?"

Sarada tersenyum sinis. "Mata pelajaran setelah jam istirahat."

Boruto tercenung. Tiba-tiba senyum di wajahnya menghilang.

 _Mampus lo!_

"Kenapa? Lo pasti nggak ada persiapan apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Sarada diakhiri seringaian.

Boruto membisu.

"Lo," tunjuk Sarada ke wajah Boruto, "nggak akan mampu ngalahin gue dalam pelajaran karena lo nggak pernah belajar."

"Bisa diem nggak?" kata Boruto dingin. "Kenapa nggak lihat aja nanti."

"Ya, kita lihat aja nanti. Gimana tukang bolos kayak lo bisa ngerjain soal Matematika," sarkas Sarada. Demi Tuhan, ia sangat puas sekarang. Kemenangan berada di depan mata.

Sarada tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi lebam Boruto. "Jangan telat masuk kelas, Sayang."

Berlalu pergi meninggalkan Boruto. Membawa kepercayaan diri yang tinggi bahwa Sarada pasti memenangkan taruhan itu.

Shikadai dan Inojin berlari mendekati Boruto. Mereka merangkul pria yang mematung itu.

"Gimana, Bos?" tanya Shikadai. "Lo yakin bisa menang?"

Boruto meneguk air liurnya. Ia mendengus keras. "Udah berapa kali gue bolos mata pelajaran Matematika?"

"Kayaknya selama tiga bulan terakahir, lo cuma masuk mata pelajaran Matematika dua kali. Itu pun pas Pak Kakashi yang mergokin lo langsung bolos di kantin."

"Gitu, ya? Udah berapa kali gue ketinggalan ujian?"

"Lo nggak pernah ikutan malah."

Boruto berkedip-kedip beberapa kali. Punggung Sarada semakin menghilang dari pandangannya. Belum lagi rasa nyeri di wajah babak belur Boruto, membuatnya sulit mencerna setiap kata-kata yang keluat dari mulut orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Kayaknya gue salah kali ini," kata Boruto.

"Iya, Bos. Lo nantangin kutu buku yang udah sering ikut olimpiade cerdas cermat. Mati aja deh lo, Bos!"

Boruto menatap Shikadai, temannya justru tercenung.

"Ada apa, Bos?"

"Lo … bisa galiin kuburan buat gue nggak? Kayaknya bentar lagi gue bakalan mati, nih!"

"Seriusan mati, Bos?"

"Mati karena cinta Dek Sarada."

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **#cmiwiww XD**


	5. 4 Menang

**Happy Reading**

Esok harinya adalah pembagian nilai hasil ujian Matematika yang dibimbing langsung oleh Pak Kakashi. Dan untuk kesekian kali, tidak meninggalkan rasa heran bagi para murid kelas X IPA 1, Boruto kembali membolos pada jam mata pelajaran Matematika seperti biasanya.

Sarada merasa sangat puas karena mendapatkan nilai nyaris sempurna, sembilan puluh enam. Bahkan ia mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelasnya. Jika saja ia berhasil menjawab soal nomer lima tentang Trigonometri dengan tepat, Sarada yakin akan mendapatkan nilai seratus.

"Bagi yang nilainya belum mencapai KKM, akan mengikuti remidi minggu depan." Kakashi berseru di depan kelas, duduk di meja guru. Beberapa murid dengan nilai di bawah rata-rata bersorak memelas. "Jika kalian ingin nilai tuntas, belajarlah lebih giat lagi. Kalau perlu kalian belajar dengan Sarada selaku siswi yang mendapat nilai tertinggi di ujian kali ini."

Bangga? Tentu. Selalu menjadi yang nomer satu adalah ambisinya sejak dulu. Sarada mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara. "Pak!" panggilnya.

"Ya, ada apa Sarada?"

"Bagaimana dengan Boruto? Dia lagi-lagi membolos hari ini. Apa hasil nilai ujiannya akan dibagikan juga, Pak?" sambung Sarada. Jujur, gadis itu penasaran dengan hasil ujian Matematika Boruto.

Mengingat Boruto, membuat Kakashi mendengus lelah. Ia tidak tahu lagi sudah berapa kali Boruto membolos di mata pelajarannya. Peringatan keras pun sudah Kakashi berikan untuk anak nakal itu. Namun Boruto tetap saja mengabaikan beberapa ancaman dan justru merasa senang jika ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Jika bukan karena Boruto anak dari teman baik—mantan murid—Kakashi yang memohon perhatian lebih untuk anak itu, mungkin sudah sejak lama Boruto di-drop out dari sekolahnya.

"Hasil ujiannya akan tetap dibagikan. Jika Boruto memang ingin tahu hasil ujiannya, beritahukan kalau dia harus mengambilnya langsung dengan saya di ruang guru," jelas Kakashi.

"Oh, iya Pak. Tapi—"

"Ada apa Sarada? Apa ada masalah?"

"Itu … nilai Boruto," katanya ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa nilai Boruto?" tanya Kakashi heran.

Sarada menjawab, "Boleh nggak saya, oh nggak, maksudnya kami boleh tahu nilai ujian Matematika Boruto juga nggak, Pak?"

Kakashi mengelus dagu yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu kecil. "Kamu penasaran dengan nilai Boruto?"

"Ciee, yang kepo!" Inojin menyela.

Sarada ingin sekali melempar kepala pria itu dengan buku paket yang tebalnya bukan main, jika ia tidak mengingat ada Pak Kakashi di kelas. Inojin itu yang paling sering mengejek Sarada bersama Boruto.

"Diem!" bentak Sarada jengah.

"Sudah tenang … tenang …! Bapak akan kasih lihat hasil ujian Boruto yang sebenarnya juga bikin Bapak tercengang," kata Kakashi seraya mengambil kertas putih di atas mejanya. Ia membawa kertas itu menghadap ke arah para murid. "Nol besar!"

Mereka di kelas itu tertawa melihat lingkaran merah besar di lembar jawaban Boruto yang diperlihatkan oleh Kakashi. Tak terkecuali Sarada, kini gadis berkacamata itu tertawa bangga karena ia merasa telah menang telak dari si Tengil itu.

"Apa gue bilang?" kata Sarada memutar tubuhnya ke belakang untuk melihat Chocho. Temannya itu bertepuk tangan untuk Sarada. Ternyata Sarada benar, ia mampu mengalahkan Boruto tanpa bersusah payah. "Boruto itu aslinya bego."

"Iya deh, temen gue yang paling pinter."

"Tapi," lanjut Kakashi. Membungkam sebagian murid-muridnya. "Secara teknis memang Boruto ini tidak lulus ujian Matematika kali ini karena nilainya nol. Jika saja dia mengisi _form_ nama murid, kelas dan mata pelajaran, dia seharusnya dapat nilai seratus."

"Apa?!" suara beberapa murid X IPA 1, termasuk Sarada yang hampir kehilangan napas.

Seratus? Bahkan nilai itu adalah nilai sempurna yang tidak bisa Sarada dapatkan di ujian itu.

"Bapak serius?" tanya Sarada dengan nada protes.

Kakashi mengangguk mantap. "Iya. Jika saja Boruto tidak teledor, dia itu dapat seratus. Semua jawaban yang dia isi, benar. Bahkan Boruto menulis rumus-rumus itu dengan perincian yang lengkap."

Tidak percaya dengan apa yang Kakashi katakan, tanpa sadar Sarada berdiri dan menghampiri meja guru. Ia meminta izin untuk melihat hasil ujian Boruto dengan mata melebar.

"Tidak mungkin," bisiknya saat melihat lembar jawaban Boruto, "ini sempurna. Dia … bisa nyelesain semua soal dengan rapi dan benar."

"Ya. Tapi memang dasarnya Boruto itu masa bodoh, dia mengabaikan hal penting dengan tidak menulis nama, kelas dan mata pelajaran yang harusnya tercantum di kertas jawaban itu. Mau tidak mau saya kasih dia nilai nol. Biar jadi pelajaran, kalau lain kali tidak boleh teledor," sahut Kakashi.

Rasanya lutut Sarada melemah. Lembar jawaban Boruto bergetar di tangannya. Ia mengembalikan benda itu pada Kakashi dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Seperti orang yang kehilangan kesadaran, Sarada melamun. Hanya memiliki tatapan kosong. Memikirkan bahwa di sini yang kalah adalah dirinya.

Chocho menepuk pundak Sarada dari belakang. "Tenang aja, lo menang kok."

"Eh?" Sarada tersentak; menoleh ke belakang.

"Kan peraturannya siapa yang dapat nilai tertinggi. Lo dapet nilai sembilang puluh enam, meskipun seharusnya Boruto dapet seratus, tapi kan di lembar jawabannya dia dapet nol. Udah nggak bisa ngelak lagi dia kalo lo pemenangnya," ujar Chocho lembut. Ia ingin Sarada lebih tenang dan tidak terpukul seperti tadi. Untuk beberapa waktu, terkadang Sarada itu bisa sangat depresi hanya karena ada anak lain yang mengalahkannya dalam bidang tertentu.

Tersenyum lembut, Sarada mendorong kacamatanya. "Eum ya, makasih Chocho."

 **..o0o..**

Tidak mengikuti pelajaran Matematika, Boruto justru berdiam diri di ruang musik. Hari itu ia berada dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik. Matanya terpancar sorot hampa mengarah pada gitar coklat di pangkuannya. Dan seputung rokok yang terbakar menyelip di bibir kering pria itu.

Semua karena bayang-bayang masa lalu yang pahit. Mengukir kenangan yang tidak ingin Boruto ingat lagi, tetapi tidak pernah bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Masa lalu kelam yang dibuat sang ayah membentuk Boruto menjadi berandal dan beringas seperti sekarang ini.

"Bokap sialan!" bentaknya tertahan di tenggorokan.

Lalu Boruto memilih untuk memetik senar gitar itu, memainkan kesatuan alunan musik melalui melodi yang dihasilkan. Pria itu cukup handal memainkan alat musik gitar. Jemarinya dengan lihai menjejak kunci-kunci gitar dan memetik senarnya. Sesekali bibir Boruto mengeluarkan suara merdu, lantunan lagu lawas yang sering ia nyanyikan.

"Ada yang lain di senyummu, yang membuat lidahku gugup tak bergerak. Ada pelangi di bola matamu, dan memaksa diri … tuk bilang, aku sayang padamu…."

Berhentinya Boruto bernyanyi, ada Sarada yang mematung di gawang pintu. Sorot matanya seolah terpana hanya karena mendengar pria itu bernyanyi. Sialnya, Boruto memiliki suara yang sangat merdu. Sarada bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang, apalagi setelah Boruto menatapnya begitu lekat.

"Sarada?" ujar Boruto lebih dulu. Ia kembali menghisap rokoknya yang sempat ia taruh di kursi kosong di sebelahnya. "Gimana? Udah keluar hasil ujiannya?"

"E-lo ngapain di sini? Nggak m-masuk kelas malah main gitar," kata Sarada terbata-bata. Jujur, jantungnya belum bisa berdetak tenang. Kenapa ini?

"Lo sendiri ngapain ke sini?" tanya balik Boruto. Saat Sarada berjalan mendekatinya, asap putih dari batang rokok pria itu memenuhi udara. Gadis itu terbatuk-batuk.

"Lo berengsek banget, sih! Di sekolahan ini udah jelas-jelas dilarang yang namanya murid ngerokok dan lo masih aja ngelakuin itu!"

"Bodo amat. Amat aja nggak bodo," sahut Boruto asal. Ia kembali menghisap rokoknya yang tinggal setengah batang.

Sarada yang kesal karena Boruto menyepelekannya, segera merampas rokok yang tersemat di bibir pria itu tanpa permisi. Boruto tersentak. Dengan tidak sopannya, Sarada menginjak batang rokok itu hingga apinya mati dan hancur.

"Apa-apaan lo? Lo berani sama gue?" Boruto berkelit, menatap garang rokoknya di atas lantai.

"Asal lo tahu aja, ya. Gue emang nggak takut sama lo! Meskipun lo punya tatapan elang yang suka melotot nggak jelas, sekali lagi gue perjelas, gue nggak takut sama lo!" kata Sarada mantap. Saat ini mood-nya juga sama buruknya dengan Boruto. Sarada masih belum menerima kekalahan telak dari pria berambut kuning itu. Meskipun, Boruto belum tahu bahwa ia telah menang taruhan.

"Oh, jadi berani? Ok. Lo nggak sadar posisi lo sekarang ini, huh?" tanya Boruto.

"Emangnya kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba Boruto bangkit dari posisi duduk. Meletakkan gitarnya, ia melangkah maju mendekati Sarada. Gadis itu menarik napas tajam ketika Boruto berjalan semakin dekat darinya. Sarada mundur perlahan, Boruto menyeringai keji seperti singa yang mendapatkan mangsa.

"Lo mau ngapain, hah?"

Boruto berkata, "Mau ena-ena sama cewek. Mumpung lagi berduaan, tempatnya juga gelap, 'kan?"

"Lo jangan macam-macam, ya? Atau gue teriak? Semua guru bakal datang dan lo bakalan kena hukuman yang berat," ancam Sarada yang justru membuat Boruto tertawa.

Pria itu berbisik, "Teriak aja. Nggak bakal ada yang denger suara lo karena kelas musik berada paling ujung dan jauh dari kelas-kelas yang lain."

Sarada menelan air ludah. Udara terasa menipis hingga gadis itu mulai kesusahan bernapas. "Gue peringatin sama lo, jangan macam-macam!" Ia menunjuk Boruto dengan telunjuknya. Lelaki itu menggigit telunjuk Sarada, lemah. "Lepasin, Sialan!"

Ingin sekali Boruto tertawa saat itu juga, tetapi ia memilih untuk menahannya. Ia tetap ingin mempertahankan ekspresi kejinya di hadapan gadis ini. Setiap saat untuk mengganggu Sarada selalu berhasil membuat Boruto kembali bersemangat.

Saat Boruto melepaskan telunjuk Sarada dari giginya, gadis itu berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu. Buru-buru Boruto mengambil langkah maju, mendahului gadis itu. Belum sempat Sarada meraih gagang pintunya, Boruto sudah lebih dulu menarik Sarada. Justru Boruto yang membuka pintu dan melangkah ke luar ruang musik.

Sarada jatuh terduduk di lantai dan melihat pintu ruangan dikunci dari luar. Gadis itu segera berdiri. Ia memukul daun pintu dengan sesekali rengekan kecil.

"Boruto, buka pintunya! Bukain Boruto!"

"Nggak, biarin lo berduaan sama hantu di dalam."

Mendengar kata hantu, Sarada meremang. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya adalah peralatan musik berdebu dan ruangan gelap ketika Boruto mengunci pintunya. Sialan.

"Boruto, bukain cepat!" rengek Sarada semakin kencang sambil memukul daun pintu. "Bukain, Boruto!"

"Lo tahu nggak, Sarada?" bisik Boruto main-main. "Tentang murid cewek yang dulu pernah gantung diri di ruang musik."

Boruto semakin gencar menakuti Sarada. Ia tidak tahu bahwa gadis itu sudah hampir pingsan di dalam.

"Konon katanya, roh dari cewek yang bunuh diri itu gentayangan. Dia kata orang-orang yang pernah lihat, rambutnya panjang dengan seragam putih abu-abu yang kotor gitu," sambung Boruto seraya terkikik kecil. Sarada di balik pintu semakin histeris. "Matanya bolong loh, giginya juga tajem-tajem. Dan dia nggak segan-segan gigit orang, apalagi korbannya itu cewek usia enam belasan gitu."

"Boruto! Buka pintunya, gue mohon." Samar-samar suara Sarada terdengar melemah disertai isakan kecil. Rupanya gadis itu menangis. Namun, Boruto tidak menyadarinya dan justru semakin tertawa geli.

"Sarada! Gue tinggal, ya?"

"Jangan pergi! Bukain dulu pintunya … gue mohon."

"Dah!" Boruto sengaja tidak bersuara lagi setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal agar Sarada menganggapnya telah pergi. Tidak mungkin pria itu benar-benar meninggalkan Sarada. Ia tidak boleh melewatkan ekspresi ketakutan gadis itu, pikirnya. Namun, yang membuat Boruto terheran setelah itu, tidak ada lagi suara melengking Sarada yang minta dibukakan pintu. Tidak dapat membohongi diri sendiri, Boruto menjadi khawatir.

Satu menit berlalu, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Sarada yang histeris lagi.

"Jangan-jangan pingsan."

Pria itu segera membuka pintu dengan kunci yang dibawanya sejak datang ke ruang musik. Saat pintunya terbuka, mata Boruto melebar melihat Sarada duduk di lantai sembari memegangi dadanya. Gadis itu terengah dengan napas putus-putus.

"Sarada! Lo kenapa?" tanya Boruto. Ia buru-buru meraih tubuh Sarada hingga gadis itu bisa bersandar di dada bidangnya. "Sarada!"

Gadis itu bernapas dengan susah payah. Seolah dadanya terikat dengan kuat sehingga udara tak dapat masuk dengan benar ke paru-paru. Boruto yang melihat itu semakin cemas dan berkeringat dingin.

"Jangan bilang lo punya asma," terkanya.

"Tolong," bisik Sarada.

Boruto menjawab, "Iya. Gue tolongin, apa-apa? Napas buatan?"

Sarada menggeleng lemah.

"Minum? Sarada mau minum?"

"Nggak..."

"Terus apa?" teriak Boruto frustrasi. Ia mulai gelagapan.

"Panggilin Papa gue, suruh dia datang ke sini."

"Apa?"

"Kayaknya gua bakalan mati."

"Ha? Nggak! Lo nggak boleh mati. Ntar kalo lo mati, trus yang jadi istri masa depan gue siapa?"

"Nggak ... gue nggak mau mati sendirian, makanya gue suruh lo panggil Papa gue ke sekolahan."

Boruto tercenung. Suara lemah Sarada cukup membuat degup jantung Boruto tersentak-sentak. Namun yang membuatnya bingung, apa maksud Sarada menyuruh Boruto untuk memanggil sang ayah ke sekolah mereka?

"Lo mau mati berdua bareng Papa lo, gitu maksudnya?" tanya Boruto.

"Bukan Papa, tapi lo!"

"Lah kok gua?"

Dengan tarikan napas yang menyesakkan, keringat menetes dari kening ke kacamata Sarada. Boruto semakin khawatir.

Sarada mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Boruto, menarik pria itu agar lebih dekat. "Supaya Papa bisa langsung bunuh lo karena sudah berani mencelakai anak gadis kesayangannya."

 **TBC**

...

...

A/N : Cerita MTiB ini bakal lambat update-nya. Jadi mohon bersabar bagi readers setianya Babang Boruto sama Dedek Sarada, ya. Dan kemarin ada yg kasih saran, buat ganti judulnya. Maaf, kayaknya judulnya 'untuk saat ini' ga akan ada perubahan. Saya masih pertimbangkan dulu, hihi. Tapi makasih buat semua yg udah baca. Lup yu~~


	6. 5 Let Me In

Sudah dari setengah jam yang lalu Boruto tertidur di samping Sarada. Ikut merebahkan kepala di tepi ranjang yang ditempati gadis itu. Setelah membuat Sarada pingsan di ruang musik, Boruto bergegas menggendong tunggal Uchiha menuju ruang UKS. Tidak mungkin ia tega meninggalkan Sarada begitu saja setelah membuat gadis itu pingsan karena ditakuti dan terkunci oleh Boruto di ruang musik.

Rupanya, senakal-nakalnya Boruto, pemuda itu masih memiliki hati nurani juga.

Bahkan ketika Boruto menyadari bahwa Sarada memiliki penyakit asma, pemuda itu melesat ke kelasnya setelah mengantar Sarada ke ruang UKS. Lalu mengobrak-abrik tas milik Sarada membuat beberapa murid kebingungan. Ia mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa meredakan penyakit asma Sarada karena gadis itu berkata ia memilikinya. Sebuah alat kesehatan yang biasa digunakan oleh penderita asma, yakni _Inhaler_.

Boruto sangat menyesal telah membuat Sarada menjadi seperti itu. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud untuk mencelakai gadis itu walaupun ia kerap kali mengusilinya. Sesungguhnya Boruto itu hanya mencari perhatian. Ia ingin bisa lebih dekat dengan Sarada, hanya saja caranya salah.

"Dia tidur?" gumam Sarada.

Gadis itu telah terbangun sejak tiga menit yang lalu. Kepalanya sedikit terasa pusing. Namun ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pemuda yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Meletakkan kepala di atas lengan, tidur dengan pulas.

"Boruto..."

Entah perasaan apa yang menggerakkan hati Sarada untuk memerintah tangannya terulur. Pelan-pelan ia membelai helai kekuningan rambut indah Boruto. Merasakan sensasinya, meski lelaki itu memiliki sikap keras kepala, tetapi setiap helai rambut Boruto begitu halus. Sarada tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal itu.

"Apa dia ... yang bawa gue ke UKS?" tanya Sarada pada diri sendiri.

Seingatnya terakhir kali ketika ia pingsan di ruang musik, Sarada terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada di UKS bersama Boruto. Lalu pria itu memberinya Inhaler, meskipun asma Sarada sudah mereda.

Dan yang paling Sarada ingat ialah gurat-gurat cemas di muka pemuda itu begitu kentara. Bagaimana Boruto berkeringat dan terlihat ketakutan. Kemudian merawat Sarada dengan memberinya obat sesuai anjuran pengawas UKS dan membuatkan teh hangat untuknya hasil dari buatan tangan Boruto sendiri.

Setelah itu Sarada tidak lagi mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia terbangun dalam kondisi seperti saat ini. Ditemani oleh Boruto yang tertidur di sebelahnya.

"Hngg ..." Boruto melenguh. Air liurnya terjun dari sudut bibir kanannya.

Sarada bergegas menarik tangan, menjauh dari kepala Boruto.

"Ya, ampun. Ganteng-ganteng ngiler," ujar Sarada tanpa sadar, "Astaga! Ngomong apaan gue barusan?"

"Lo udah bangun?" kata Boruto dengan mata setengah terbuka. Kemudian ia meregangkan kedua lengannya dan mengusap jejak air liur di dagunya. "Sorry, gue malah ketiduran jagain lo."

"Lo ... jagain gue?" tanya Sarada memastikan. Ia tidak benar-benar yakin pemuda nakal seperti Boruto mau melakukan hal seperti itu. Mustahil rasanya, pikir Sarada.

"Iya. Habisnya gue takut banget lo kenapa-napa. Tapi, lo yakin udah baikan? Kalau belum, gue antar lo ke Rumah Sakit," kata Boruto.

Sarada sontak berusaha duduk dari posisi berbaring. Boruto dengan sigap membantunya. Ia memegang kedua pundak Sarada dan menempatkan bantal di belakang punggung gadis itu.

"Gue udah nggak pa-pa kok."

"Lo nggak bilang sih punya bengek—"

"Asma." Sarada membenarkan.

"Oh, iya. Asma. Kan kalau gue tahu, gue nggak bakalan ngerjain lo sebegitunya."

"Sejak kapan lo 'nggak' sebegitunya sama gue?"

"Semenjak gue jat—ah, hoam..."

Hampir saja Boruto keceplosan. Ia pura-pura menguap dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sembarang arah asal tidak bertemu dengan kedua netra Sarada.

"Apa?"

"Ngga ada," kelit Boruto geleng-geleng kepala. "Mending lo istirahat lagi deh, kalau emang lo merasa masih sakit. Oh, atau lo mau gue beliin sesuatu kalau lo lapar. Atau ... lo mau gue anterin pulang aja?"

Sarada hanya bungkam dengan terus memandang wajah Boruto seksama. Pria itu tetap mengerling ke segala arah. Curiga. Sarada tahu ada yang disembunyikan oleh pemuda ini darinya. Terlihat dari sikap aneh yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu.

Namun Sarada tidak ingin ambil pusing. Ia memilih untuk tidak lebih jauh terlibat dengan si biang masalah, Boruto. Lagipula untuk apa dia tahu? Sarada hanya akan mendapat masalah, masalah dan masalah jika terus-terusan berada di dekat pemuda itu.

"Sarada?" panggil Boruto menyentak gadis yang sedang melamun itu.

"Eh?"

"Itu kening lo ..." gumam Boruto menatap kening Sarada dikotori oleh debu berwarna coklat. Boruto kian mendekat. Sementara Sarada terdiam.

Sarada tidak mengerti kenapa ia berdebar-debar. Boruto terlalu dekat dengannya. Saat Sarada tercenung menatap betapa birunya bola mata Boruto, ia sudah merasakan jempol kokoh sudah berada di keningnya. Mengusap-ngusap. Pipi Sarada memanas.

"Ada kotoran di kening lo," kata Boruto. "Gue bersihin, ya?"

Sarada hanya diam. Ia yakin kini pipinya sudah memerah. Pun Boruto baru menyadari ketika tidak sengaja netranya bertemu dengan netra sehitam jelaga milik Sarada. Bahwa gadis itu sangat cantik. Jempol Boruto berhenti mengusap kening Sarada, tetapi masih tetap berada di sana.

Untuk sekian detik hanya kebisuan. Dan suara detik jarum jam mengganti suasana hening saat itu. Sarada dan Boruto saling memandang. Begitu dekat. Mereka terdiam. Terpesona satu sama lain. Sampai Boruto tersadar, ia berkedip-kedip.

"Sorry!" Boruto mundur satu langkah, menjauh dari ranjang.

Sarada tertunduk dan mendorong kacamatanya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar dan tidak kembali tenang? Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya.

Untuk kesekian waktu saling terperangkap dalam rasa canggung, Boruto dan Sarada tidak berani untuk bertukar pandang. Sampai suara pintu dibuka oleh seseorang. Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati seorang wanita dewasa yang cantik dengan rambut merah mudanya.

"Mama?"

"Sarada," ujar ibu Sarada bernama Uchiha Sakura. "Kamu tidak apa-apa, Nak?"

"Kenapa Mama bisa ada di sini?"

Sakura memeluk putri tunggalnya penuh rasa khawatir. Kemudian mengecup kening putrinya itu. "Tadi pihak sekolah menelpon Papa, katanya asma kamu kambuh di sekolah. Tapi Papa tidak bisa datang karena sibuk di kantor, jadi Papa telpon Mama. Makanya Mama buru-buru ke sini," jelas Sakura.

"Astaga, Mama khawatir sekali. Kamu betul tidak apa-apa, Sarada?" sambungnya.

Sarada menjawab, "Aku sudah nggak pa-pa kok, Ma. Tapi, siapa yang suruh pihak sekolah hubungin Papa?"

Ketika gadis itu menoleh ke arah Boruto, seolah meminta jawaban, pemuda itu tertawa mempertontokan deret giginya.

"Pasti lo ya, Boruto?" tuduh Sarada.

Boruto memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana. Mengedik bahu cepat dan berkata, "Adek Sarada yang suruh, jadi Kakak langsung melaksanakannya."

"Kamu kakak kelas Sarada, ya?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sarada melototi Boruto karena telah asal bicara. Ia menggeleng kepalanya cepat, isyarat bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Boruto itu tidak benar.

"Bukan, Ma. Dia teman sekelas Sarada."

"Tapi kok dia berduaan dalam ruangan ini sama kamu, ya? Itu tidak baik ketika lelaki dan perempuan berdua-duan apalagi di ruangan sempit seperti ini." Meski terdengar ketus, tetapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura demi kebaikan. Ia sedikit tidak suka ada anak lelaki mendekati putrinya dengan sembarangan.

Ingin Sarada menggerutu 'tuh kan?' semua karena ulah Boruto yang asal ceplas-ceplos. Sekarang ibunya menjadi salah paham.

"Bukan begitu, Ma." Sarada membela. "Dia namanya Boruto. Dia teman sekelas Sarada dan memang bicaranya agak blak-blakan gitu. Tapi dia yang sudah menolong Sarada dan merawat Sarada di UKS, Ma."

"Begitu?" timpal Sakura lalu melirik Boruto sekilas. "Kalau begitu terima kasih, ya, Nak Boruto. Karena sudah menolong anak saya. Sarada ini memang punya riwayat asma, jadi tidak boleh melakukan kegiatan yang terlalu buat capek. Soalnya nanti asmanya bisa kambuh."

"O-oh, begitu, Tante. Iya sama-sama," jawab Boruto. Ia menghela napas lega dan mengelus dada. Untung saja Sarada tidak menceritakan kronologis yang sebenarnya. Bahwa dirinya adalah penyebab asma Sarada kambuh. Boruto sangat bersyukur dan berhutang budi sekali lagi kepada gadis itu.

"Dan Papa," ujar Sarada melemah, "nggak bisa datang, ya?"

Sakura bisa melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah putrinya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau sudah menyangkut tentang suaminya itu, Sarada selalu terlihat murung.

"Papa kan masih kerja di kantor. Dia benar-benar sibuk dan tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya," sahut Sakura. Ia tersenyum membelai pipi Sarada yang kini menundukkan kepala. "Kan ada Mama di sini, jadi tidak usah terlihat sedih begitu. Ya?"

"Padahal anaknya dalam keadaan bahaya, tapi Papa sebegitunya masih nggak peduli," ujar Sarada.

Boruto yang mendengarnya berwajah serius.

"Mungkin kalau Sarada sekarat pun, Papa tetap nggak akan peduli."

"Hush! Kamu ngomong apa, sih?" kelit Sakura menangkup kedua pipi putrinya agar Sarada bisa menatapnya. "Papa itu sayang sama kamu, makanya dia bekerja keras agar dapat memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu, Sarada. Semua yang dia lakukan itu untuk masa depan kamu juga."

Gadis itu enggan menjawab. Selalu seperti ini. Tiap kali Sarada membutuhkan sang ayah, ayahnya selalu tidak ada di sana. Uchiha Sasuke seorang wakil direktur yang memegang sebuah perusahaan di kota itu merupakan ayah kebanggaan Sarada. Ayah yang selalu menjadi panutannya. Ambisinya. Dan seorang ayah yang selalu ia rindukan.

Sasuke selalu disibukkan oleh pekerjaan sehingga melupakan bahwa ia memiliki cinta di rumah yang harus ia jaga. Putri semata wayangnya.

Ketika Sarada masih berusia lima tahun adalah saat dimana kebahagiaanya berada di puncak karena sosok Sasuke selalu ada di sisi gadis itu. Waktu itu Sasuke hanyalah seorang staf akunting sebelum dipercaya memegang sebuah perusahaan warisan keluarga besar Uchiha. Sehingga ia masih memiliki banyak waktu yang bisa ia bagi untuk keluarga, termasuk Sarada.

Semua kasih sayang, tak terkecuali, selalu Sarada dapatkan. Sasuke selalu mengajari Sarada hal-hal baru karena ia sadar bahwa putrinya memiliki otak jenius sama seperti dirinya. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, melaui kinerja Sasuke yang semakin baik, ia diangkat langsung oleh CEO yang merupakan kakaknya sendiri menjadi wakil dalam mengelola perusahaan itu. Dan pembagian waktu antara pekerjaan dan keluarga pun semakin tidak stabil. Sampai Sarada menyadari bahwa sosok ayah yang dulu selalu ada di dekatnya, kini semakin jauh. Ia hampir lupa rasa kasih sayang dari seorang ayah.

Hingga suatu waktu Sarada bertekad, ingin selalu menjadi yang nomer satu. Peringkat satu. Demi mendapatkan perhatian ayahnya. Agar Uchiha Sasuke melihat betapa pintarnya sang tunggal Uchiha. Memujinya dan kembali memberi Sarada perhatian itu.

Walaupun terdengar egois, hanya itu yang bisa Sarada lakukan saat ini agar ia tidak lupa bagaimana rasanya dicintai oleh seorang ayah.

 **..o0o..**

Malam hari yang sunyi. Saat Sarada membuka jendela kamarnya, hawa dingin menusuk melalui hembusan angin yang menggerak-gerakkan helai rambutnya mengalun. Ia tatap angkasa, bintang memenuhi eurofia makhluk langit malam. Hanya coba menangkap perasaan damai demi tidak berlarut-larut dalam kesedihannya.

"Suatu hari nanti ... Papa pasti bakal kembali seperti dulu."

Segenggam harapan yang setiap hari ia yakini. Sarada akan terus berusaha demi mewujudkannya. Karena dialah ... cinta pertama Sarada. Sosok ayah. Lelaki paling ia cintai di dunia ini.

Sampai getaran ponselnya di atas meja mengagetkan Sarada dari lamunan. Ia meraih ponsel itu. Siapa yang telah mengiriminya pesan malam-malam begini?

"Pasti Chocho."

Ketika ia melihat ponselnya, ada sederet nomer tidak dikenal mengirim chat ke WhatsApp Sarada.

62 857-5554-83xx

online

 **Sarada?**

Dengan cepat gadis itu mengetik pesan balasan.

 **Iya. Kamu siapa?**

Tidak sampai sepuluh detik, Sarada sudah menerima balasannya.

62 857-5554-83xx

online

 **Makhluk Tuhan paling sexy, Uzumaki Boruto.**

"Astaga, si Boruto itu?" ucapnya seraya menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan. Kembali ia membalas pesan itu.

 **Lo dapet nomer wa gue**

 **dari mana, Nyet?**

62 857-5554-83xx

online

 **Dari hatimu**

Rasanya ... ingin sekali Sarada melempar ponselnya ke kepala pemuda itu jika mereka sedang berhadapan saat ini.

 **Nggak usah ngomong**

 **macem-macem.**

 **Ngaku sekarang,**

 **lo dapet nomer wa gue**

 **dari mana?**

62 857-5554-83xx

online

 **Ah. Mami galak banget sih. Papi itu dapet dari cowcow. Gitu aja marahnya selangit_-**

Sarada membalas.

 **Bukan Cowcow, Nyet.**

 **Tapi Chocho.**

62 857-5554-83xx

online

 **Lah bener kan?**

 **CowCow = SapiSapi**

Sarada di seberang sana, sedikit terkikik akibat chat dari Boruto. Kalau Chocho sampai tahu dirinya dibilang sapi, pasti gadis gemuk itu akan marah besar.

 **Eh, gitu-gitu dia temen gue, ya.**

 **Jangan seenaknya ngomong.**

 **Emangnya lo ngapain sih**

 **pake nge-wa gue segala?**

Beberapa menit menunggu, Boruto belum juga membalas chat Sarada. Entah kenapa gadis itu sangat berharap pesan itu akan dibalas. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia sepeduli itu? Terlalu lama menunggu, Sarada mencoba untuk tertidur dan meletakkan ponselnya di samping bantal berwarna krem muda.

Lima menit.

Enam menit.

Tujuh menit.

Boruto sama sekali tidak membalas pesan Sarada. Akhirnya rasa kantuk datang dan membuat kedua kelopak mata Sarada mengatup. Dan terbuka lagi, tertutup lagi. Begitu terus untuk ke sekian kali. Sampai getaran melalui ponselnya membuat Sarada terkejut. Ia segera meraih ponsel berwarna gold kemudian membaca pesan yang ternyata balasan dari sang pentolan sekolah, Uzumaki Boruto.

62 857-5554-83xx

1 menit yang lalu

 **Gue cuma pengen mastiin kalau elo baik-baik aja.**

 **Untuk yang tadi di sekolah gue minta maaf.**

 **Gue ga maksud untuk mencelakai lo.**

 **Dan buat masalah lo sama bokap lo, gue ga maksud juga ikut campur.**

 **Cuman gue tahu apa rasanya jadi lo ketika kehilangan kasih sayang orangtua.**

 **Yang jelas gue cuma mau bilang, don't be sad and keep trust for something will be ok.**

 **Dan jika lo percaya sama gue, izinkan Uzumaki Boruto untuk mengisi kekosongan hati lo dengan semua hal-hal luar biasa yg bakalan gue lakuin buat lo, demi bisa ngeliat lo tersenyum di setiap hari yang gue lewati :)**

 **Jangan tidur kemaleman dan moga mimpi indah.**

 **...**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Noviquinn**

 **20 Nov' 2017**


	7. 6 Papa ?

**Happy Reading**

Boruto tidak menyangka jika pagi-pagi sekali sang ayah akan menemuinya di rumah bibi, padahal jarum jam belum menunjukkan pukul enam. Sejak kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, Boruto memang memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama bibinya, Hanabi. Ketimbang harus tinggal satu atap bersama orangtua yang telah membuat hidup bahagianya hancur berantakan.

"Mau apa ke sini?" tanya Boruto ketus.

Kini mereka duduk bersila di atas lantai ruang keluarga. Saling berhadapan satu sama lain, Boruto membuang muka, enggan memandang sosok ayah yang memberi sorot penyesalan di sepanjang waktu. Hanabi yang duduk di samping Boruto, melotot lalu mencubit pinggang pemuda itu. Boruto menjerit kesakitan.

"Aww, sakit, Bibi!"

"Bicara yang sopan di depan Papa-mu sendiri, Boruto!"

"Di depan orang tua ini?" tunjuk Boruto remeh. "Untuk apa bertingkah sopan di hadapan orang yang sudah membuat keluarganya menderita? Gue sih ogah!"

"Boruto!" bentak Hanabi. Menurutnya, Boruto sudah keterlaluan.

Naruto menyela, "Tidak apa-apa, Hanabi. Apa yang dikatakan Boruto memang benar."

Mendengar pengakuan Naruto, membuat Boruto mendengus remeh. "Hh! Nggak usah sok _respect_ , deh! Sekarang lo _to the point_ aja, mau lo apa datang ke rumah ini pagi-pagi buta?"

"Boruto!"

"Udah deh, Bi, diem!" sela Boruto membungkam Hanabi.

Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa kesalahan yang ia lakukan akan berdampak fatal untuk anak sulungnya, Boruto. Luka basah yang pernah ia gores di hati putranya itu, rupanya tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh hanya dengan perkataan maaf. Di sepanjang perjalanan hidup Naruto, kali ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri atas kesalahan yang pernah ia perbuat di masa lalu. Apalagi putranya itu.

"Papa hanya mohon satu hal sama kamu," ujar Naruto lemah lembut, "pulanglah ke rumah."

"Udah berapa kali gue bilang, gue nggak bakalan sudi nginjakin kaki di rumah lo itu!" bentak Boruto menggores luka baru di hati Naruto.

"Ini bukan untuk Papa, tapi untuk Himawari."

Mendengar nama adiknya, kening Boruto mengerut. "Himawari? Dia bisa ketemu gue di luar asal bukan di rumah lo!"

"Adikmu sakit, Boruto!"

Pemuda itu terkejut dalam diam. Mukanya yang sejak tadi berpaling dari Naruto, akhirnya mau menatap pria itu. "Hima sakit? Sakit apa?" tanyanya.

Naruto menghela napas. "Dia demam tinggi, muntah-muntah, bahkan susah makan."

"Sudah dibawa ke Rumah Sakit?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Dia tidak mau, kalau tidak dengan kamu, Boruto. Tapi Papa sudah bawa dokter ke rumah dan Himawari sudah diberi obat sesuai keluhannya. Hanya saja ... dia susah mau makan. Katanya dia sangat ingin ketemu kamu. Makanya, Papa mohon sekali sama kamu untuk pulang ke rumah."

Meskipun Boruto terlihat sangat membenci ayahnya, tetapi pemuda itu sangat menyayangi sang adik. Sebagai seorang kakak, Boruto rela-rela saja melakukan apa pun demi Himawari. Baginya, keluarga yang tersisa di dunia ini adalah bibinya, Hanabi dan adik semata wayangnya, Himawari. Sementara sosok ayah sudah ia anggap mati bersama kenangan masa lalu kelam bersama sang ibu. Pertumbuhan Boruto dibentuk oleh rasa sakit dan kekecewaan dalam rumah tangga orangtuanya yang tidak berjalan dengan harmonis. Boruto terbiasa merasakan sakit hati.

"Ok. Pagi ini sebelum berangkat sekolah, gue akan ke rumah lo. Tapi inget!" ujarnya memberi jeda dengan sorot ancaman. "Gue rela nginjekin kaki di rumah itu karena adik gue, bukan berarti gue sudi memaafkan lo dan mau tinggal di sana. Itu pun gue bakalan nginep kalau Hima yang suruh, kalau nggak, gue balik."

"Terserah kamu," sahut Naruto meski hatinya terasa sesak mendengar pengakuan Boruto. "Kamu mau pulang saja, Papa sudah sangat bersyukur. Himawari pasti akan sangat senang."

Saat kedua sorot netra biru Naruto benubruk netra Boruto, pemuda itu berpaling. Boruto berdiri dari posisi duduk dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hanabi yang terdiam.

Sudah kesekian kalinya Boruto menggabaikan Naruto seperti itu. Pria itu sudah terbiasa, meskipun ia tidak bisa membohongi bahwa hatinya kerap kali tersakiti atas perilaku Boruto terhadapnya.

Naruto tidak melawan. Ia membiarkan Boruto melakukan apa pun yang pemuda itu inginkan dengan melindunginya dari masalah tanpa sepengetahuan sang putra sulung. Naruto rela bernegoisasi pada pihak sekolah tempat Boruto menuntut ilmu. Agar pihak sekolah tidak akan mengeluarkan putranya itu dari sekolah apa pun yang terjadi. Justru memberi anak itu pelajaran dan membuatnya berubah adalah harapan Naruto kepada sekolah.

Sebab, jika Boruto dikeluarkan dari sekolah, jutrsu itu menjadi surganya karena pemuda itu akan terbebas dari tuntutan belajar. Sementara bersekolah adalaj sesuatu yang dianggap penjara oleh Boruto.

Naruto akui, Boruto sedikit bersemangat sekolah sejak pemuda itu duduk di kelas satu SMA. Entah karena hal apa, tetapi Naruto bersyukur atas itu. Putranya yang beringas akhirnya bersedia menuntut ilmu di sekolah tanpa harus menggunakan kekerasan untuk membujuknya.

"Maafkan tingkah Boruto yang tadi, ya, Kak." Hanabi berwajah murung dan merasa bersalah atas sikap Boruto yang tidak sopan.

Naruto menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu dia hanya berusaha melepaskan kemarahannya terhadapku. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya."

"Tapi dia itu keterlaluan, Kak. Kalau dia bersikap seperti itu ketika mendiang Kakak masih hidup, pasti dia akan memarahi Boruto habis-habisan," sahut Hanabi kesal.

Pria itu tersenyum kecut. Mengingat betapa bejatnya ia di masa lalu terhadap mendiang sang istri, Hinata. Ibarat garam yang ditabur di atas luka, ia merasa sangat sakit. Mungkin sikap Boruto terhadapnya selama ini merupakan suatu bentuk karma yang memang sudah sepantasnya ia dapatkan.

"Biarkan saja, Hanabi. Aku rela menerima semuanya, semua akibat dari suatu hal buruk yang telah kulakukan di masa lalu. Boruto meludah di atas wajahku pun, aku rela menerimanya."

 **..o0o..**

Pemuda itu memandang tajam jalanan di depannya. Deru mesin motor yang begitu keras adalah pertanda ia mengendara dengan kecepatan kencang di jalan raya. Seragam sekolah putih abu-abu tertutup oleh jaket hodie hitamnya yang tak terkancing. Berkibar-kibar di samping tubuhnya diterpa angin.

Boruto meremas pedal motornya, keras. Pikirannya kacau hanya karena memikirkan sang adik, Himawari. Harusnya ia tidak membiarkan adik perempuannya itu tinggal bersama sang ayah, pria yang telah menelantarkan keluarga kecil Uzumaki di masa lalu. Boruto menyesal tidak bisa membujuk Himawari untuk tinggal bersamanya di rumah bibi Hanabi.

Karena seberandal-berandalnya Boruto, ia tetap seorang kakak yang memiliki cinta untuk sang adik.

Sampai kapan pun.

Di jalan pagi yang mulai padat, di pinggir jalan, Boruto melihat mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir. Bukan karena mobil itu terlihat mogok yang membuat Boruto menepikan motornya, mendekat. Melainkan karena sosok gadis berseragam sekolah mirip dengannya, berkacamata, yang membuat Boruto datang menghampirinya.

"Kenapa, Tan?" tanya Boruto di samping wanita berambut pink muda.

Sakura yang menelpon di pinggir jalan dengan gelisah, agak terkejut dengan kehadiran Boruto. Apalagi Sarada, ia dua kali lipat merasa terkejut.

"Kok bisa ada Boruto segala, sih?" batin Sarada.

"Eh, Nak Boruto? Ini mobil Tante mogok," sahut Sakura. Keringat menetes di keningnya. "Padahal mau ngantar Sarada ke sekolah, malah mogok begini."

"Boleh saya coba, Tan? Siapa tahu abis Boruto nyalain pake tangan Boruto langsung nyala," ujar Boruto dan tersenyum ke arah Sarada. Gadis itu memutar bola mata malas.

"Boleh, boleh."

Boruto turun dari motor besar hitamnya dan meraih kunci mobil yang diberikan Sakura. Dan ketika Boruto melewati Sarada, gadis itu bisa mencium aroma parfum pemuda itu begitu wangi. Wangi vanilla yang berhasil membuat dada Sarada berdebar-debar.

Kenapa gue jadi grogi pas ada dia?

Suara mesin yang tidak bisa menyala, menderu-deru ketika Boruto menghidupkan kontaknya. Pemuda itu menggeram frustrasi. Sebagai laki-laki ia merasa malu karena tidak tahu cara membenarkan mobil yang mogok. Apalagi di depan perempuan incarannya, benar-benar memalukan, pikir Boruto.

"Kayaknya karena tangan lo deh, mobilnya makin rusak!" ujar Sarada menyentak Boruto, tersinggung.

Pemuda itu diam saja. Ia masih ingat ada ibu Sarada di sana. Ia tidak akan berani berkata macam-macam untuk membalas ucapan gadis itu.

Boruto keluar dari dalam mobil hitam Sakura. Menggaruk leher dan tersenyum kikuk di hadapan dua perempuan Uchiha itu.

"Maaf, Tante. Boruto juga nggak bisa bantu, hehe."

Sakura terkikik. "Nggak pa-pa. Kok malah kamu yang minta maaf?"

Boruto masih menggaruk lehernya demi mengalihkan rasa kikuk. Ia melirik Sarada. "Oh, atau gini aja deh. Biar Boruto aja yang anterin Sarada ke sekolah, nanti biar temen Boruto suruh bantu benerin mobil Tante. Dia anak bengkel, tinggalnya nggak jauh dari sini."

Apa? Boruto nyuruh temennya buat bantu Mama? Yang ada temannya anak berandalan semua. Mama bisa dibegal ntar.

"Eh, nggak-nggak!" sela Sarada membuat Sakura dan Boruto menoleh ke arahnya bersamaan. "Gue nemenin Mama aja. Lo boleh berangkat duluan."

"Tapi nanti kamu terlambat loh, Sarada." Sakura mengelus lengan putrinya lembut. "Kamu ikut Boruto saja. Lagipula, Mama sudah telepon Om Obito untuk jemput dan ngurusin mobil kita."

Sakura menoleh ke Boruto. "Tante makasih loh atas tawaran kamu. Kamu cukup ajak Sarada ikut berangkat sekolah sama kamu aja. Boruto mau, 'kan?"

Pemuda itu sumringah. "Tentu mau kok, Tante!"

"Ya, iyalah mau. Dasar, licik!" batin Sarada, bermuka masam.

"Ya, udah. Sarada ikut Boruto dulu, ya?" ujar Sakura.

"Tapi, Ma—"

"Udah cepet! Nanti kalian terlambat loh," sangkal Sakura. Sepertinya wanita itu menyukai Boruto. Pemuda itu tampak manis di matanya.

Percuma bersikeras dengan ibunya, Sarada tidak akan pernah bisa membantah. Ia melirik Boruto yang menyengir penuh kemenangan dan Sarada mendengus. Apa kata teman-temannya di sekolah nanti, jika mereka melihat Sarada berangkat sekolah bersama dengan si pentolan sekolah, Boruto? Ia pasti akan jadi bahan gossip mentah-mentah oleh mereka semua. Sialan.

Membimbing Sarada menuju motornya, Boruto memakai helm. Sedetik ia melirik Sarada yang cemberut, Boruto mengacak poni Sarada.

"Apaan, sih?" kata Sarada ketus. Ia mendadak panas Boruto menyentuhnya.

"Lo cemberut terus, gemes gue jadinya." Boruto mendekat dan berbisik di samping telinga Sarada. "Kalau nggak ada nyokap lo, udah gue gigit pipi lo!"

"Jangan macam-macam," bisik pelan Sarada, mundur selangkah. Kalau ibunya mendengar, bisa gawat.

Boruto hanya mengelus poni Sarada tanpa ingin membalas ucapan gadis itu. Pemuda itu menyelipkan poni sang gadis ke belakang telinganya. Sarada terdiam dengan pipi memerah.

"Belum gue ajak naik motor aja rambut lo udah berantakan," ujar Boruto merapikan helai nakal poni Sarada yang menjuntai di keningnya. "Coba gue tahu bakal berangkat ke sekolah bareng lo, gue bawa helm dua. Tapi lo tenang aja, ada gue. Jangankan untuk ngelindungin kepala lo. Kaki lo, tangan lo, pundak, tubuh, senyum, bahkan hati lo pun...

... gue rela buat selalu melindunginya."

 **TBC**

 _A/N : Buat yg udah baca apalagi yg kasi review dan nge-fave cerita ini, makasi yah. Dan semua masukannya makasi, berguna banget buat aku wkwkwk. Sengaja update cepet buat kalian yg udah kangen sama Babang Boruto *_ _Ketemu lagi chapter depan genks._ _#cmiwiw_


	8. 7 Ada Rasa

Di jalan raya mengendara di atas motor besar bersama Boruto, membuat Sarada bungkam seribu bahasa. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka. Jujur saja, ia masih kepikiran dengan pesan _WhatsApp_ Boruto semalam.

Ketika pemuda itu berkata akan mengisi kekosongan hati Sarada dengan selalu membuat gadis itu tersenyum setiap harinya. Kata-kata itu bagai terikat di kepala Sarada. Bahkan, sesekali membuat pipinya memanas.

"Kita mampir dulu ya ke toko boneka," ujar Boruto memulai obrolan.

Sarada memperbaiki rambutnya yang diterpa angin lalu berkata, "M-mau ngapain ke toko boneka?"

"Pokoknya ikut aja."

Otak Sarada menerka tanpa diminta. Kira-kira untuk apa Boruto pergi ke toko boneka, jika tidak untuk membeli salah satunya? Namun, untuk siapa? Sarada seratus persen sangat ingin tahu. Apa Boruto membeli untuk dirinya sendiri? Ah, tipe cowok berandal seperti Boruto mana suka main boneka.

Atau, jangan-jangan Boruto membeli untuk seorang cewek? Memikirkan itu, dada Sarada memanas. Cewek? Siapa? Ah, tidak mungkin. Atau, jangan-jangan untuk dirinya? Tidak-tidak. Sarada menggeleng. Tidak mungkin seperti itu. Sarada menepuk pipinya sendiri untuk menyadarkan bahwa tanpa sadar dirinya berharap Boruto akan memberinya sebuah boneka.

Ternyata pemuda itu menilik melalui kaca spionnya, tingkah aneh Sarada. "Lo napa?" tanya Boruto.

Sarada tersentak. "Nggak! Nggak kenapa-napa."

"Kok lo aneh gitu? Nggak biasa ya, dibonceng sama cowok cakep macam gue?" ujar Boruto terkekeh.

"Idih! Amit-amit, deh. Yang ada gue nyesel juga berangkat sekolah bareng lo!"

"Masa?" sahut Boruto remeh.

Dengan sengaja ia merendahkan kecepatan motornya tiba-tiba agar Sarada menabrak punggungnya. Refleks, Sarada merangkul pinggang Boruto.

"Lo apa-apaan, sih?" protes Sarada geram. "Gue hampir jatuh, tahu!"

"Jatuh cinta sama gue?" sahut Boruto santai kemudian mulai mengendarai motornya kembali dengan benar. "Nggak pa-pa, sih. Pasti gue tangkap dengan senang hati."

"Amit, amit, amit, amit, amit!"

"Itu 'amit'-nya nggak usah kebanyakan juga kali? Cukup nama gue aja yang perlu lo sebut banyak-banyak."

Mendengar itu, Sarada hanya bungkam. Membiarkan sesuatu yang aneh bergemuruh dalam dadanya.

Kembali menilik ke kaca spion, Boruto menangkap wajah cemberut Sarada yang tampak menggemaskan baginya. "Pegangan coba!" pinta Boruto.

"Pegangan kayak gimana?"

Boruto mendengus. "Ya, pegangan kayak ginilah!"

Pemuda itu menarik satu lengan Sarada agar melingkar di pinggangnya. Gadis itu tercekat dan terdiam selama beberapa detik, merasakan hal aneh itu lagi bergemuruh dalam dadanya. Lalu menarik tangannya kembali.

"Gue nggak mau!" protes Sarada lagi. "Itu sih enakan di lo-nya!"

"Cih! Disuruh pegangan aja susah banget, sih! Kalau lo jatuh, gue juga yang susah."

"Pokoknya gue nggak mau!"

"Jangan nyesel, ya?"

Ucapan Boruto barusan terdengar seperti ancaman di telinga Sarada. Seperti yang ia pikirkan, ternyata pemuda itu benar-benar membawa motornya mengendara dengan kencang di jalan raya. Seperti seorang yang profesional, Boruto cukup mahir berkendara dengan kecepatan tinggi padahal jalanan sedang padat saat itu.

Tidak menyembunyikan rasa takutnya, Sarada menahan napas di jok belakang. Namun karena ego yang tinggi, ia tetap tidak ingin berpegangan pada Boruto.

"Lo kekencengan naik motornya!" teriak Sarada. Lagi-lagi memprotes.

"Terserah gue! Kan ini motor gue, lo cuma penumpang. Jadi ngikut aja."

"Kalau gue jatuh gimana?"

"Siapa suruh nggak pegangan? Masih untung juga gue nggak marah dipegang-pegang sama lo," ungkap Boruto memicingkan mata, "biasanya kalo ada cewek yang sedekat ini sama gue, langsung gue lempar."

Hal itu membuat Sarada cemberut yang tidak terlihat oleh Boruto. Lagi-lagi gengsi merebut semua ego Sarada. Gadis itu masih bersikeras dengan prinsipnya bahwa pantang bergantung dengan cowok. Apalagi cowok itu adalah Uzumaki Boruto si biang masalah. Lebih baik ia mencengkram rok sekolahnya sampai robek daripada harus memeluk pinggang pemuda itu.

Melihat betapa keras kepalanya Sarada, Boruto menghela napas. Ia memilih untuk mengalah dan merendahkan kecepatan motornya.

"Susah sih, hati es." Boruto menggerutu.

"Apa lo bilang?" sahut Sarada. Ia mencium bau-bau sarkasme di sini. "Siapa yang lo maksud hati es, hah?"

"Itu! Anak ceweknya Pak Uchiha!"

"Heh! Jangan asal ngomong nama marga gue, ya!"

"Ya, Mami. Papi denger, kok."

"Hei!"

Sepanjang jalan berkendara, Sarada terus saja mengomel. Boruto berkali-kali mendengus, membiarkan gadis itu mengatakan apa saja yang ia mau. Lagipula asalkan orang itu Sarada, Boruto rasa itu sama sekali tidak masalah. Ia selalu merasa nyaman jika berada di dekat gadis cerdas itu.

Ketika Boruto iseng melirik kaca spionnya melihat ke belakang, ia mendapati beberapa anak sebaya dengannya berkendara di atas motor seperti sedang mengejarnya. Sarada pun menyadari hal itu. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, kurang lebih empat motor yang ditumpangi beberapa siswa dari sekolah lain; mendekat dengan wajah marah.

"Itu kan seragam sekolah anak-anak SMK Bhakti?" tanya Sarada.

Samar-samar Sarada mendengar suara teriakan memanggil nama Boruto oleh sekumpulan pemuda itu.

"Woi, Boruto! Berhenti!"

"Gue hajar lo, B*ngsat!"

"Jangan lari lo! Dasar, Pengecut!"

Kini Boruto tahu siapa mereka. Rupanya kumpulan anak SMK Bhakti yang waktu itu pernah berkelahi dengannya. Yang beberapa hari lalu membuatnya membolos dan tertidur dengan wajah lebam di atap sekolah. Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan pada Sarada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Meskipun gadis itu memasang rona bingung di wajahnya. Mereka hanya perlu melarikan diri sekarang juga.

"Boruto, siapa mereka?"

"Sarada, kali ini gue serius." Boruto berkata dalam.

"Apaan?"

"Lo harus pegangan."

"Eh?" Belum sempat Sarada bicara lebih lanjut, Boruto sudah membawa motornya melaju kencang meninggalkan sekumpulan murid berandalan itu. Menyentak Sarada tiba-tiba sehingga mau tak mau ia memeluk pinggang Boruto erat.

Ke empat motor di belakangnya masih setia mengejar. Namun, Boruto tidak akan kalah sampai di situ. Sarada sudah tidak tahu lagi berapa kecepatan motor yang Boruto pakai untuk membawa mereka melarikan diri. Gadis itu hanya bisa menahan napas berkali-kali merasakan sensasi melesat secepat itu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Ajang kejar-kejaran di jalan raya pun terjadi. Beruntung, tidak ada Polantas yang bertugas di jalanan. Jika tidak, mereka pasti sudah kena tilang.

Motor Boruto berkelok-kelok melewati pengendara lain. Mengundang amarah mereka yang merasa terusik. Sarada hanya bisa menutup mata sesekali menghindari tatapan cemooh orang-orang. Namun di dalam hati, ia merasa tertantang. Mereka harus menjadi yang paling depan.

Memang pada dasarnya Sarada itu suka menjadi yang nomer satu. Kejar-kejaran di jalan raya seperti itu saja, ia anggap sebagai pertandingan yang harus dimenangkan dan dialah yang harus menjadi peringkat pertama. Semacam balap liar, pikir Sarada.

" _Wohoo_! Kita menang!!" sorak Sarada menoleh ke belakang sambil memainkan jempolnya turun ke bawah.

Pemuda-pemuda yang mengejar Boruto itu tertinggal jauh di belakang, hanya bisa mengumpat penuh amarah.

"B*ngsat! Berhasil lolos lagi tuh anak!"

"Tenang aja, besok-besok kita bales dia."

"Pastilah! Anak sok jagoan kayak gitu bakalan cepat mampus. Lihat aja!" Kawaki menggeram marah. "Kalau perlu sama ceweknya juga."

 **..o0o..**

Setelah adegan kejar-kejaran dengan motor itu, akhirnya Boruto dan Sarada sampai di halaman parkir sekolah mereka.

"Huh, kita menang! Hahaha!" ujar Sarada ketika turun dari atas motor disusul Boruto. Gadis itu tertawa lepas. "Gila aja mau balapin motor gede kayak gini sementara mereka cuma naik motor bebek kayak gitu? Mana bisa!"

Boruto hanya bisa tertegun setelah melepaskan helm di kepalanya. Ia memandangi Sarada yang tampak bahagia seperti melihat seorang dewi yang baru turun dari langit. Cantik. Boruto terpesona dengan senyum yang terukir di wajah gadis itu. Sebuah senyum berbeda yang tidak pernah Boruto lihat dari seorang Uchiha Sarada. Sekali lagi, ia merasa dunianya ditarik lebih jauh oleh gadis ini untuk kedua kalinya.

"L-lo kenapa liatin gue kayak gitu?" tanya Sarada merasa diperhatikan.

Boruto mengerjap beberapa kali. "Oh, nggak! Lo manis aja, sih."

"Hah?"

"Itu!" tunjuk Boruto di ujung bibir Sarada. "Tante Sakura hamil lo dulu ngidam gula aren, ya?"

"Mana gue tahu. Kenapa?"

"Habisnya lo kalau senyum manisnya kebangetan!" kata Boruto dan berlalu melewati Sarada sembari memasukkan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana. "Untung masih pagi, kalau malam kan gue bisa khilaf."

Sarada hanya diam; tersipu. Ia menyentuh sudut bibir yang tadi disentuh oleh Boruto sambil menatapi punggung pemuda itu, seksama. Apa yang barusan itu Boruto sedang menggodanya? Sarada menggeleng kepalanya untuk ke sekian kali, menyangkal jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

"Eh, Boruto!" panggil Sarada lalu menyamakan langkah kaki.

"Apa?"

"Lo tadi katanya mau ke toko boneka?" tanya Sarada.

"Ah, gue lupa!" sentak Boruto menepuk jidatnya lemah. "Ini jam berapa?"

Sarada menilik jam di tangannya. "Jam setengah depalan kurang tiga menit."

"Ck," Boruto tampak gusar membuat Sarada mengerutkan alis, "gue mesti pergi!"

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" Sarada menarik lengan Boruto mencegah pemuda itu melarikan diri. "Lo mau ke mana? Bentar lagi bel masuk."

"Gue mesti ke toko boneka dulu habis itu—"

"Lo mau bolos lagi?" tanya Sarada. "Absen lo udah banyak kosong, lo masih aja mau bolos? Ntar kalo lo nggak naik kelas, baru deh lo ngerasa."

Hal itu membuat Boruto mendengus. Ia melirik ke tangan yang di genggam Sarada lalu tersenyum jahil. "Duh, nempel terus kayak tai ayam keinjek kaki."

Melirik arah pandang Boruto, Sarada buru-buru melepaskan lengan pemuda itu. "Apaa, sih?"

"Cie! Mami malu, cie!" Boruto mencolek pipi Sarada, gemas.

"Mami-mami, kepala lo peyang?" Sarada merasa sangat malu, memilih untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu. Boruto mengejarnya dari belakang. "Buruan, udah bel masuk tuh!" lanjut Sarada.

"Eh, bentar deh!" Kali ini tanpa ragu, Boruto yang menahan bahu Sarada. Gadis itu berbalik badan, agak risih. Beberapa siswa yang memerhatikan mereka bersama tampak berbisik.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sarada sambil mendengus.

"Nanti pulang sekolah temenin gue, mau?"

"Ngapain? Nggah, ah!"

"Eh, beneran. Anggap aja gue sekalian ngantarin lo pulang. Daripada gue dituntut sama Tante Sakura karena sudah menghamili anak orang."

"Eh, jaga mulut lo, ya!"

"Ya, salah!" Boruto terkikik. "Maksudnya karena gue sudah ngantarin lo berangkat sekolah, jadi gue juga harus bertanggung jawab ngantar lo balik ke rumah dengan selamat."

Namanya juga Boruto. Ada saja alasan _nyeleneh_ yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Pada dasarnya, Boruto adalah anak yang suka bicara ceplas-ceplos.

"Gimana? Sarada mau?" tanya Boruto lagi.

Sarada tiba-tiba merasa panas. "Ini kok Boruto ngomongnya jadi sok imut gini, ya?" batinnya.

"Sarada!"

"Hm, ya udah. Gue mau!"

"Yes!" Boruto mengepal tangannya di depan dada. " _Ok, lets go to learn at the school before!"_

Boruto menarik lengan Sarada agar mereka bisa berjalanan bersisian. Bel masuk membuat semua siswa-siswi berlari memenuhi koridor. Hal itu membuat Sarada melakukan hal yang sama karena gadis itu tidak ingin terlambat masuk kelas. Apalagi jam pelajaran diisi oleh guru yang _killer_ -nya tidak ketolongan, Pak Ibiki.

"Eh, nggak usah lari juga kali!" seru Boruto ketika Sarada meninggalkannya yang hanya berjalan santai. Padahal semua orang bergegas masuk ke kelas masing-masing. "Karena gue adalah suami yang baik, maka demi istri, gue juga harus menyusulnya."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sarada, Boruto berlari agak jauh di belakangnya. Namun, Sarada tidak peduli. Ia hanya segera ingin masuk ke kelas. Sementara di perpotongan koridor menuju kelasnya, tubuh tegap seseorang tiba-tiba muncul. Sarada yang tidak bisa lagi menghindari orang itu, menabraknya sampai dirinya sendiri yang terjatuh duduk di bawah kaki pemuda itu.

"Lo nggak pa-pa?" tanyanya mengulur tangan, membantu Sarada berdiri.

"Gue nggak pa-pa." Sarada menepuk bokongnya yang berdebu. "Maaf, Mitsuki. Gue nggak tahu kalau lo mau lewat."

Mata pemuda itu menyipit karena tersenyum. "Nggak perlu minta maaf, kali? Gue juga yang salah, jalan sambil main _hp_."

Lalu Mitsuki memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku tas sekolahnya. Sarada menilik dari atas ke bawah, Mitsuki memakai seragam basket.

"Mau tanding, ya, Pak Kapten?" tanya Sarada, membuat Mitsuki kembali mengukir senyuman manis.

Pemuda itu menjawab, "Lo bisa aja. Iya gue ada pertandingan di sekolah sebelah. Seleksi aja sih sebenarnya buat turnamen di kabupaten."

"Keren banget!"

"Gitu, ya?" Melihat Sarada sebegitu berbinar memberi antusias padanya sebagai Kapten Basket SMA Negeri 1 Samarinda yang sangat dikagumi, memercik rasa bangga tersendiri di hati Mitsuki. Baru kali ini Sarada mengakui suatu hal milik orang lain. Karena Mitsuki sudah mengenal gadis itu dari SMP. Sebagai teman yang pernah sekelas dengan Sarada dulu, Mitsuki tahu kalau gadis itu tidak suka memuji orang lain demi mencari muka atau perhatian. Kecuali, memang orang itu memukau bagi Sarada. Mitsuki akui, ia sedikit tersanjung dengan sikap Sarada yang demikian.

"Pipi lo?" ucap Mitsuki seraya mengulur tangan ke depan wajah Sarada. Lalu mengusap-usapnya, lembut. "Ada debunya."

Awalnya gadis itu diam saja. Kemudian mundur selangkah agar sentuhan Mitsuki di wajahnya terlepas. "M-maaf, gue harus masuk kelas. Gue bisa terlambat! Bye."

Sarada mulai berlari kecil meninggalkan Mitsuki yang menatapi punggung mungilnya. Entah mengapa Mitsuki selalu ingin banyak tersenyum jika bersama gadis berkacamata itu.

Sementara tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ada Boruto yang mengepal tangan cukup kuat dengan roman marah menguasai dirinya. Jika Boruto tidak mengingat bahwa dirinya sekarang berada dalam area sekolah, mungkin ia akan menarik kepala si kapten basket itu lalu meleburkan senyum beserta wajahnya. Karena sudah berani menyentuh gadis yang berhasil memenuhi kepala Boruto belakangan ini.

"Lo resmi masuk _blacklist_ -nya Uzumaki Boruto, Uler!" Boruto menggeram. "Karena sudah berani nyentuh cewek yang gue suka."

 **TBC**

 **Novi**

 **10 Des' 2017**


	9. 8 Menjenguk

Sore itu Sarada hanya menekuk sudut-sudut bibirnya ke bawah selama berada di toko boneka bersama Boruto. Hanya dalam waktu satu hari, gosip tentang dirinya yang kian dekat dengan Boruto tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Mengundang godaan oleh teman-teman sekolahnya yang tertuju pada Sarada. Mengingat gadis itu selalu bertengkar dengan Boruto, tentu saja membuat seluruh penghuni sekolah keheranan. Apalagi setelah melihat Sarada berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama si pentolan sekolah itu.

"Daripada lo berdiri di pojokan gitu sambil cemberut, mendingan sini bantuin gue milih boneka!" ujar Boruto sibuk memilih boneka beragam bentuk.

Ada bentuk beruang, anjing, ular, kura-kura, ulat, upil dan ipil, bahkan Tora _The Explorer_. Atas nama laki-laki, Boruto bingung harus pilih yang mana.

"Hm, ini lucu kayaknya." Ia menentukan. Satu tangan Boruto mengulur; mengambil sebuah boneka berwarna ungu berbentuk ular. "Keren, nih!"

Sarada di balik tubuh Boruto berjalan mendekat. Ia menaikan sebelah alis ketika melihat boneka di tangan Boruto. Itu Ular dibilang lucu?

"Lo serius mau yang itu?" tanya Sarada.

"Keren loh ini," sahut Boruto memaju-majukan boneka ke arah Sarada sampai gadis itu melangkah mundur. "Imut-imut."

"Yang ada amit-amit, Bor. Ya, kali ada ular lucu?" sahut Sarada menepis Boruto yang mengusili dirinya dengan boneka ular. Ia memperbaiki kacamatanya sambil mendengus sebal. Ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang membuat Sarada penasaran. "Memangnya lo beli boneka buat siapa, sih?"

"Hm?" Boruto terdiam menatap boneka ularnya. "Buat seseorang."

"Ya, itu gue tahu. Maksudnya, siapa? Cewek atau cowok?"

"Cewek."

Sarada terdiam. Ada suatu hal aneh yang membuat dadanya terasa nyeri. Ia berkata, "Cewek? Siapa?"

"Ya ... pokoknya seseorang yang sangat gue sayang di dunia ini," ucap Boruto. Lalu mengembalikan boneka ular ke tempat semula di rak lemari paling atas. Ia kembali memilih karena Sarada berkata boneka ular itu tidak lucu.

Di sisi lain, Boruto tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Sarada. Ada yang aneh terjadi pada gadis itu. Tiba-tiba saja Sarada merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa kecewa. Badmood. Ia tidak mengerti itu apa dan tidak mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba bisa menjadi seperti itu. Rasanya berbeda ketika Sarada digoda oleh teman-teman sekolah karena gosip kedekatannya bersama Boruto. Kali ini rasanya lebih menyebalkan.

Mengabaikan perasaan aneh itu, Sarada menilik rak boneka di depannya. Memang ada sebuah boneka yang sejak awal mereka tiba di toko itu, menarik perhatian Sarada.

"Coba yang itu!" kata Sarada seraya menunjuk boneka kucing besar berwarna putih.

Boruto mengikuti arah tunjuk Sarada. "Yang ini?"

"Hm."

"Bagus, sih! Gemesin kayak yang milih," kata Boruto ketika sudah meraih boneka dengan bulu-bulu yang lembut. "Ya, udah. Gue ambil yang ini."

Setelah pergi membayar, Boruto membawa Sarada ke suatu tempat. Di sepanjang jalan, Sarada hanya diam karena sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Dengan kekecewaan yang merongrong dadanya, benar-benar membuat perasaan Sarada terusik. Ia bertanya-tanya, mengapa dirinya jadi seperti itu.

Apa karena Boruto berkata bahwa ada seorang perempuan yang sangat ia sayang di dunia ini? Dan Sarada kecewa?

"Sudah sampai," ucap Boruto.

Sarada tidak mendengar apa pun.

"Sarada! Oi!"

"Eh? Kenapa?" sahut gadis itu, dua bahunya terangkat, terkejut.

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Oh, ok." Perlahan Sarada turun dari atas motor, menilik rumah itu baik-baik. Rumah besar yang cukup mewah dengan aksen putih mendominasi.

"Ayo!" ajak Boruto melangkah lebih dulu. Sarada masih memerhatikan rumah itu dengan boneka di tangannya.

Beberapa kali memencet bel, akhirnya pintu dibuka oleh seorang perempuan paruh baya berpakaian daster.

"Halo, Bi." Boruto menyapa.

"Wah, Mas Boruto?" sahut bibi itu.

"Himawari di mana, Bi?"

"Ada di kamar, Mas. Ayo silahkan masuk."

Sarada menerka-nerka dalam hati. Ternyata nama cewek itu Himawari?

Mereka memasuki rumah besar itu bersama. Dari pertama kali menginjakan kaki di rumah itu, Sarada sudah menduga bahwa dalamnya akan semewah penampilan luarnya. Dan dugaannya benar. Rumah itu tampak elit dan mewah. Langit-langit atap yang tinggi. Ruangan yang luas. Ketika melihat ke atas, Sarada dapat melihat lampu hias yang cukup besar. Perabotan mahal pun melengkapi rumah itu.

Sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumah Sarada, jadi gadis itu terlihat biasa saja.

Yang membuat Sarada heran adalah tindakan seenaknya Boruto yang masuk ke dalam rumah orang seperti masuk rumah sendiri. Sepertinya Boruto memang sudah sering pergi ke rumah megah itu.

Boruto membimbing Sarada ke sebuah kamar dengan pintu yang dicat warna biru muda. Ia mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali dan suara seorang gadis mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Kak Boruto!" Gadis kecil yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur itu langsung duduk ketika Boruto dan Sarada memasuki kamarnya.

Sarada tampak kikuk berjalan di belakang Boruto. Namun, pemuda itu justru tersenyum sangat ramah. Senyum yang tidak sering ia tunjukan ke sembarang orang.

"Maaf, Kakak baru bisa jenguk Hima. Ini Kakak bawain boneka sama makanan kesukaan kamu," ucap Boruto. Ia berbalik mengulurkan tangan di depan Sarada.

Sementara Sarada jadi gelagapan ketika Boruto meminta boneka darinya. Sarada masih terheran-heran.

"Bonekanya lucu banget! Makasih, ya Kak." Himawari memeluk boneka itu ketika Boruto memberikan padanya. Lalu mengusap-usap kepala mungil sang adik.

"Kamu kok bisa sakit, sih? Kakak kan sudah sering bilang ke kamu, jaga kesehatan, makan yang teratur, tidur yang cukup. Himawari nggak pernah dengerin kata Kakak, ya?"

"Kok Kakak tahu Hima sakit?"

"Ya, tahulah! Mana ada Kakak yang nggak peduli sama adiknya sendiri, apalagi yang imut kayak kamu," ungkap Boruto panjang lebar. Yang tidak memungkiri bahwa hal itu membuat Sarada sangat terkejut dalam diamnya.

Ternyata Himawari itu adalah adik Boruto. Dan berarti rumah yang ia kunjungi itu adalah rumah Boruto juga. Sarada malu sendiri karena sudah berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Belum lagi ia harus melihat Boruto yang berbeda jauh seratus delapan puluh derajat dari Boruto yang selama ini ia kenal.

Jika di depan adik perempuannya, Boruto menjelma menjadi sangat ramah, penyayang bahkan murah senyum. Tidak seperti biasanya yang suka melotot, berkata kasar dengan orang lain, berkelahi dan menyibir. Sarada akui ia tertegun dengan hal itu. Dan harus diingat! Akhir-akhir ini Boruto memang terkadang berbicara manis juga pada Sarada.

Kenapa bisa?

Lalu sialnya lagi, kenapa Sarada justru memuji pemuda itu sekarang?

"Gue mikirin apa?" Sarada geleng-geleng kepala sendiri.

"Kakak suapin siomay-nya, ya? Kakak ambil piring sama sendok dulu, Himawari tunggu di sini." Boruto berdiri hendak pergi ke dapur. Sebelum itu ia bertanya pada Sarada. "Lo mau minum apa?"

"A-air putih aja deh."

"Yakin? Kalau mau, ada jus juga di sini."

"Nggak usah. Air putih aja."

" _Okay_."

Kini tinggal Sarada berduaan dengan Himawari di kamar itu. Pada dasarnya Himawari adalah anak yang ramah. Ia lebih dulu menyapa Sarada.

"Kakak, kayaknya kita belum kenalan, ya?" tanya Himawari dengan senyuman. "Kak Boruto nggak peka banget, padahal Himawari tunggu-tunggu minta dikenalin ke Kakak."

Sarada tertawa kikuk. "Iya. Maaf, Kakak juga lupa ngenalin diri tadi. Habisnya Boruto kelihatan cemas banget sama kamu."

Himawari yang duduk bersandar di punggung tempat tidur, bergerak maju mengulurkan tangan. Sarada mendekat untuk membalas jabat tangan itu. Tentu dengan senyuman.

"Nama aku Uzumaki Himawari. Kakak boleh panggil aku Himawari, salam kenal."

"Kakak Uchiha Sarada, panggil Kak Sarada aja, ya?" balasnya tersenyum manis kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Iya, Kak. Kalau boleh tahu, Kakak pacarnya Kak Boruto, ya?"

Pertanyaan super yang membuat mata Sarada melotot. "Eh? Bukan-bukan! Kakak bukan pacar Boruto, kami cuma teman sekelas."

"Yah, bukan, ya?" Membuat Himawari cemberut yang terlihat menggemaskan di mata Sarada. "Padahal Kak Sarada cocok banget sama Kakaknya Hima. Cantik sama ganteng."

"Ah, kamu bisa aja. Tapi kami memang cuma temenan."

Begitu Himawari hanya tersenyum memaklumi, Boruto kembali dengan perlengkapan makan. Bibi yang tadi membukakan pintu untuk mereka, mengekor di belakang Boruto membawa dua gelas terisi penuh di atas nampan. Mereka menikmati siomay yang tadi Boruto beli bersama Sarada tak jauh dari rumah itu. Boruto dengan lembut menyuapi Himawari, Sarada hanya terdiam memerhatikan tindakan kedua kakak beradik itu. Sepertinya mereka saling menyayangi.

Dari bagaimana cara Boruto memperlakukan Himawari, memanjakannya, mengkhawatirkannya, Sarada dapat menilai kasih sayang Boruto pada adik perempuannya itu begitu besar. Bahkan Sarada tidak menyangka Boruto akan berlaku semanis itu.

Setelah selesai menyuapi Himawari, Boruto membantu sang adik meminum obatnya. Kemudian mengusap poni Himawari penuh rasa sayang. Entah mengapa saat-saat itu berhasil membuat Sarada sempat terkagum dengan si biang masalah sekolah.

Andai Boruto selembut ini dalam pergaulan sosialnya. Pasti ia akan banyak disukai oleh semua orang.

"Nah, habis minum obat, kalau Hima ngantuk tidur aja, ya." Boruto menuntun selimut membungkus kaki Himawari. "Kakak juga harus pulang."

"Yah, kok sudah mau pulang?" tanya Himawari memelas.

Hal itu juga membuat Sarada keheranan. "Loh, kok lo bilang mau pulang? Bukannya ini rumah lo?"

"Bukan," sahut Boruto menggeleng.

"Lah, terus?"

"Gue nggak tinggal serumah sama Himawari."

"Jadi lo tinggal di mana?"

"Di rumah tante gue."

Kali ini Sarada benar-benar kebingungan. Jadi, Boruto itu ternyata tidak tinggal bersama dengan Himawari? Kenapa? Apa karena jarak tempuh ke sekolah? Mungkin dari rumah tante Boruto memakan waktu lebih cepat ke sekolah mereka. Atau, memang Boruto ingin tinggal terpisah dengan orangtuanya?

"Kenapa Kakak nggak nginap aja, sih? Baru juga sampai, masa mau pulang lagi?" ujar Himawari.

"Himawari mau Kakak nginap?" tanya Boruto. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur dekat Himawari. "Tapi kakak harus antarin temen Kakak ini dulu."

"Ya, sekalian sama Kak Sarada juga nginap."

"Eh?" Sarada terkejut. "Mana bisa. M-maksudnya, Kakak belum dapat izin dari orangtua untuk menginap. Apalagi di rumah temen cowok, pasti nggak dibolehin."

"Yah..." Himawari tampak memelas. "Padahal Himawari pengen banget ditemenin."

Kalau Himawari sudah memasang wajah sedih seperti itu, Boruto tidak tega. Ia tersenyum dan mencubit satu pipi Hima sampai gadis itu mengerang lucu. "Iya-iya. Kakak nginap, tapi Kakak anterin Kak Sarada pulang dulu, ya? Habis itu Kakak balik lagi ke sini."

" _Yes_!"

"Hm, langsung nyengir, ya? Habis godain Kakaknya."

Himawari tertawa-tawa. Boruto menggelitik perut sang adik, gemas. Tanpa sadar membuat Sarada tersenyum juga.

Mereka manis sekali.

Keduanya berpamitan pada Himawari untuk mengantar Sarada pulang. Tak terasa mentari di luar rumah sudah menjingga. Sarada menilik jam di tangannya, sudah pukul enam sore.

"Hampir senja."

"Gue yang bakal ngomong ke Tante Sakura. Karena gue yang udah ngajak lo ke sini sampai kesorean gini," ujar Boruto memberikan helm pada Sarada.

"Em ... _ok_."

Keduanya hanya diam sembari memakai helm masing-masing. Boruto tanpa bicara apa pun lagi, segera menaiki motor besarnya. Namun Sarada tetap diam di tempat.

Boruto bertanya padanya, "Kenapa diam aja? Naik!"

"Gue sebenarnya..."

"Apa?"

"Gue ... ada sesuatu yang pengen gue tanyain sama lo."

Satu alis Boruto naik. Rona wajah malu-malu Sarada bercampur dengan lentera senja. Gadis itu selalu tampak cantik kapan pun di mata Boruto. Diam-diam pemuda itu memujinya dalam hati. Bahkan, ketika gadis itu terlihat malu-malu seperti saat ini, Sarada tetaplah cantik.

Boruto tidak jadi menyalakan mesin motornya. Ia bersedekap di depan dada, memerhatikan Sarada melalui tatapan matanya dari kaki sampai kepala. "Ya, udah tanya aja," sahut Boruto.

"Gue penasaran aja, sih. Tapi maaf sebelumnya, ya. Lo kenapa tinggal terpisah dari adik lo? Apa karena lo pengen hidup mandiri?"

Memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah pemuda di depannya, Sarada menangkap rona tegang di wajah itu. Boruto hanya mengatup bibirnya rapat sambil menatap Sarada dengan sorot tajam. Mendebarkan. Kali ini Sarada menjadi sangat gugup sekaligus penasaran. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda si pentolan sekolah itu?

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu," sahut Boruto.

"Maksudnya?"

"Gue memang mau hidup mandiri, walaupun uang jajan masih minta sama Kakek. Tapi itu bukan alasan utama gue tinggal terpisah dengan Himawari."

Sarada menggaruk lehernya. "Hm, berarti Himawari tinggal sama orangtua lo, dong?"

"Orangtua gue sudah meninggal," sahut Boruto santai.

Namun Sarada tercekat mendengar itu. Ia berkedip-kedip beberapa kali. "Maaf, gue nggak--"

"Nggak perlu maaf lo," sela Boruto lekas, "perlunya dicium sama lo, udah cukup."

"Gue lagi serius, loh!"

"Sama. Gue dua-rius benar-benar pengen lo cium," kata Boruto lagi tanpa beban. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya.

"Sialan lo!" Sarada membuang muka. "Gue seriusan! Gue khawatir Himawari adik lo tinggal sama siapa kalau lo-nya sendiri nggak tinggal di sini. Lo-nya malah begitu. Lo memang nyebelin banget!"

"Mulai, deh!" sahut Boruto sambil memutar bola matanya. Ia mendengus kasar. "Himawari nggak tinggal sendiri, kok. Masih ada bokap!"

"Jadi ... yang meninggal itu ibu lo?" tanya Sarada sebelum ia kembali tersadar. "Maaf, Boruto."

Gadis itu tahu ada perubahan ekspresi di wajah pemuda itu. Sepertinya topik mengenai orangtua memang sangat sensitif bagi Boruto. Sarada benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyinggung ataupun membuat Boruto kembali bersedih. Ia hanya penasaran.

Sejak kapan ia penasaran dengan hidup orang lain? Apalagi orang itu adalah Boruto. Orang yang selalu menyeret Sarada ke dalam masalah.

Dan kali ini menyeretnya ke dalam masalah _hati_.

"Ayo, gue antar lo pulang. Sudah senja banget soalnya," kata Boruto pada akhirnya. Sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sarada. Sebelum, Boruto melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada dingin. "Belum saatnya gue cerita ke siapa pun, termasuk lo, Sarada. Tapi suatu hari nanti, gue mau banget cerita ke lo apa yang memang lo mau tahu tentang gue."

Untuk saat ini gadis itu tidak ingin mencari tahu lebih. Ia memaklumi perasaan Boruto. Walaupun ia membenci pemuda itu, tetapi ia masih mempunyai tata krama dan etika dalam menghormati privasi orang lain. Mungkin Boruto tidak ingin orang lain tahu masalah keluarganya. Biarkan itu menjadi rahasia bagi Sarada sendiri.

Karena di balik sikap brutal Boruto selama ini, seperti ada masa lalu kelam yang terpendam jauh.

Sebuah rahasia yang mungkin lain waktu, Sarada harus cari tahu apa itu.

Akan tetapi, tidak untuk saat ini.

 **..o0o..**

"Makasih sudah antar gue pulang," kata Sarada.

Boruto hanya mengangguk dan membuka helmnya. Sarada bingung. Apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan? Boruto turun dari motornya.

"Lo mau ngapain? Nggak pulang?" tanya Sarada.

Boruto menjawab santai sambil berjalan menuju pintu rumah Sarada. "Kan sudah gue bilang tadi, gue sendiri yang akan ngomong sama Tante Sakura kenapa lo bisa pulang seterlambat ini."

"Tapi?!"

Boruto memencet bel, berbunyi. Tiga kali. Sarada membiarkan apa yang ingin dilakukan pemuda itu.

Pintu belum juga terbuka. Boruto memencet bel berulang kali, tetapi masih belum ada yang membuka pintunya. Akhirnya Sarada berteriak memanggil dari luar.

"Ma! Sarada pulang! Mama!"

Tidak lama dari itu, terlihat gagang pintu bergerak. Ada seseorang yang membukannya dari dalam. Ketika Sarada bersiap untuk menyapa, matanya membulat. Ternyata yang membukakan pintu itu bukanlah mama-nya.

"Papa?" ucap Sarada.

Pria dewasa dengan rambut yang sama hitam seperti milik Sarada, melirik Sarada sekilas sebelum menilik seksama pemuda berambut kuning berantakan, baju sekolah yang dikeluarkan dari celana, wajah yang diplester pada bagian pipi, kedua tangannya dimasukan ke dalam saku celana. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tipikal anak muda baik-baik.

Sasuke berkata, menoleh pada anaknya, "Kenapa kamu baru pulang jam segini, Sarada?"

"Maaf, Pa. Tadi Sarada lupa izin dulu ke Mama--"

"Papa nggak tanya kamu sudah izin atau belum," sela Sasuke tegas, "yang Papa tanyakan itu, kenapa kamu pulang jam segini?"

"Itu..." Sarada melirik Boruto.

"Maaf, Om. Itu salah saya. Saya yang ajak Sarada untuk menemani saya mengerjakan tugas sekolah," jawab Boruto lancar. Ia memang agak takut, tetapi ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti itu.

" _Pembohong_ ," batin Sarada.

"Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf, Om."

"Kamu tahu? Anak laki-laki dan perempuan itu tidak boleh pergi berduaan terlalu lama? Itu tidak baik dilihat oleh tetangga dan orang-orang. Apalagi kamu membawa anak saya dan memulangkannya sampai senja seperti ini," ujar Sasuke. Tidak sedikit pun memberi kesan lemah lembut di hadapan pemuda berandalan itu. Sasuke merasa risih jika ada pemuda sembarangan yang mendekati putri semata wayangnya.

"Iya, maafkan saya, Om." Boruto hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Ia akui kesalahannya kali ini. Bukan tipikal Boruto seperti biasanya.

"Ya, sudah. Sebaiknya kamu pulang karena hari mulai malam," kata Sasuke.

"Iya, Om. Terima kasih," ucap Boruto kemudian melirik Sarada sekilas, "gue pulang dulu, Sarada. Om, mari."

"Hn."

Setelah menyaksikan Boruto benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha, Sarada memberi sorot kecewa pada papa-nya.

"Kok Papa terkesan kejam banget sama Boruto tadi?" tanya Sarada.

"Oh, jadi namanya Boruto?" kata Sasuke lagi. Seperti biasanya Sasuke, ia selalu berwajah dingin. Bahkan, sekalipun itu di depan Sarada pada beberapa waktu.

"Papa kayak gitu, Sarada yang nggak enak, Pa!"

"Kenapa? Kamu suka sama anak itu?" tanya Sasuke balik yang membuat Sarada melotot.

"Ya, nggaklah, Pa! Dia bukan tipe Sarada."

Sasuke hanya memerhatikan putrinya sebentar lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sebelum kembali ke ruang kerja, Sasuke bicara yang sempat ditangkap oleh Sarada.

"Kamu saja tidak suka, apalagi Papa!" ucap Sasuke sembari menggulung lengan bajunya. "Dia itu punya potensi untuk memengaruhi hal-hal buruk ke kamu. Jadi, jangan dekat-dekat lagi sama anak itu. Kalau kamu masih dekat-dekat sama anak amburadul itu...

... Papa sendiri yang akan menjauhkan kalian berdua!"

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** Babang Boru yang sabar, ya. Cinta sejati itu memang perlu ngelewatin tantangan dulu buat dapetinnya. Yang dukung Babang Boruto buat bersatu sama Dek Sarada, mana suaranya ??!!! XD


	10. 9 Marah?

_**A/N** : Sebenarnya inti cerita ini tuh tentang ketidakpekaan Sarada dan besarnya rasa gengsi untuk mengakui perasaannya terhadap Boruto. Boruto suka, tapi Sarada gengsi. Belum lagi cara Boruto mendekati Sarada itu salah, bukannya bikin orang jatuh cinta, kesel iya. Dan dengan bumbu konflik masa lalu Boruto yang terbilang kelam. Sampai dia bertemu Sarada, makanya dia jadi semangat sekolah lagi. Begitu deh intinya, moga suka ya._

 _Dan maaf ga bisa bales komen manteman, soalnya aku login di hp, ga tau cara balesnya kalo lewat aplikasi ffn. Hehehe._

HAPPY READING

Mentari yang bersinar pagi itu mengundang langit cerah. Namun, tidak secerah hati Sarada. Gadis itu uring-uringan. Semua gara-gara Boruto dan pesan _WhatsApp_ -nya semalam.

" _Gue lupa tadi sore ngomong sama lo tentang taruhan itu. Lo dapet nilai sembilan puluh enam kan di ujian Matematika kemarin? Gue udah urus semua sama Pak Kakashi dan nilai gue resmi dapat seratus. Yang artinya lo kalah dari gue. Jadi gimana? Udah siap jadi budak gue, Dek Sarada?_ "

Sarada berjalan lunglai dengan kepala tertunduk. Memikirkan tentang bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini.

"Ish, nyebelin banget! Selalu aja bawa-bawa gue ke dalam masalah," gerutu Sarada.

Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tak menyadari bahwa Chocho sudah berada di belakangnya lalu menepuk pundak Sarada.

"Kenapa lo?" tanya Chocho santai, "lagi PMS? Ngedumel nggak jelas aja dari tadi."

"Lah, kapan dateng? Kok gue nggak lihat?"

"Ya, lo-nya aja yang keterlaluan. Masa gue udah segede ini lo nggak lihat juga?" sahut Chocho memicingkan mata, "tubuh gue bohay udah kayak gitar Italia masa lo anggurin?"

"Ya, kali gitar Italia, Chocho? Yang ada juga gitar Spanyol."

"Emang orang Italia nggak boleh main gitar?" geruto Choho melipat tangan di depan dada. Kalau Sarada sudah bertemu Chocho, ya seperti ini. Obrolannya kadang suka tidak berfaedah. Namun, mereka tentu saling peduli satu sama lain mengingat persahabatan yang telah berjalin mulai SMP.

"Eh, eh! Ada ribut-ribut apa tuh di sana?"

"Kayaknya ada yang berantem deh, ke sana yuk!"

Tiba-tiba beberapa siswa menjadi riuh. Nyaris semuanya berlarian menuju arah kerumunan di samping sekolah, termasuk Chocho dan Sarada. Dengan tubuh ramping Sarada, gadis itu menyelip sampai ke baris depan kerumunan siswa. Hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Chocho yang memiliki tubuh gemuk. Sarada bisa melihat dengan keduanya matanya, satu manusia berkepala kuning sedang menghajar habis-habisan tiga orang sekaligus. Memukul, menendang dengan makian yang sesekali keluar dari mulutnya.

"B*ngsat lo! Berani-beraninya menghina Nyokap gue, cari mati, hah?!" ujar Boruto sembari menarik kerah baju siswa berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu.

"A-ampun, Boruto."

"Minta ampun lo sama Tuhan, supaya setelah gue bikin lo mati, lo masuk surga!"

Anak lelaki yang sudah babak belur itu, dipukul kembali di bagian pipinya hingga tersungkur. Dua rekannya yang lain juga sama, berwajah babak belur.

Mereka tidak terima diperlakukan serendah itu oleh Boruto yang notabane-nya adalah adik kelas mereka. Di mana harga diri mereka sebagai kakak kelas yang seharusnya lebih kuat dan dihormati? Jadi, mereka kembali bangkit dan menarik Boruto, memberinya pukulan-pukulan.

Boruto tidak tinggal diam. Meskipun wajahnya juga ikut babak belur, ia membalas kakak kelasnya dengan lebih beringas. Sampai akhirnya seorang guru berkacamata datang, barulah perkelahian itu berhenti.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kalian berkelahi?" tanya Pak Kabuto, guru Biologi.

Ketiga kakak kelas Boruto itu memasang wajah bingung. Salah satu dari mereka menyalahkan Boruto. "Dia yang mulai, Pak!"

"Lo yang mulai!" sangkal Boruto.

"Dia yang mulai duluan mukul temen saya, Pak!"

"Mereka menghina mendiang ibu saya!" Kali ini Boruto benar-benar tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Ia dengan lantangnya berteriak di depan guru. Peduli setan terhadap kesopanan, justru menurutnya ketiga kakak kelas itulah yang seharusnya diajari sopan santun.

"Sudah, kalian diam! Sekarang kalian berempat ikut Bapak ke ruang BP," kata Pak Kabuto. "Yang lainnya bubar, bubar! Masuk ke kelas masing-masing."

Guru berkacamata itu berlalu pergi diiringi sorak siswa yang mulai berhamburan. Boruto dan ketiga kakak kelas-nya berjalan di belakang Kabuto. Saat matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan kedua mata sehitam jelaga milik Sarada yang tampak khawatir. Boruto balik menatapnya seolah mengatakan jangan campuri urusan pribadi gue. Saat itu juga Sarada menunduk dan mengangkat kaki menuju kelas. Ada beragam hal yang ia pikirkan. Dan sialnya, hal itu semua berkaitan dengan Boruto.

" _Sekarang gue jadi lebih banyak ... mikirin biang masalah itu_ ," ungkap Sarada dalam batinnya.

 **..o0o..**

Kali ini Boruto memang berada dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik. Pertama, karena perkelahian tadi pagi. Kedua, ia dihukum membersihkan seluruh ruang kelas sepuluh. Mulai dari kelas X IPA 1 sampai X IPS 3. Meskipun hukumannya tidak seberat ketiga kakak kelas yang ia pukuli tadi pagi. Ketiga siswa itu di-skorsing satu minggu dengan poin tiga puluh tercatat di buku catatan kesiswaan mereka masing-masing, yang apabila poin itu terkumpul sampai seratus, maka mereka akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Dan yang ketiga, satu hal yang membuat _mood_ -nya benar-benar memburuk adalah perdebatannya tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah bersama sang ayah. Memicu segala emosi dalam diri Boruto sampai dirinya sebrutal itu melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan ketiga kakak kelas tadi.

" _Papa tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan maaf kamu, Nak. Bahkan sampai nyawaku berada di ujung kematian pun, Papa tidak akan berhenti minta maaf."_

 _Naruto menatap lurus Boruto yang mengeratkan pegangannya pada sendok dan garpu. Suasana sarapan pagi antara Naruto dan kedua putra-putrinya yang semula tenang, berubah menjadi lokasi bermulanya perang hati dan mulut._

 _"Sudah berapa kali gue bilang sama lo, Orang Tua? Sampai kapan pun, gue nggak bakal maafin lo!" bentak Boruto menghempaskan perlengkapan makannya di atas meja. Adiknya sampai terkejut dengan mata nyaris berair. "Gara-gara lo, hidup gue dan Himawari hancur berantakan! Gara-gara lo, Mama meninggal dengan luka di hatinya. Dan gara-gara kelakuan bejat lo juga, di sisa hidup Mama, dia nangisin lo yang sama sekali nggak berguna buat keluarga! Dan setelah semua hal yang udah lo lakuin ke keluarga lo, lo dapat maaf dari gue gitu aja? Cih, mending lo mati aja sekalian."_

 _"Kalau memang kematian Papa bisa buat kamu memaafkan kesalahan masa lalu saya, saya bersedia untuk itu," sahut Naruto. Ia sudah tidak bisa mengira lagi berapa banyak jarum kenyataan yang menusuk-nusuk dadanya. Begitu sakit. Ia tidak takut mati asal bisa dimaafkan oleh Boruto. Sebab, kebencian yang berasal dari buah hatinya sendiri untuk dirinya, lebih menyakitkan dan mampu membunuh Naruto secara perlahan._

 _Pria itu tidak sanggup mengemban bebannya._

 _"Ok. Gue bakal bun—"_

 _"Sudah, Kak!" Teriakan Himawari menghentikan pertikaian antara anak dan ayah itu. Bulir bebeningan yang mengalir deras di kedua sudut mata Himawari, menelan habis amarah Boruto. "Sudah, Kak, cukup."_

 _Tidak ada yang lebih menyesakkan bagi laki-laki jika melihat perempuan yang ia sayangi di dunia ini menangis karena ulahnya. Inginnya Boruto mengatakan maaf pada Himawari dan menenangkan sang adik agar tidak menangis lagi. Akan tetapi, Naruto mendahuluinya._

 _Alhasil, Boruto memilih untuk melangkah pergi. Ke luar rumah yang dulu sempat diisi oleh kenangan indah bersama mendiang ibu, Uzumaki Hinata. Boruto menelan sendiri sakit hatinya dan pergi ke sekolah dengan beban pikiran yang tidak bisa dikatakan biasa._

 **..o0o..**

"Minum?"

Boruto mengangkat kepalanya melihat tangan yang terulur menggenggam satu kaleng soda. Sejak kelas X IPS 3 itu kosong sepuluh menit yang lalu, Boruto terduduk dalam ruang kelas sambil melamun.

Tangannya meraih minuman itu. Boruto berkata, "Ngapain lo ke sini?"

"Tadinya sih gue mau nyari Namida, eh, nggak tahunya anak-anak IPS 3 udah pulang duluan." Sarada melangkah mendekati salah satu bangku deretan paling depan dan duduk di sana. "Lo kan disuruh bersih-bersih sama Pak Kabuto, bukannya melamun sambil duduk di lantai begitu."

"Kebetulan banget, ya nyari Namida sambil bawa minuman? Gue emang haus banget," kata Boruto. Sejujurnya pemuda itu ingin tersenyum melihat ekspresi terkejut Sarada. Bahkan, jika Boruto tidak salah lihat, gadis itu juga tersipu. Akan tetapi, Boruto ingat dirinya berada dalam kondisi hati yang tidak baik.

"Terus maksud lo, gue sengaja ke sini buat nganterin lo minuman gitu?"

" _Maybe_? Salah nggak pa-pa. Kalo bener gue terima dengan senang hati." Boruto sudah menghabiskan sekaleng soda itu dengan cepat karena ia memang belum meminum apa pun sejak tadi pagi setelah perkelahiannya. Kemudian melempar botol kaleng ke tempat sampah yang sebenarnya tidak masuk sama sekali. "Jadi?" tanya Boruto.

"Jadi, apanya?"

"Lo lihat, kan? Kelas udah kosong, lo mau ngapain lagi di sini?"

"Gue ... mau lihat lo bersih-bersih aja." Sarada menjawab kikuk. Kok tiba-tiba hati gue jadi lari marathon gini, ya? Berdegup nggak karuan.

"Segitu kangennya lo sama gue?" Boruto berdiri dan menepuk bokongnya yang berdebu kerena duduk di lantai. "Padahal baru kemaren ketemu. Jalan bareng malah."

"Idih, lo sekali-kali bisa nggak usah terlalu pede gitu?"

"Bisa," kata Boruto sudah berdiri di depan meja tempat Sarada duduk. Kemudian mengapit hidung mungil gadis itu begitu gemas. "Yang nggak gue bisa itu kalo mesti jauh-jauh dari lo."

"Sakit..."

"Gemesin, sih!" Boruto sudah melepaskan hidung Sarada yang memerah. Seperti apa yang ia katakan, bagi Boruto, Sarada itu menggemaskan.

Jika di satu sisi dunia ia memiliki Himawari sebagai adik lucunya. Di ujung dunia yang lain, Boruto ingin memiliki Sarada sebagai penyemangat hidupnya. Andai saja ada waktu yang tepat, ia ingin sekali memperkenalkan diri ulang pada Sarada sebagai Boruto yang baik dan berbudi luhur. Bukannya Boruto yang terkenal karena piawai dalam berkelahi atau mabuk-mabukan.

"Andai aja...," gumam Boruto membuat Sarada mengangkat kepalanya.

"Andai aja ... apa?" tanya Sarada.

"Andai aja ... bapakmu nggak galak, pasti Abang sudah melamarmu dari lebaran ketupat."

"Hah?"

"Kenapa oh kenapa? Cewek cantik bapaknya galak, Ya Gusti?" rengek Boruto memeluk sapu di tangannya.

Sarada merinding sendiri melihat tingkah Boruto yang semakin aneh. "Gue tahu, lo abis kena hukum bersihin enam ruangan kelas sekaligus dalam satu hari. Tapi nggak mesti mendadak gila gitu juga, kali?"

"Gue gila kerena lo?" kata Boruto dengan nada manja. Terdengar menjijikan di telinga Sarada.

"Lagian, ya, ini gara-gara kakak kelas b*ngsat itu!" sambung Boruto. Kali ini rasa marah itu datang lagi setelah hilang karena kehadiran Sarada. Dan lagi, Boruto tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Heh! Mulutnya, ya?"

"Oh, _sorry_." Boruto harusnya tidak berkata kasar di depan Sarada yang berasal dari keluarga terhormat.

"Emangnya mereka ngapain sih, Bor? Sampai lo sebegitu marahnya sama mereka?" tanya Sarada. Sejak tadi ia penasaran dengan hal itu.

Boruto menjawab dengan wajah mengeras, "Dia ngatain mendiang ibu gue liar."

"Hah? Kok bisa?"

"Gue itu, ya nggak masalah ada berapa puluh orang yang menghina gue karena gue emang pantas dihina. Ini mendiang ibu gue, orang yang gue sayangi walaupun dia nggak ada lagi di dunia ini." Boruto bisa mengingat dengan baik kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut kakak kelas itu. Yang seenaknya menghina ibunya. Telinga Boruto benar-benar panas saat itu. Memicu tubuhnya untuk segera meledak dalam bentuk tinjuan dan tendangan.

 _"Lo itu dilahirin dari siapa, sih? Kok liar banget? Pasti nyokapnya juga liar!"_

 _"Iya, liar di atas ranjang."_

Tangan Boruto mengepal erat memegang sapu, mengingat cibiran yang dilayangkan ke tiga kakak kelas itu tadi pagi. Bahkan Sarada tahu, Boruto benar-benar marah. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Sarada meraih sapu yang digenggam Boruto, menyentak pemuda itu.

"Gue bantuin biar cepet selesai."

"Hah?" Boruto tercenung.

Sarada mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh area kelas. Ternyata seperti dugaannya, kelas itu sama sekali belum dibersihkan oleh Boruto.

"Lo bisa angkatin bangkunya ke atas meja? Biar gue mudah nyapunya," kata Sarada.

Maunya Boruto menolak, tetapi gadis itu sudah mulai menyapu dari belakang kelas. Akhirnya Boruto menuruti perintah Sarada dan memindahkan semua bangku ke atas meja.

"Oh, iya. Soal taruhan itu..." Kini mereka telah selesai membersihkan kelas X IPS 3, kelas terakhir yang harus Boruto bersihkan. "Gue itu bukan pengecut yang bakalan lari dari tanggung jawab," lanjut Sarada.

"Terus?"

"Gue ngaku kalah, lo emang lebih pintar dari gue dalam pelajaran Matematika. Tapi bukan berarti gue nggak lebih pintar dari lo dalam bidang lain," kata Sarada. Ia menarik napas dalam sebelum kembali berucap. "Gue ... siap jadi budak lo."

"Yakin, siap?"

"Ya, mau nggak mau. Asal lo nggak kurang ajar aja sama gue."

"Ok. Peraturan pertama gue sebagai majikan lo," tunjuk Boruto di depan hidung Sarada. "Panggil gue Tuan setiap kali lo menjalani tugas sebagai budak gue. Ngerti?"

"Hah?" Maunya Sarada menolak, tetapi ia ingat, Sarada harus profesional. "Ok, deh."

"Mana?" tanya Boruto mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Mana, apanya?"

"Hm? Panggil gue apa?"

Mata Sarada memicing. Lidahnya terasa agak kelu sekedar memanggil Boruto seperti yang diminta pemuda itu.

Sarada menghela napas berat. "Iya, Tuan Boruto."

"Nah, cakep." Boruto manggut-manggut. "Kedua, ini keuntungan buat lo. Gue bakalan jadiin lo budak selama di sekolah aja, kalo di luar sekolah lo bebas dari perintah gue. Tergantung sikon sih kadang-kadang."

"Gue setuju." Sarada mengangguk-angguk.

"Dan yang ketiga..." Boruto sedikit berbisik, kepalanya maju mendekati wajah Sarada. Gadis terdiam kaku dalam kurungan tangan Boruto sampai Sarada terduduk di atas meja. Jantungnya berdebar hebat. Hembus napas hangat Boruto, bertukar dengan napas Sarada. Pemuda itu ingin apa? Senyumnya terlihat sangat licik. " ... sebagai permintaan pertama karena di sini gue adalah majikannya, gue mau lo...

... jadi pacar gue."

 **TBC**

 **#cmiwiw XD**


	11. 10 I'm Your Boyfriend

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tinggal ditambah kerupuk, sambal dan kecap agar lebih nikmat. Namun, hal itu tentu tak bisa Sarada lakukan dengan mudah. Sebab, ia memang tidak menyukai bubur.

Kita tidak sedang membicarakan makanan di sini, tetapi kita bicara tentang taruhan Boruto dan Sarada tempo lalu. Kenapa waktu itu Sarada mau saja diajak taruhan oleh Boruto? Padahal Chocho sudah memperingatkannya. Terlanjur. Ia hanya bisa menjalani sisa hukumannya dan menjadi budak sekaligus pacar Boruto.

"LO SERIUS?" pekik Chocho keras sampai Sarada menutup kedua telinga dengan tangannya. "Kali ini lo bener-bener dalam masalah besar."

"Ya, terus gue harus gimana dong?" ujar Sarada memelas. "Kalo gue tolak, gue tambah malu. Gue kan orangnya nggak lepas tanggung jawab gitu aja."

"Ya, tapi lo bisa tambah parah diganggu sama Boruto-nya. Dia bakalan makin semena-mena sama lo."

Sarada mendengus kecil. Ia benar-benar sudah memikirkan hal ini dari semalam sampai kepalanya sakit.

"Nggak ada jalan keluar," ucapnya lelah.

Sarada dan Chocho duduk di pinggir lapangan berdua ketika jam pertama belum dimulai. Sekolah perlahan mulai ramai siswa.

Hari ini Boruto tampak lebih berseri dan segar karena luka-luka di wajahnya mulai sembuh. Tidak ada lebam dan plester seperti biasanya. Bahkan, sesekali ada bisik-bisik siswi memuji dirinya tampan. Boruto memang tergolong cogan alias cowok ganteng di sekolahnya. Hanya saja ia memelihara kebiasaan buruk dengan menjadi murid berandal. Selebihnya, Boruto adalah idola.

"Eh, Bos! Lo punya dua ribu nggak?" tanya Shikadai sambil merangkul Boruto.

"Ada."

"Bagi dong! Buat beli rokok."

"Perasaan tadi pas di pom bensin lo udah minta."

"Ya, minta lagi. Gue nggak dapet uang jajan hari ini gara-gara Nyokap marah gue pulang tengah malam kemaren."

Boruto mendengus. Inojin di sebelahnya hanya diam. Mereka berdua memang sering meminta uang pada Boruto tanpa kenal malu. Boruto jelas merasa dirinya dimanfaatkan, tetapi ia tidak begitu merisaukannya.

Selama ini tak banyak yang ingin berteman dekat dengan Boruto. Hanya Inojin dan Shikadai yang rela menghabiskan waktu dan setia berteman bersamanya. Walaupun dirinya seakan diperas, Boruto tidak masalah selama ia mendapatkan teman.

Boruto merogoh saku di kemejanya. "Ya, udah nih!" Ia menyorongkan uang dua ribuan yang sudah menggumpal.

" _Thanks_ , lo emang teman gue yang paling _is the best_." Shikadai menepuk pundak Boruto lalu mulai berbisik. "Jadi bener, lo menang taruhan itu?"

Boruto mengangguk dengan senyum miring yang terkesan sombong.

"Berarti sekarang Sarada sudah jadi budak lo?" sambung Shikadai.

"Bukan cuma budak, tapi juga pacar."

"Wah, serius lo?" Inojin nyaris berteriak lalu Shikadai menepuk bibirnya. "Sorry, sorry. Gue kelewat _exited_. Mantep dong lo, Bor? Bisa ngapain aja sama Sarada."

"Ya, iyalah." Boruto berbangga diri. Matanya menelusur ke seluruh penjuru sekolah termasuk pinggir lapangan dari koridor kelas sebelas.

Dan ia menemukan Sarada. Duduk di pinggir lapangan bersama Chocho.

Kakinya melangkah ke arah tempat Sarada duduk. Inojin dan Shikadai mengikutinya. Boruto tak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena akhirnya ia bisa menjadi pacar Sarada. Akan banyak waktu yang bisa mereka habiskan bersama.

Belum tiba Boruto di tempat Sarada, Mitsuki sudah duduk bersebelahan dengan pacar barunya itu. Menyodorkan selembar kertas yang Boruto tak tahu apa isinya.

 _"Si Uler itu lagi?"_ batin Boruto geram.

 **..o0o..**

"Jadi, ini apa?" tanya Sarada pada Mitsuki yang selalu tersenyum ramah.

"Datang ya malam minggu. Acara ulang tahun gue."

"Wah, Mitsuki ulang tahun?" ungkap Sarada antusias. Ia membaca lembar undangan berwarna biru gelap. "Yang ke tujuh belas, ya?"

"Iya, jangan lupa dateng, _okay_?"

"Gue nggak diundang, nih?" tanya Chocho, tangannya memainkan ujung rambutnya. "Nyesel loh kalo nggak ngundang _Miss Univers New Generation._ "

"Ih, apaan sih Chocho?" Sarada menepuk lengan sahabatnya. Chocho memang anak yang super percaya diri.

"Ih, asal lo tahu, ya? Kim Taehyung aja nembak gue dua kali, gue tolak!" sahut Chocho mulai melantur.

"Taehyung BTS? Mimpi lo kejauhan banget, Sayang?" Sarada terkikik dan mencubit pipi Chocho, gemas. "Demi apa coba Taehyung kerasukan bisa nembak lo?"

"Karena gue so _Fire_ ~" ungkap Chocho mulai meniru tarian grup asal Korea itu.

Mitsuki ikut tertawa. "Tenang aja lo juga gue undang kok. Undangannya gue jadiin satu semua, khusus anak-anak kelas IPA 1."

"Lah, kalo gitu lo kenapa ngasih Sarada undangan juga? Kan dia sekelas sama gue?" tanya Chocho. Matanya menyipit mulai menyelidik.

"Ya..." Mitsuki agak berpikir dan melirik Sarada yang memerhatikannya.

"Kalo buat Sarada kayaknya spesial banget, ya?" tanya Chocho.

"Ya ... itu artinya khusus buat Sarada emang wajib datang aja ke acara ulang tahun gue."

"Nggak! Dia nggak bakalan datang ke mana-mana!"

Suara tegas yang begitu dalam milik Boruto membuat semua orang terkejut, apalagi Sarada. Pemuda itu memberi sorot tak bersahabat pada Mitsuki yang hanya diam.

"Kenapa? Apa hak lo ngelarang dia?" tanya Mitsuki, ia berdiri dari posisi duduk. Membalas tatapan sengit Boruto.

"Sarada itu pacar gue," ucap Boruto lemah. Ada sedikit nada kesombongan terpatri di sana. "Jadi gue punya hak buat ngelarang dia mau pergi ke mana aja, puas?"

Mulut Mitsuki terbuka tak percaya. Ia melirik Sarada untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Namun Sarada hanya menunjukan wajah terkejutnya.

"Lo ngarang banget, sih! Gue nggak percaya!" ungkap Mitsuki.

Boruto bersedekap. "Kalo nggak percaya, tanya aja sama dia." Tunjuknya dengan dagu ke arah Sarada.

"Itu beneran, Sarada?"

"Em..." Gadis itu tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana, apa dan seperti apa? Yang ia tahu, Sarada hanya sangat malu saat ini. Sarada terdiam menunduk, tidak sampai Boruto merangkulnya tanpa aba-aba.

"Sayang, aku haus. Beliin minum, gih." Boruto meminta dengan lembut. Dan apa itu? AKU? Sejak kapan Boruto bicara dengan panggilan 'aku-kamu'?

"Kamu nggak lupa kan sama janji itu?" Boruto membelai rahang putih Sarada. Sampai tangannya menyelipkan poni Sarada yang terjatuh ke belakang telinga gadis itu. "Selama di sekolah, kamu itu budak aku."

" _Ini kok gue jadi lemes gini, ya? Boruto kalo lembut kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu, tapi pahitnya juga ada_ ," batin Sarada dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Hei!" Boruto menepuk pelan pipi Sarada. "Kok malah melamun? Terpesona sama kegantengan aku, yah?"

"Apaan, sih? Jauh!" dorong Sarada sampai Boruto melangkah mundur. Sarada mendengus marah dan melirik Mitsuki sekilas. Ia jadi merasa bersalah. "Gue beliin lo minum dulu. Dan Chocho, lo duluan aja ke kelas. Gue mau ke kantin dulu beli minum."

"O-oh," angguk Chocho yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

Sarada melangkah dengan kekesalan yang ia rasakan. Memalukan. Mengaku pacar di depan murid lain? Sarada pasti akan jadi bahan gossip lagi setelah ini.

Boruto tersenyum bangga sambil menatap kepergian Sarada.

"Jangan lama-lama, ya Sayang! Dan lo," liriknya pada Mitsuki, " _Loser_..."

Dan Boruto pergi sambil tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Rasanya puas telah mempermalukan Mitsuki di depan banyak orang.

Sementara Mitsuki merasa kalah saing. Ia memang malu, tetapi hatinya lebih sakit karena gadis yang sudah ia sukai sejak zaman SMP malah menjadi kekasih pemuda lain.

"Gue harus rebut Sarada dari Boruto."

 **TBC**

 **A/N** : Pendek banget, ya? Hahaha, kalo pendek biasanya update cepat lho :3

Btw, konflik udah numpuk nih ya? Tinggal digedor satu2.

Mulai dari masalah keluarga Boruto, Kawaki musuhnya Boruto, Sasuke yg ga suka Boruto deket2 sama anaknya, trus ini si Mitsuki yg lagi ngincer Sarada.

Wah banyak banget konflik, mudahan aku sanggup bikin penyelesaiannya. Doain ya, Genks! :')

Buat yg selalu ngikutin FF ini, makasi banyak, ya. Apalagi yg nyempetin review and fav.

Love you...

Ini next ya??

 ** _NQ_**

 ** _16 Jan 2018_**


	12. 11 I Know, I Love Her

**_A/N : Seneng banget kemaren nonton Boruto episode 41, banyak banget momen Borusara-nya XD_**

 ** _Lanjut aja deh, chapter ini mau baper-baperan eaaa XD_**

 **HAPPY READING**

"Ini minum lo!" Sarada menyodorkan sekaleng soda pada Boruto sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

Boruto yang tadi sedang bermain kartu di meja guru bersama dua temannya kini menoleh. Mendapati Sarada menuruti perintahnya untuk membelikan minuman.

" _Thanks_." Boruto meraih kaleng sodanya.

Baru ingin Sarada melangkah, Boruto kembali memanggil namanya. Tentu dengan cara yang lebih berbeda dan berhasil membuat seisi kelas X IPA 1 berpusat pada mereka berdua.

"Sarada sayang..."

"Dia itu..." Sarada menggeram, ia membalik badan. "Jangan panggil gue kayak gitu!"

"Loh kenapa? Nggak suka? Atau ... lo mau dipanggil 'bebeb' aja?"

Sarada menghembuskan napas berat. "Cukup Sarada aja."

"Loh? Tuannya mana?" goda Boruto mengulum senyum. Saat-saat menjahili Sarada adalah yang paling menyenangkan baginya.

Namun, tidak bagi Sarada yang semakin tertekan.

"Cukup Sarada aja, Tuan Uzumaki Boruto."

Seisi kelas sibuk berbisik. Mulai dari fakta Sarada seperti budak Boruto. Dan ternyata rumor itu benar. Ditambah Boruto sudah berani sayang-sayangan dengan Sarada sekarang. Apalagi namanya kalau bukan pacaran? Wah, para siswi harus menanyakan itu langsung pada Sarada nanti. Siapa tahu Boruto hanya iseng mengingat dirinya adalah berandal sekolah.

" _Okay_ ," Boruto menjentikan jari dan menunjuk-nunjuk pundaknya sendiri, "sekarang lo pijitin gue."

"Apa? Nggak! Gue mau ngerjain PR dari Bu Kurenai."

"Lo berani membantah perintah majikan lo sendiri?" tanya Boruto santai dengan sebelah alisnya yang naik, "dan sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sarada ngerjain PR di sekolah?"

Sarada semakin geram saja Boruto meremehkan dirinya. Ia maju dua langkah dan berdiri di hadapan Boruto dengan sorot marah. Lagipula, bagaimana ia tidak mengerjakan PR di sekolah? Jika Borutonya saja suka sekali mengganggunya melalui pesan WhatssApp. Sarada sampai tak fokus belajar dan berakhir marah-marah tiap kali Boruto menghubunginya dengan cibiran yang membuat Sarada semakin frustrasi.

"Apa?" tanya Boruto, tatapannya menantang.

Wajah Sarada semakin menekuk. Ia lelah berdebat. Akhirnya Sarada mengalah dan memijat pundak Boruto.

"Kalo nggak karena harga diri, gue nggak bakalan mau mijitin anak gila kayak dia," bisik-bisik Sarada yang ternyata sampai di telinga Boruto.

"Ngomong apa?"

"Nggak ada."

"Jangan bohong."

"Nggak ada!" sahut Sarada lantang. Mana mau dirinya mengaku. Nanti Boruto bisa makin menyebalkan jika tahu apa yang Sarada katakan tadi.

Bukannya Boruto tak mendengar, ia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia mengabaikan semua tatapan penuh arti dari teman-temannya dan menarik tangan Sarada sampai gadis itu maju menabrak tubuhnya. Kini wajah Sarada berada di samping kepala Boruto. Posisi mereka persis seperti Boruto sedang memanggul Sarada di punggungnya. Para murid laki-laki dan perempuan juga terkejut melihat kejadian itu. Bahkan, sebagian ada yang menjerit kecil.

"B-boruto? Lo ngapain?" bisik Sarada gugup.

Posisinya terlalu berbahaya saat ini. Bahkan, Sarada bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa birunya mata Boruto. Begitu indah. Pemuda itu diam saja. Ia juga tak berkedip memerhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Sarada yang menurutnya sangat cantik.

"Lo wangi," kata Boruto.

Pipi Sarada merona malu. Ia langsung menarik diri dan menjauh dari Boruto.

"Lo jangan macem-macem, ya?" tekan Sarada.

"Kenapa? Sama pacar sendiri juga," kata Boruto tanpa dosa, "daripada sama pacar orang."

"Lo?" tunjuk Sarada semakin malu. Saat ini dirinya sudah benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian. Beberapa siswi di kelas yang menyukai Boruto berteriak tidak percaya.

"Mereka pacaran?"

"Gue kecolongan sama Sarada."

"Tuh, kan? Pacaran."

"Gila, Sarada. Pacaran sama bom atom macam Boruto, ntar kalo meledak, angus lo!"

Cibiran berdatangan. Sarada mengelus dadanya beberapa kali. Harus sampai kapan ia bersabar? Hidupnya semakin tidak tenang akhir-akhir ini. Ini semua gara-gara si biang kerok.

Ya, ampun. Boruto itu memang tidak bisa diam. Setiap saat selalu saja mengganggu Sarada. Apa anak itu tidak ada kerjaan lain? Bahkan sekarang, dengan santainya Boruto menyebar luaskan status mereka berdua—sebenarnya hanya berlaku bagi Boruto. Sarada tentu saja tidak mengakui pemuda itu sebagai pacar. Amit-amit!

"Cie, yang lagi kasmaran euy!" Yang itu Inojin—yang paling suka mencibir di kelas X IPA 1.

Sarada memilih diam. Diam itu emas. Emas itu kuning. Kuning itu—sudahlah! Sarada tidak tahu pikirannya ada di mana sekarang.

"Kenapa? Malu?" tanya Boruto melangkah maju. Ia menyisir rambut Sarada dengan jemarinya.

"Ya, iyalah! Lo kok bisa-bisanya pamer kalo kita pacaran di depan anak-anak?" bisik Sarada, ia melirik ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang bersiul-siul menggoda.

"Ngapain malu coba?" Boruto mengangkat dagu Sarada agar gadis itu menatap matanya. "Lo itu, eh maksud aku, kamu itu cantik. Aku nggak pernah malu punya pacar kayak kamu. Kalau bisa seluruh dunia tahu..."

Boruto semakin mendekat. Paras tampannya melekat dalam penglihatan Sarada yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang.

"... kalau Sarada itu pacarnya Uzumaki Boruto."

 **..o0o..**

"Pokoknya gue mau datang ke acara ulang tahun Mitsuki!"

Baru juga resmi pacaran satu hari, Boruto protektifnya sudah keterlaluan. Seenaknya melarang Sarada untuk pergi ke acara ulang tahun Mitsuki—rival paling hot—karena Boruto mengaku cemburu.

Mengakunya _sih_ dalam hati, tetapi sikapnya tidak bisa disembunyikan. Dan salahkan keegoisan Sarada yang memilih untuk tidak peka. Gadis itu selalu mengira bahwa Boruto itu hanya mempermainkannya sebagai pelampiasan rasa bosan, mungkin. Atau, karena Boruto memang gemar menjahili dan mengganggu hidup orang lain. Padahal Boruto melakukan itu semua hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sarada.

"Nggak boleh!"

"Kenapa nggak boleh?" tanya Sarada.

"Ya, pokoknya nggak boleh."

"Ish, lo inget, 'kan? Di luar sekolah, gue bukan budak lo lagi!" seru Sarada menunjuk wajah Boruto di parkiran sekolah. "Jadi, lo nggak punya hak ngelarang-larang gue, Boruto!"

Inginnya Boruto tersenyum karena melihat wajah Sarada. Gadis itu semakin tampak menggemaskan ketika sedang marah, pikir Boruto. Namun, ia harus terlihat tegas di depan gadisnya itu agar perintahnya didengarkan.

"Nggak punya hak? Ya, punyalah!" sahut Boruto memandang rendah Sarada. "Gue kan merintah lo pas lagi di sekolah. Dan perintah itu tentang lo yang nggak boleh datang ke acara ulang tahun Mitsuki itu. Jadi, lo wajib nurutin apa mau gue."

"Ya, nggak bisa gitu dong! Itu nggak adil!"

"Lagian, ya? Di luar status majikan dan budak, lo harus inget status bahwa lo itu pacar gue. Selepas gue nggak bisa ngelarang lo sebagai majikan, gue masih bisa ngelarang lo sebagai pacar." Boruto tersenyum dengan deret giginya. Yang sangat ingin Sarada lempar pakai sepatu.

Lalu bagaimana? Sarada tidak mungkin tidak datang ke acara ulang tahun itu. Ia telah berjanji pada Mitsuki.

"Tapi gue sudah janji..." Kali ini Sarada agak memelas, ia sudah lelah. "Dan janji itu harus ditepati."

"Sebegitu pentingnya Mitsuki buat lo?" Ada nada dingin dalam pertanyaan Boruto kali ini.

Sarada menunduk lemah. Menatap Boruto begitu lama membuat jantungnya menggila. Ia sendiri heran mengapa bisa seperti itu.

"Hm?" Boruto menagih jawaban.

"Bukan Mitsukinya yang penting, tapi pertemanan kami dan janji itu," kata Sarada melemah.

"Penting banget?"

"Iya, penting banget."

"Dari apa pun?"

"Mungkin."

"Bahkan lebih penting dari gue?" tanya Boruto lagi, berhasil membuat Sarada mengangkat kepalanya.

 _Maksud Boruto itu apa? Penting darinya? Memangnya Boruto itu siapa? Kok sok penting banget?_

"Jawab!"

"Gue nggak tahu," sahut Sarada pada akhirnya. Ia benar-benar jujur tentang 'tidak tahu' itu. Ia bahkan ragu mengakui Boruto ada dalam hidupnya. Masalah itu pantasnya dibuang, bukan dipertahankan. Dan masalah Sarada kali ini adalah Boruto.

"Gitu?" kata Boruto lebih dingin. Gurat wajahnya mengeras, tetapi matanya tak lepas melihat Sarada. "Emang sih, gue itu dilahirin bukan sebagai orang yang penting untuk diutamakan. Bahkan, Bokap yang dulu sangat gue banggakan sudah pernah membuang dan mengabaikan putranya sendiri."

"Boruto, gue nggak maksud—"

"Nggak masalah kalau gue nggak penting buat lo. Gue udah terbiasa digituin," sambung Boruto. Ia beralih melihat ke arah lain daripada harus melihat tatapan bersalah Sarada.

"Heh, jangan ngomong gitu!" Kali ini Sarada yang menuntun Boruto untuk menatapnya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh dagu pemuda itu. "Nggak ada manusia yang terlahir nggak penting di dunia ini. Semuanya penting. Mungkin bukan buat gue, bukan buat Ayah lo, atau siapa pun. Tapi percayalah, ada seseorang yang sangat menyayangi lo dan peduli sama lo. Yang tanpa kehadiran lo di sisinya, dia bakalan tersiksa banget. Dan salah satunya adalah adik lo sendiri, Himawari. Lo pikir, gimana perasaan adik lo kalo lo nggak ada di dekat dia? Pastinya Himawari bakalan sedih banget."

"Gue cuma ngerasa ... gue membawa masalah dan nggak berguna buat orang yang gue sayang."

Kali ini dua sudut bibir Sarada terangkat membentuk senyuman tulus. Sama sekali tak ada paksaan bagi Sarada melakukan itu. Pada dasarnya, Sarada adalah anak yang baik. Meskipun terkadang terlihat cuek, sebenarnya ia sangat peduli terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hanya saja jarang ia tunjukkan.

" _Hey_ ," ucap lembut Sarada membuat Boruto tertegun. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Boruto. "Udah gue bilang, jangan ngomong gitu. Gue sadar kok sekarang, kalau masalah itu bukannya harus dibuang begitu saja. Tapi dihadapi dengan kesabaran, pasti akan selesai mau hasilnya baik atau nggak sesuai dengan harapan kita. Yang penting kita nggak takut buat melangkah maju."

Seperti Boruto, Sarada harus bersabar menghadapi pemuda berjenis biang kerok seperti itu. Harus dengan sikap lemah lembut agar sikap brutalnya melunak.

"Lo kok jadi imut gini, sih?" tanya Boruto sudah menggenggam tangan mungil Sarada di pipinya, "kan gue jadi pengen peluk."

"Jangan macem-macem, Tuan."

"Peluk, ya?" bujuk Boruto beserta cengirannya.

"Berani peluk, gue teriak!"

"Ini perintah."

Peduli setan. Mana takut Boruto dengan ancaman seperti itu. Ia memeluk Sarada sampai wajah gadis itu tenggelam di dada bidangnya. Lumayan banyak yang melihat mereka seperti itu. Bahkan, Pak Satpam geleng-geleng kepala sendiri.

"Dasar _kids_ zaman _now_ , pelukan di parkiran sekolah," katanya.

Sementara Sarada pasrah dalam dekapan hangat itu. Pada awalnya, ia melawan hendak melepaskan diri. Akan tetapi, samar-samar Sarada mendengar bisikan Boruto di telinganya. Bisikan yang membuat Sarada terdiam dalam keterkejutan.

"Makasih, ya. Aku nggak pernah merasa sangat berarti seperti ini lagi semenjak mendiang Ibuku pergi. Tapi kamu ... satu-satunya cewek yang bikin aku semangat lagi," Boruto tersenyum tanpa Sarada tahu, "kalau boleh aku minta, kamu menjadi salah satunya orang yang menginginkan keberadaanku di kehidupanmu. Yang jika aku nggak ada di sisimu, kamu tersiksa. Jadi orang yang mau peduli sama aku, bahkan sayang seperti aku sayang sama kamu, Sarada."

 **TBC**

 **#cmiwiw XD**


	13. 12 Kamu Cemburu?

**Author's Note** : Mau promo, buat yang mau beli buku sasusaku antologi, bisa langsung dm saya, ya. Tutup PO tanggal 28 Februari.

 **HAPPY READING**

Langit masih kelabu dalam gempita malam. Bau basah hujan masih menyeruak. Untung saja hujannya lekas mereda. Jika tidak, mulai gelisahlah muda-mudi saat ada hujan di malam minggu.

Boruto mengendarai motornya laju di jalan raya menuju rumah Sarada. Sisa air hujan mengotori sebagian sepatunya, tetapi hal itu tak akan bisa mencegah Boruto untuk kencan bersama sang pacar malam ini.

Bukan benar-benar kencan sebenarnya, hanya menemani—memaksa—Sarada pergi bersama ke acara ulang tahun Mitsuki. Entah mengapa Boruto sangat bersemangat. Ia geleng-geleng kepala sendiri sambil tersenyum di jalanan.

"Kayaknya gue emang bener-bener jatuh cinta sama Sarada, deh?"

Masa muda yang menyenangkan. Tak pernah Boruto bayangkan bahwa jatuh cinta rasanya akan seindah ini.

Boruto tiba di depan rumah Sarada tepat jam tujuh malam, seperti apa yang Sarada pinta. Ia mengetuk pintunya tiga kali. Langkah kaki mendekat, Sakura dengan daster merah membukakan pintu.

"Nak, Boruto?" sapanya.

"Selamat malam, Tante. Sarada-nya ada?"

"Ada. Dia sudah nungguin kamu dari tadi."

Boruto tertegun. "Dari tadi, Tan?"

Sakura tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Boruto. Kelihatannya bocah itu merasa senang. Dan Sakura yakin, Boruto pasti menyukai putrinya.

"Iya. Ayo masuk dulu, Boruto."

Ia masuk ke rumah itu malu-malu. Melirik sekeliling tak jauh berbeda dengan rumah ayahnya yang megah. Boruto duduk di kursi tamu sementara Sakura menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sarada.

Tak lama menunggu, langkah kaki anggun terdengar. Boruto mengangkat kepala dengan mulut menganga. Sarada turun hati-hati dari tangga diiringi Sakura. Gaun merah maroon selutut tampak pas di tubuh mungilnya. Sarada menggelung rambutnya ke atas dan sedikit lipstick pink mewarnai bibirnya yang ranum.

Sampai saat Sarada berada di hadapan Boruto, pemuda itu masih termangu. Tak sedikit pun berkedip melihat paras ayu sang pujaan hati.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Sarada.

Boruto masih diam, hanya menyorot terpesona.

"Boruto?" Sarada melambaikan tangan di depan wajah sang sulung Uzumaki.

"O-oh?" Ia meneguk air liur di tenggorokannya. "Iya, kamu cantik banget."

"Hah?" Sarada tercenung.

Sakura terkikik melihat respon Boruto. Dasar anak muda, pikirnya.

"Gue nanyanya apa, lo jawab apa?"

"Iya, kamu memang cantik malam ini. Beda," kata Boruto jujur. Pada dasarnya, Boruto memang terlalu mudah mengungkapkan apa yang ia pikirkan di hadapan orang lain. Ia itu orangnya blak-blakan! Jika cantik, ia bilang cantik. Jika marah, ia akan tunjukan marah. Jika sedih, ia tunjukan dengan emosi meluap untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Siapa dulu dong, yang make over?" goda Sakura, merangkul putrinya.

"Mama!" Sarada merengek.

"Kenapa? Kok kamu malah malu-malu gitu dikatain cantik sama Boruto?" sahut Sakura, "itu pandangan cowok menilai penampilan kamu loh, harusnya kamu senang."

"Ya, tapi ... kalo cowoknya kayak dia gimana Sarada mau senang?"

"Emang aku cowok kayak gimana?" tanya balik Boruto, terdengar menggoda.

Tiba-tiba saja Sarada juga menyadari satu hal. Matanya menilik penampilan berbeda Boruto malam ini. Pakaiannya rapi, dengan kemeja hitam polos dan jeans warna senada. Lengan bajunya ia gulung setengah sampai siku. Boruto memakai jam tangan di sebelah kiri. Dan rambutnya tetap ciri khas Boruto yang berantakan, tetapi justru menambah kesan maskulin pada penampilan pemuda itu. Wangi citrus yang menyeruak semakin membuat Sarada tak bisa lupa bahwa saat ini Boruto selalu berada di dekatnya.

 _Dia ... juga ganteng._

"Loh, kok diem?" tanya Boruto mengangkat kedua alis, "aku tahu kalo aku ini ganteng, tapi kamu mau sampai kapan mandangin aku kayak gitu? Sebentar lagi jam setengah delapan loh!"

"Hah? Beneran?" Sarada menarik tangan kiri Boruto, menilik jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke angka tujuh lewat lima belas menit. "Gue nggak mau telat..."

"Ya, sudah. Cepat kalian berangkat, tapi jangan lupa," ujar Sakura mengingatkan, "jangan kemalaman pulangnya."

"Kan malam minggu, Tan?" sahut Boruto.

"Eh, nggak baik loh—"

"Iya, Boruto cuma bercanda kok, Tante." Mana berani Boruto memulangkan Sarada lewat dari jam sepuluh malam. Bisa saja ayah Sarada yang terkenal galak membunuh Boruto malam itu juga. Tidak elit namanya jika si berandal Boruto harus tewas di tangan calon mertua.

Boruto geleng-geleng sendiri. Dirinya sudah berpikiran terlalu jauh sampai ke calon mertua segala.

"Ya, sudah. Kami berangkat dulu, Ma."

Sarada dan Boruto pamit dengan mencium tangan Sakura bergantian. Sarada sudah berjalan lebih dulu, tetapi Boruto masih berdiam di tempat. Ada yang pemuda itu cari.

"Om Sasuke ada, Tante? Saya mau pamit sama beliau juga. Nggak enak bawa anak perawan orang tanpa izin." Boruto terkekeh malu. Akan tetapi, ia masih mengingat sopan santun dengan meminta izin pada gadis yang akan ia bawa pergi.

"Papa Sarada keluar kota untuk urusan kantor. Dia—"

"Dia memang biasa nggak pulang," sela Sarada, mengalihkan atensi Boruto dan sang ibu. "Jadi, lo nggak perlu khawatir. Papa nggak bakalan peduli mau gue pergi sama siapa pun."

"Sarada!" Kali ini Sakura lebih sensitif. Ia membentak anaknya yang berbicara buruk tentang sang ayah. "Papa itu bekerja untuk kita juga! Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kamu, untuk—"

"Mama, tolong..." Suaranya melemah, "Boruto, ayo berangkat."

"O-oh, _okay_." Boruto menunduk memberi salam pada Sakura sebelum pergi. Sementara Sarada memilih untuk keluar rumah lebih dulu.

Hari-hari yang gadis itu lewati selalu sama. Merindukan sosok ayah yang selalu berada jauh darinya, lalu berdebat dengan Sakura. Sarada sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Yang ia ingin hanya Sasuke ada untuknya, paling tidak sebentar saja. Pekerjaan Sasuke sebagai wakil direktur perusahaan memangkas waktu berharga yang seharusnya ia habiskan bersama keluarga.

Sarada selalu menunggu.

Ia memang lelah menunggu dan Sasuke tak pernah berubah. Sarada hanya butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang. Meskipun, Sasuke telah memberikannya dengan cara yang berbeda. Dan Sarada hanya belum menyadari hal itu.

"Ehm, kok diem aja?" Boruto berdeham sekali, ia mengendarai motor pelan. Takut jika cipratan sisa air hujan mengotori gaun Sarada. "Nanti cantiknya luntur loh!"

"Biarin."

"Nggak boleh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku nggak suka!" sela Boruto, mereka berdebat sambil mengendara di jalan raya yang tidak begitu padat.

"Terus ... apa urusannya sama gue?"

"Manggilnya aku-kamu aja, ya?" pinta Boruto. Ada nada tertahan di sana. Inginnya Boruto ikut membentak. Akan tetapi, ia harus bersabar menghadapi ketidakpekaan Sarada jika pemuda itu benar-benar ingin mendapatkan hatinya.

"Gue nggak biasa," balas Sarada.

"Harus dibiasain."

"Nggak bisa!"

"Ini perintah!" Boruto berucap tegas.

"Tapi kita nggak lagi di sekolah, Tuan Uzumaki Boruto!"

Boruto menghela napas panjang, motornya berhenti tepat di depan rumah putih kawasan Loa Janan Ilir. Ia menoleh ke belakang, ada Sarada dengan wajah cemberut. Boruto turun dari motornya lalu membantu Sarada untuk ikut turun juga. Tanpa ragu, Boruto menggenggam tangan mungil Sarada. Seolah mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih. Sarada hanya menahan rasa malu dalam hatinya.

Boruto melepas helmnya sendiri. Kemudian membantu Sarada untuk melepaskan helmnya juga. Gadis itu merasa jantungnya seperti lari marathon. Namun, ia masih bisa tahan. Hal itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika Boruto melirik kaki Sarada.

"Kamu jadi kotor," ujar Boruto.

Ia merogoh isi kantung kemejanya, mencari-cari sapu tangan. Ketemu. Boruto mulai berjongkok di depan kaki Sarada. Gadis itu tercenung, heran.

"Lo mau ngapain?" tanya Sarada.

"Mau bersihin kaki kamu."

Dengan lembut, Boruto menyeka air cipratan yang mengotori kaki dan sepatu heels Sarada dengan sapu tangan. Pemuda itu tidak jijik, ia telaten melakukan kegiatannya. Sementara Sarada tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Yang dilakukan pemuda itu sangat sederhana, tetapi berhasil membuat wajah Sarada terasa panas.

"Udah." Boruto kembali berdiri dan membuang sapu tangan ke samping. Ia tatap kedua netra sehitam jelaga milik Sarada, membenarkan setiap helai rambut Sarada yang berantakan karena memakai helm, kemudian mengusap kedua pipi gadis itu dengan jempol besarnya.

Boruto berkata, "Aku cuma ingin mewujudkan ini benar-benar nyata. Soal aku mau kamu jadi pacar aku."

Sarada terdiam. Menikmati setiap dentum jantungnya menggila.

"Jangan mengeras ... di saat aku ingin membuatmu melunak," ucap Boruto tak berpaling dari mata Sarada, "aku juga nggak suka lihat kamu sedih, aku bingung harus ngapain. Dan ketika aku berusaha bicara, kamu marah. Rasanya tersiksa karena nggak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Cukup buat ini mudah, Sarada."

"Boruto?"

"Cukup rasakan aja usahaku ini, terus aku nggak akan meminta lebih."

Sarada masih membisu.

Di belakang, keluar dari pintu dan mendekat di mana Boruto memarikir motornya, Mitsuki dengan _tuxedo_ putih mendekat.

"Pacarannya jangan di depan rumah gue, dong. Nggak enak dilihat tetangga," kata Mitsuki. Tanpa dosa mengganggu Boruto yang sedang keren-kerennya di depan Sarada.

Dalam hati Boruto mengutuk Mitsuki.

 _Seenaknya aja ngancurin momen romantis gue sama Sarada! Kalo nggak ada cewek gue, udah gue hancurin tuh muka_ _oplas_. **_[Oplas = operasi pelastik]_**

"Eh, Mitsuki?" sapa Sarada tersenyum ramah. Ia menjabat tangan Mitsuki ketika pemuda itu mendekat. "Selamat ulang tahun, ya."

"Sama-sama, Sarada."

Boruto melirik bengis tangan Sarada yang digenggam lembut oleh Mitsuki. Dengan gerak cepat, Boruto memutus jabat tangan mereka.

"Nggak usah lama-lama!"

"Huh..." Mitsuki mendengus; menyipitkan mata.

"Oh, ya." Sarada meraih bungkusan yang tergantung di motor Boruto. "Ini kado buat lo. Nggak seberapa sih harganya, tapi moga lo suka."

"Lo repot-repot banget. Makasih, ya!" ucap Mitsuki, menilik kadonya berbentuk kotak persegi.

"Bukan dia sih, gue yang repot!" Tiba-tiba saja Boruto menyela sambil memutar bola matanya. Sarada dengan cepat membungkam mulut Boruto yang asal ceplas-ceplos.

"Jangan dengerin Boruto. Dia emang agak gila."

"Eh!" sela Boruto tidak terima.

Namun yang dikatakan Boruto itu benar. Sebelum pergi ke acara Mitsuki, Sarada meminta tolong Boruto untuk membelikan kado. Awalnya, Boruto tidak sudi. Tidak ada ceritanya budak memerintah majikan. Apalagi yang dibeli adalah kado untuk si ular oplas. Namun, karena Sarada berkata Boruto boleh ikut jika dirinya membeli hadiah, Boruto mau saja pada akhirnya.

"Ya, sudah. Aku ucapin terima kasih banyak buat kalian berdua." Mitsuki tersenyum. "Sarada, ayo kita masuk. Acara bentar lagi mau dimulai."

Bukannya mengabaikan Boruto, tetapi Sarada sengaja melangkah lebih dulu bersisian dengan Mitsuki untuk mentralkan kembali detak jantungnya. Boruto yang romantis selalu berhasil membuat dada Sarada terasa sesak. Namun, Mitsuki adalah dirinya yang juga mengincar Sarada si putri tunggal Uchiha.

Dengan santainya Mitsuki meraih tangan Sarada, menuntunnya untuk melangkah bersama masuk ke dalam rumah. Mata Boruto melotot murka melihat betapa lancangnya Mitsuki menggaet tangan pacarnya. Dengan cepat Boruto menyenggol Mitsuki lalu menarik tangan Sarada.

"Nggak usah cari kesempatan lo!" ucap Boruto sinis.

"Ck, terserah!" Lolos Mitsuki begitu saja. Benar-benar geram karena Boruto selalu saja menghalangi usahanya. Saat ini, ia memilih untuk mengalah.

Mitsuki melewati Boruto dan Sarada menuju ruang tengah rumahnya, tempat di mana pesta berlangsung.

Sarada jelas-jelas merasa tak nyaman. Kelihatannya Mitsuki sangat tak menyukai Boruto, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Sarada berbisik di telinga Boruto, "Jaga sikap kalo di rumah orang, dong."

"Bukan ke aku. Harusnya kamu kasih tahu ke dia buat jaga sikap," sahut Boruto, menggenggam tangan Sarada, "jangan sembarangan gandeng pacar orang."

Sarada mendengus kecil dibarengi getaran-getaran aneh di dadanya. Ia menurut saja ketika Boruto menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah Mitsuki. Sarada tercenung sendiri ketika melihat tangannya berada dalam genggaman Boruto. Dari tadi mereka seperti itu dan Sarada baru menyadarinya. Berpuluh pasang mata melirik mereka berserta bisik-bisik. Bahkan, teman sekelas mereka juga.

Inojin juga hadir di pesta ulang tahun Mitsuki. Ia mendekati Boruto dengan seringai licik. Mata Boruto memicing dengan tatapan curiga.

"Halo, Bosku! Datang sama istrinya, ya?" kekeh Inojin tanpa tahu malu. Ia memang tukang cibir di kelas.

"Gitu deh!" sahut Boruto sama ngawur-nya.

"Kalo boleh tahu, istri ke berapa, Bos?" sambung Inojin.

"Istri pertama dan terakhir."

"Aw, Babang Boruto co cuit banget, cih..." Goda Inojin lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Beberapa teman yang lain juga ikut tertawa.

"Heh!" Sarada mencubit perut pemuda itu sampai Boruto menjerit kecil.

"Sakit, Beb."

"Bab-beb, bab-beb? Itu mulut nggak usah ghibah sehari aja, bisa nggak sih?"

Tiba-tiba Boruto merangkul pinggang Sarada posesif. "Bisa. Buat kamu, dibisa-bisain aja, aku rela."

"Ow, Adek gemes, Bang..." Itu Inojin lagi, ia benar-benar puas menggoda Boruto dan Sarada. Anehnya, Boruto tak marah. Ia malah adu 'tos' bersama Inojin lalu tertawa bersama.

Kumpulan gila, pikir Sarada. Jika lama-lama dekat dengan spesies biang kerok seperti Boruto dan antek-anteknya, Sarada juga bisa tertular gila. Lebih baik ia melarikan diri. Matanya mencari-cari sosok Chocho, tetapi tidak ketemu. Sahabatnya itu bilang akan datang juga ke acara ulang tahun Mitsuki. Namun sampai sekarang belum juga tampak batang hidungnya.

Akhirnya Sarada berjalan membelah kerumunan pengunjung pesta. Beberapa teman yang mengenalnya menyapa Sarada. Bahkan, ada yang memujinya cantik malam itu beserta godaan-godaan.

"Cie, Sarada ... pacaran sama Boruto."

"Nyonya besar Uzumaki, nih!"

"Lo cantik banget kalo pake baju pesta, Sarada. Nggak cocok sama Boruto."

"Boruto beruntung banget dapet cewek cantik kayak lo."

"Gue cemburu, ih! Lo pacaran sama Boruto, gue ngefans sama dia dari lama."

Helaan napas lelah Sarada berkali-kali keluar. Sarada hanya merespon dengan senyum malu-malu tiap kali dirinya dibicarakan. Kenapa bisa semua jadi begini? Masalah baru lagi. Semua gara-gara Boruto. Bukan hanya kerena hal itu Sarada merasa sebal, tetapi karena ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam hatinya. Terkadang membuatnya dilema, sekaligus membuncah bahagia.

Yang ia tahu, Sarada sangat membenci Boruto. Namun jika benci, mengapa Sarada rindu kala berada jauh dari pemuda itu? Mengapa sebelum tidur ada Boruto di kepalanya? Mengapa Boruto hadir dalam mimpi-mimpi Sarada? Mengapa ketika ia marah pada Boruto, Sarada selalu punya alasan untuk memaafkannya? Mengapa rasanya nyaman ketika Boruto berada di sisinya? Mengapa senyum Boruto begitu membuat jantung Sarada berdetak dengan kencang? Dan masih banyak 'mengapa' yang Sarada tidak tahu apa jawabnya.

"Nyebelin," gumam Sarada.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan kepala menunduk. Tak melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Sampai Sarada menabrak punggung seseorang berpakaian ungu tanpa ia sadari.

"M-maaf," ucap Sarada merasa bersalah.

Gadis berambut panjang menilik gaunnya basah karena jus semangka yang ia pegang, tumpah mengenai bagian depan pakaiannya.

"Sekali lagi maaf. Biar saya bersihkan," ucap Sarada lagi, menarik selembar tisu di atas meja lalu membersihkan pakaian gadis cantik itu.

"Nggak pa-pa," katanya, "biar saya saja."

"Nggak mbak, ini salah saya."

"Nggak pa-pa beneran."

Meski orang itu tampak tak marah, Sarada tetap bersikeras membersihkan gaun orang itu. Rasa bersalah merasukinya karena keteledorannya. Sampai Boruto datang mendekat karena ada suara ribut-ribut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Boruto melihat Sarada berjongkok di depan seseorang.

"Gue nggak sengaja nyenggol Mbak-nya," sahut Sarada.

"Ayo, berdiri," pinta Boruto mengangkat pinggang Sarada agar berdiri si sampingnya.

Di satu sisi gadis yang kini gaunnya tengah basah itu terkejut dalam diamnya. Matanya berbinar melihat sosok Boruto yang sedang merangkul pinggang Sarada.

Boruto pun sama. Ketika akhirnya ia melihat gadis itu, ia seperti terkejut yang berusaha ditahannya. Untuk beberapa detik, dua pasang mata saling tatap dalam atensi yang Sarada tak tahu apa artinya. Akan tetapi, Sarada seperti tidak menyukai hal itu terjadi.

"Boruto?"

"Sumire?" balas Boruto terdengar lembut.

Saat itu juga, Sarada sadar. Seolah ada benda tak kasat mata berusaha melukai dadanya. Dan kali ini Sarada masih tak tahu apa jawabannya...

... mengapa hatinya terasa sakit ketika mendengar Boruto menyebut nama gadis itu dengan begitu lembut?

 **TBC**

 _Noviquinn_

 _2 Feb 2018_


	14. 13 Go Away From My Bae

**Happy Reading**

"Boruto?"

"Sumire?"

Keduanya saling tatap sebentar sebelum Boruto mengakhiri keterkejutan mereka. Tidak menyangka bahwa setelah satu tahun ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Sumire. Gadis itu tetap sama seperti dulu. Cantik dan anggun.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Boruto memulai. Berbasa-basi sedikit sepertinya tidak masalah.

Sumire melampirkan rambut terurainya ke satu sisi di belakang telinga. "Baik-baik aja, kamu apa kabar?"

"Aku baik."

Di samping Boruto, Sarada menarik napas lemah agar menetralisir dadanya yang terasa nyeri. Baru saja Sarada merasa lebih istimewa ketika Boruto menyerukan panggilan 'aku-kamu' di antara mereka. Ternyata, Sarada salah. Lebih dari yang tidak ia tahu, Boruto juga memperlakukan gadis lain sama lembutnya seperti yang Sarada dapatkan dari pemuda itu. Seperti Boruto memperlakukan Sumire saat ini dengan panggilan 'aku-kamu' yang sama.

Jangan salahkan Sarada yang masih labil terhadap perasaannya. Hal seperti itu saja sudah mampu membuatnya gamang dalam diam.

"Kok, kamu ada di sini, Boruto?" Sumire bertanya dan mendekat.

"Yang ulang tahun kebetulan temen sekolah aku juga."

Sudah ke sekian kalinya, Sarada menghela napas lagi. Lama-lama berada di antara Boruto dan gadis yang dipanggil pemuda itu, Sumire, bisa membuat Sarada merasa seperti obat nyamuk. Jadi, ia memilih menjauh dan pergi ke tempat lain. Hal itu itu tidak terjadi ketika Boruto menahan lengannya agar Sarada tidak pergi ke mana pun.

"Lepasin," bisik Sarada.

"Mau ke mana? Tunggu."

"Mau cari makan."

"Nanti." Tiba-tiba saja Boruto merangkul pinggang Sarada, menarik gadis itu agar berdiri di sampingnya.

Sumire yang melihat itu membulatkan bola mata. Ada keterkejutan di sana. Namun, ia sembunyikan dengan senyum ramah yang berusaha ia tunjukan.

Sarada celingukan sendiri. Antara malu dan marah. Sarada sendiri tak begitu yakin mengapa dirinya merasa marah begini. Matanya sekilas menatap Sumire malu-malu. Lalu Sarada berusaha berpaling. Sampai akhirnya Sarada tak sengaja melihat tiga anak cowok berdiri memerhatikan mereka dari meja makan di sebelahnya. Sarada pernah lihat satu kali anak-anak cowok yang tubuhnya kekar itu.

 _Mereka bukannya orang yang pernah ngejar gue sama Boruto pake motor? Pas kita mau berangkat sekolah itu, 'kan?"_

Pemuda bermata tajam dengan rambut dicukur tipis di bagian ke dua sisi kepala menyeringai ketika tahu Sarada melirik ke arahnya.

"Kamu makin ganteng aja, ya, Boruto? Nggak kayak anak-anak bandel lagi."

Kali ini Sumire membuka obrolan baru. Dan ia memang berkata jujur soal memuji Boruto. Baginya, Boruto yang sekarang telah menjadi pemuda tampan dengan bahu selebar samudera. Perawakan maskulin, tipikal cowok bad boy sepaket dengan ke-maco-annya. Sebut saja ia berlebihan, tetapi begitulah Boruto di mata Sumire.

Inginnya, Sumire juga mendapat pujian balik setelah ia memuji Boruto. Penasaran bagaimana pendapat Boruto tentang dirinya setelah tidak bertemu selama satu tahun. Sayangnya, Boruto tidak peduli. Pemuda itu menjawab sekenanya saja.

"Nggak juga," jawabnya.

Boruto justru melirik sekilas ke Sarada, gadis itu mencoba membisik.

"Boruto..."

"Ssst."

"Boruto..."

"Ssst."

"Ish, dengerin dulu." Sarada mendekat ke telinga Boruto ketika Sumire berusaha mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Boruto, yang sama kamu itu siapa?" tanya Sumire.

Boruto sedikit kaget. "Oh. Ini baru mau aku kenalin. Dia—"

"Boruto dengerin aku dulu," sela Sarada sambil mencubit pelan perut Boruto.

"Aw, apaan sih?" Boruto balas berbisik sambil meringis. Cubitan Sarada selalu terasa pedas.

"Lihat ke kanan aku dulu." Ujung bibir Sarada nyaris menyentuh telinga Boruto ketika pemuda itu sengaja merendahkan kepalanya. Ia melirik ke arah yang Sarada tuju. "Mereka yang waktu itu. Anak SMK sebelah yang ngejar kita pas mau berangkat sekolah, 'kan?"

Wajah Boruto mengeras saat tatapannya bertemu dengan Kawaki yang balik melihatnya tajam. Boruto mendengus kasar sebelum melihat wajah Sarada di samping kepalanya yang terlalu dekat. Bukannya fokus pada keberadaan musuh lamanya, Boruto justru menikmati kecantikan yang terpahat indah di wajah Sarada. Boruto tidak berkedip. Sampai Sarada menepuk pelan pipinya, baru Boruto tersadar. Lalu kembali berdiri tegap ketika Sumire memanggil namanya.

"Boruto, kalian kenapa?" tanya Sumire.

"Nggak pa-pa," sahutnya.

"Oh. Sebenarnya aku pengen banget dikenalin sama cewek yang kamu bawa itu," sambung Sumire lagi. Menahan nyeri di dada ketika melihat interaksi antara Boruto dan Sarada begitu dekat.

"Oh iya, maaf. Ini Sarada, dia..." Boruto menggantung kalimatnya, berpikir. Hampir saja ia keceplosan.

 _Kalo gue bilang Sarada pacar gue di sini, pasti Kawaki bakal denger juga. Sarada bisa aja dalam bahaya, si Kawaki itu pasti bakal ganggu Sarada sebagai aksi buat balas dendam ke gue._

"Boruto, ada apa sih?" tanya Sumire lagi karena Boruto bicara terputus-putus.

"Nggak, kenalin Sarada ... temen sekolah gue," ucap Boruto final. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memamerkan Sarada di depan Sumire sebagai pacar. Namun, yang Boruto lakukan juga demi kebaikan gadis kesayangannya itu. Demi melindunginya.

Mengesampingkan perasaan Sarada, Boruto tahu gadis itu tidak baik-baik saja ketika Boruto mengakuinya hanya sebagai teman setelah semua hal yang terjadi. Bahkan, Boruto mengira bahwa Sarada akan menganggapnya cowok berengsek setelah ini. Apalagi ketika melihat wajah terkejut Sarada. Boruto sebenarnya tak ingin lagi-lagi membuat Sarada marah.

Dan praduga Boruto memang benar. Apa yang Sarada rasakan kini memang serba menyebalkan. Sarada hanya tak mengakuinya dengan membungkam suara. Sudah kepikiran ayah yang jarang pulang, kepikiran ucapan Boruto tadi di parkiran. Sekarang Sarada galau karena Boruto tidak mengakuinya sebagai pacar. Harusnya Sarada senang.

Sejak awal dirinya memang menganggap keputusan Boruto untuk berpacaran sebagai keputusan sepihak. Sarada tidak pernah mengakui hubungan mereka. Namun, kenapa Sarada justru menginginkan status itu sekarang? Apa karena ada kemunculan sosok perempuan lain di kehidupan Boruto? Yang kini menampakan diri di depan Sarada?

"Oh, aku pikir pacar kamu." Sumire mengulurkan tangan ke depan Sarada. "Kenalin, gue teman Boruto dari SD sampai SMP. Dan kebetulan, mantan pacarnya juga."

 _Holly Shit!_

Sarada menarik napas tajam. _Hell no!_ Mantan? Hati Sarada sekarang rasanya sudah tidak karuan. Seperti ada lomba gulat di dalam sana. Hatinya terasa diputar, dijilat, dicelupin. Sesak sekali.

Dengan terpaksa, Sarada tersenyum getir dan membalas jabat tangan Sumire. Sementara Boruto di sebelahnya sudah mengusap wajah kasar. Keadaan makin memburuk ketika Sumire mengaku sebagai mantan pacarnya. Karena, Boruto menemukan perubahan tidak menyenangkan pada diri Sarada setelah mendengar pengakuan Sumire.

"Oh, gue Uchiha Sarada, senang ketemu sama lo."

Boruto menarik napas cemas sambil melirik Sarada di sampingnya.

Sarada mengimbuhkan, "Maaf, kayaknya gue mesti ke meja yang di sana dulu. Temen gue udah nunggu, kalian ngobrol aja berdua, ok? Gue tinggal sebentar."

Hanya melirik sekilas tanpa bicara apa pun, Sarada beranjak meninggalkan Boruto. Dalam hatinya membawa sekeping rasa cemburu yang terpendam. Bodohnya, sampai sesakit itu, Sarada sama sekali tak mau mengakui bahwa ia cemburu Boruto dekat dengan perempuan lain.

Diam-diam Sarada menginginkan Boruto menyusulnya. Sarada berbalik badan sekali. Kenyataannya, Boruto tetap berdiri di tempat. Memilih untuk menemani Sumire ketimbang menyusul Sarada yang dalam suasana hati tidak baik.

"Masa bodoh, mah gue. Masa bodoh," gumam Sarada sendiri.

Lalu memilih untuk mencari makanan yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari pemuda pembuat onar nomer satu tak hanya di sekolah, tetapi juga di hatinya.

 **..o0o..**

Sudah dua gelas jus semangka Sarada habiskan untuk mengurangi rasa hausnya. Bahkan, dia makan kue-kue kecil yang disediakan entah sudah berapa banyak. Berharap makanan dan minuman itu bisa membantunya untuk menyingkirkan Boruto dan Sumire dari kepalanya saat ini.

"Ish, Chocho pake nggak datang segala ke acara ini. Gue kan jadi nggak punya temen." Sarada frustrasi sendiri. "Harusnya gue nggak usah berangkat bareng Boruto kalo dianya sibuk sama mantan. Gue jadi dianggurin gini. Nyebelin!"

Seseorang mendekat. Berdiri di samping Sarada. "Baru tau? Boruto emang nyebelin orangnya."

"Heh?" Sarada terkejut sampai bahunya terangkat karena kehadiran seorangcowok di sebelahnya. Ia tahu cowok itu, tetapi pura-pura tidak mengenal. "Lo siapa?"

"Kenalin," ia mengulurkan tangan, "gue Kawaki. Temennya Boruto."

"Gue nggak yakin lo temennya."

Kawaki terkekeh. Menarik kembali tangannya karena Sarada tak kian membalas berjabat tangan.

"Ok, terserah lo aja. _By the way_ , nama lo Sarada, 'kan?" Kawaki mendekat, membuat Sarada risih.

Sarada melirik ke arah Boruto yang masih mengobrol bersama Sumire. Sedikit saja menginginkan perhatian pemuda itu. Dan berharap Boruto akan membawanya menjauh dari cowok dengan senyum seringai di sampingnya. "Iya. Ada apa, ya?"

"Nggak. Gue cuma mau kenalan aja sama ceweknya si pentolan smansa." Kawaki menyesap jus semangkanya tanpa berpaling dari Sarada. "Lo pastinya hebat banget, 'kan? Bisa macarin Boruto, padahal dia terkenal nggak terlalu obsesi sama cewek."

"Maaf." Sarada mundur selangkah karena Kawaki kian mendekat. "Gue bukan pacarnya Boruto dan gue nggak pernah berniat jadi pacarnya."

"Hm, serius? Tapi, kok kayaknya kalian deket gitu?"

"Maaf lagi, nih. Mungkin lo salah paham. Mending lo perhatiin Boruto sekarang, ya." Sarada menunjuk Boruto dengan dagunya. "Daripada kepoin tentang gue dan Boruto, mending lo kepoin mereka. Itu cewek yang rambutnya panjang, yang lagi ngobrol sama dia, mantannya Boruto. Hubungan tentang mereka tentu lebih menarik buat lo kepoin."

Kawaki mengangguk dua kali seraya mencebik. Melihat dari jauh Sumire yang terlihat lebih antusias dalam percakapan bersama Boruto. "Oh, dia? Tapi kayaknya Boruto lebih merhatiin lo ketimbang cewek itu."

"Dan tiba-tiba aja lo jadi sok tau gini."

"Emang tau," sahut Kawaki. Menoleh ke arah Sarada dan tersenyum miring. "Yang di parkiran tadi."

"Lo?" Sejak kapan ada yang melihat dirinya dan Boruto dalam mode serius di parkiran tadi? Sarada tidak melihat ada siapa pun di sana sebelum Mitsuki datang. "Lo merhatiin kita?"

Bahu Kawaki terangkat. "Nggak sengaja lihat."

Sarada mendengus. Ia benar-benar malu kali ini. Apalagi, ketika ketahuan berduaan dan mesra-mesraan bersama Boruto. Sarada mau menangis saja rasanya.

"Maaf, ya. Gue ke sana dulu." Memilih untuk pergi dari Kawaki agar Sarada tak semakin lama menahan malu. Belum lagi gelagat Kawaki sangat mencurigakan. Sarada menjadi risih. Namun, ketika Sarada melangkah untuk pertama kali, Kawaki langsung menarik lengannya. Sarada berbenturan dengan dada bidang pemuda itu ketika tangan Kawaki sudah berpindah ke pinggangnya.

Sarada berusaha menjauh. Namun, Kawaki menahan tubuhnya lebih lama.

Sarada berbisik, "Lepasin."

Dengan senyum miring, Kawaki menilik porsi wajah Sarada yang begitu pas untuk ukuran seorang cewek. "Pantes aja Boruto suka sama lo, ternyata lo cantik juga."

"Lepasin!" Sarada berusaha menjauh. Beberapa kali melihat ke arah Boruto yang berdiri agak jauh darinya. Sebenarnya Sarada ingin berteriak memanggil pemuda itu. Namun, tampaknya Boruto masih saja mengobrol bersama Sumire. Tak mengetahui bahwa di sini, Sarada membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Nggak." Kawaki berbisik. "Gue nggak bakal lepasin lo karena gue mau mastiin satu hal."

"Gue bilang lepas!"

"Gue cuma pengen tau gimana reaksi Boruto kalo ceweknya deket-deket sama cowok lain." Tangan kanan Kawaki mengerat di pinggang Sarada. Wangi khas mawar menyapu indera penciuman cowok itu.

Sarada mulai gelisah dan matanya mengerling ke mana-mana. Ada tatapan heran dari teman-teman sekolahnya, sekaligus tatapan takut. Tidak adakah yang ingin menolongnya dari pemuda berandal ini? Sarada pupus. Di tengah hiruk pikuk pesta dengan gema musik menggelegar, orang-orang memilih acuh. Menyibukan diri dengan kumpulannya masing-masing. Atau, dengan pasangannya.

Namun, di mana pasangan Sarada? Mungkin orang itu lupa telah datang bersama.Sarada ke tempat ini.

"Boruto," lirih Sarada dalam hati.

Ketika Kawaki semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sarada, ada tangan cepat menarik kemejanya dari belakang. Memaksa Kawaki mundur. Sampai akhirnya Sarada terlepas.

"Jauhin tangan lo dari dia!" kata pemuda itu. Wajahnya dingin. Menunjukan ada kemarahan di sana.

"Santai, Bro." Kawaki menahan bahu Mitsuki. "Gue nggak serius."

Mitsuki menepis tangan Kawaki. "Kalo lo cuma pengen bikin ribut di pesta gue, mending lo pulang."

Mereka bertiga kini menjadi atensi para tamu yang hadir. Termasuk orangtua Mitsuki ikut menjadi bagian dari penonton. Sarada bersembunyi di belakang Mitsuki. Merasa bersyukur akhirnya ada yang mau menolongnya. Kalau tidak, mungkin Kawaki berhasil merebut ciuman pertama Sarada malam ini. Ciuman yang Sarada simpan hanya untuk laki-laki yang kelak akan memiliki hatinya.

Suasana pesta berubah hening. Bukannya Kawaki takut pada Mitsuki, cowok itu bisa saja pasang badan untuk berduel. Namun di tempat ramai seperti sekarang, apalagi ini adalah rumah Mitsuki, tidak mungkin Kawaki mau meladeni. Ia melirik dua anak buahnya dan memberi kode. Anak buahnya balas mengangguk. Mereka mendekat dan melerai Mitsuki agar menjauh dari _bos_ -nya.

"Oke, gue bakal pulang. Gue nggak mau cari ribut."

"Jangan sekali-kali lo ganggu Sarada," ancam Mitsuki. Baginya, Sarada adalah gadis yang paling ia suka. Sudah sejak lama Mitsuki menyimpan perasaan untuknya. Ia ingin selalu melindungi gadis itu, ingin selalu memerhatikannya dalam diam, asal Sarada baik-baik saja. Jika ada yang berani menyakiti Sarada, maka Mitsuki akan maju di barisan paling depan sebagai pelindung gadis itu. Meskipun, terkadang ia sulit untuk memposisikan diri di antara Boruto dan Sarada. "Gue orangnya nggak suka cari ribut duluan. Tapi, kalo lo ganggu dia, gue nggak akan segan-segan untuk terlibat."

"Oke-oke, gue paham." Kawaki mengangkat tangannya di depan dada. "Gue bercanda doang tadi."

Baru saja Kawaki ingin melangkah menjauh, tiba-tiba saja seperti angin, satu cengkraman kuat mencekik leher Kawaki dari belakang. Semua orang terkejut. Mata kebiruan menyorot garang pada Kawaki. Langkah Kawaki semakin mundur. Ia terjepit ke dinding. Susah payah bernapas karena cekikan itu tak mau longgar.

Dengan terbata-bata, Kawaki bersuara. "B-boruto?"

"Lo—" Rahang Boruto mengeras. Dadanya naik turun. Beraninya Kawaki menyiram minyak di atas api. Kini amarahnya membara. Dari jauh saja melihat tangan kotor Kawaki berani menyentuh gadisnya, sudah bisa membuat Boruto berlari dengan niatan membunuh. "—berani sentuh cewek gue? Ucapin selamat tinggal sama tangan lo!"

 **TBC**

 ** _Noviquinn_**

 ** _18 Feb' 2017_**


	15. 14 Jangan Marah

**HAPPY READING**

Happy Weekend

~

Boruto tampak kewalahan meladeni Sumire yang ingin berbincang lama dengan dirinya. Dalam hati Boruto hanya ingin mengejar Sarada saat ini. Pacarnya itu pasti marah. Dan Boruto tidak punya banyak trik untuk membuat Sarada tidak ngambek lagi.

"Aku senang bisa ketemu kamu lagi." Sumire tak berhenti tersenyum ketika mendapati Boruto tinggal untuk mengobrol dengannya.

"Iya." Hanya rasa canggung yang Boruto rasa sekarang. Tidak seperti saat mereka pacaran dulu. Rasanya Boruto ingin cepat-cepat pergi dan menyusul Sarada saja. "Anu, Sumire—"

"Kamu nggak mau nanya aku tinggal di mana sekarang?" sela Sumire.

"Oh, iya. Tinggal dimana emang? Kamu pindah ke Samarinda lagi atau cuma sebentar di sini?"

"Rencananya aku menetap di sini sama Kakek, karena aku nggak punya siapa-siapa lagi di Jakarta." Tepat pada kalimat terakhir Sumire, ada makna tersirat yang mengingatkannya pada insiden lima bulan lalu begitu mengubah hidupnya dalam kehampaan. "Ayah sama Bunda sudah meninggal, Boruto."

"A-apa? Meninggal?" Boruto terkejut yang hanya dibalas senyum lirih Sumire. "Kenapa kamu nggak pernah kasih kabar?"

"Maaf, aku nggak punya keberanian hubungin kamu karena dulu pernah ninggalin kamu tanpa pamit."

"Astaga," ujar Boruto sembari menghela napas, "aku turut berduka cita, ya. Kalau aja kamu kabarin aku, pasti aku bakal melayat ke pemakaman orangtua kamu. Tapi, kamu nggak pa-pa?"

Pertanyaan Boruto mengundang Sumire menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas. Itulah si Boruto—tak pernah berubah untuk selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sumire. Hal yang membuat Sumire jatuh hati pada pemuda itu sejak lama. Dan dengan bodohnya ia sia-siakan ketika justru Boruto telah menjadi miliknya.

"Aku nggak pa-pa. Ini semua takdir Tuhan yang harus aku jalani. Mungkin, Tuhan punya rencana terbaiknya buat aku."

Boruto menepuk pelan lengan Sumire. "Kamu yang sabar, ya."

"Hm," angguk Sumire, "kamu gimana? Masih nggak mau tinggal serumah sama Om Naruto?"

Boruto mengerling dan menghela napas lelah lagi. "Udahlah! Nggak usah bahas orang tua itu."

Niat awal Boruto yang ingin cepat menyusul Sarada terkikis ketika Sumire mulai membahas kematian orangtuanya lima bulan yang lalu. Boruto sampai tak menyadari bahwa jauh di belakangnya ada keributan terjadi. Ketika tamu lain mulai mendekat ke sumber keributan, Boruto tersadar.

"Kayaknya ada yang berantem, deh!" kata Sumire.

Pirasat Boruto jadi tidak enak. Tanpa menunggu, Boruto berlari mendekat. Melihat tangan asing merangkul pinggang Sarada seenaknya. Lalu, datang satu pemuda lagi membantu Sarada. Dan pacarnya bersembunyi di balik pungggung cowok itu dengan raut ketakutan. Boruto marah. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin tanpa peduli siapa yang ia tabrak.

Tersulut emosi yang menggebu, tangan Boruto terulur untuk mencekik cowok yang telah berani menyentuh gadisnya malam itu. Satu cowok berengsek yang tiap kali bertemu, Boruto ingin memukulnya hingga babak belur.

"Lo—berani sentuh cewek gue? Ucapin selamat tinggal sama tangan lo!"

Cekikan Boruto pada leher Kawaki mengerat. Membuat Kawaki sulit bernapas dan meringis. Kawaki menahan tangan Boruto berusaha mendorong. Namun, kekuatan pemuda yang tersulut amarah itu luar biasa. Seperti orang kesetanan.

Sekarang Boruto berpindah mencengkram kerah kemeja Kawaki. Lalu menghadiahinya pukulan kuat di pipi kiri cowok itu. Kawaki masih tidak terjatuh. Justru ingin membalas. Teman – teman satu gengnya membantu Kawaki menyingkirkan Boruto. Dengan mudahnya Boruto menjatuhkan mereka hanya dengan satu tangan. Semua orang di pesta itu panik dengan keributan yang terjadi.

"Boruto, _stop_!" Sarada berteriak panik. "Berhenti!"

Suara Sarada sama sekali tak sampai di telinga Boruto. Ia masih saja ingin menghajar Kawaki yang kini punya niatan membalas. Akhirnya, Sarada ikut mendekat. Menahan lengan Boruto yang hampir melayang untuk memberi pukulan pada Kawaki lagi. Tanpa peduli sekitar, Boruto mengibas tangannya. Terlalu kuat. Sampai mendorong Sarada, duduk terjatuh ke samping. Ketika Sarada memekik sakit, baru Boruto sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Sarada—"

Boruto melupakan Kawaki dan melepaskannya. Ikut berjongkok di depan Sarada yang tertunduk di atas lantai.

"—kamu nggak pa-pa?" Boruto berniat membantu Sarada berdiri, tetapi gadis itu tepis.

"Jangan deketin gue!" sahut Sarada ketus.

"Maafin aku. Aku nggak maksud untuk—"

"Minggir!" Masih menunduk, Sarada berusaha berdiri sendiri. "Gue mau pulang."

"Ok, aku antar pulangnya—"

"Nggak usah anterin gue pulang." Kepala Sarada mendongak, berhadapan langsung di depan mata biru dengan sorot marahnya. Ada tetesan bening di matanya yang kini mulai memerah. Hampir jatuh dan segera Sarada seka dengan tangan. "Lo urusin aja urusan lo sendiri."

Gadis dengan gaun merah maroon itu berbalik dan melangkah keluar rumah Mitsuki dengan perasaan marah. Bukan hanya karena Boruto mendorongnya hingga terjatuh yang membuat Sarada marah, tetapi juga ketidakpekaan cowok rambut pisang itu.

Boruto ingin menyusul Sarada, tetapi ada Mitsuki menghadang.

"Minggir!" Boruto tak menatap Mitsuki, justru masih memperhatikan Sarada yang menjauh.

"Nggak usah ganggu dia dulu, biar gue yang antar dia pulang."

"Lo jangan ikut campur deh! Ini urusan gue sama Sarada."Mendorong Mitsuki ke samping, Boruto berlari menyusul pacarnya. Meninggalkan tatapan penuh tanya di antara tamu-tamu pesta. Dan dua orang yang merasa terluka, serta satu orang yang menyeringai bangga.

Mitsuki tahu porsinya hadir di sekitar Sarada akan terbatas jika ada Boruto di antara mereka. Ia memilih mengalah.

Dan dari insiden perkelahian itu juga seorang Sumire bisa menyimpulkan, Boruto sangat menyukai gadis berkacamata itu. Boruto tak pernah sekhawatir itu pada Sumire. Tidak seperti mata murka Boruto hadir saat Sarada diganggu oleh pemuda lain. Kelihatannya posisi Sumire di hati Boruto telah digeser oleh Sarada, bahkan lebih baik dari apa yang pernah ia terima dari Boruto.

Sumire patah hati.

Sementara Kawaki mendapatkan kartu _As_ -nya malam ini.

" _Fix_ , kita udah tahu sekarang. Kalau kelemahan Uzumaki Boruto yang terkenal nggak takut sama apa pun adalah ceweknya sendiri." Kawaki menyeringai seraya memperbaiki dasi yang tersemat di lehernya. "Sa-ra-da."

 **..o0o..**

Malam hari dengan pakaian pesta. Hampir jam sepuluh malam, tetapi jalanan belum sepi. Malam minggu masih ramai seperti biasanya oleh muda-mudi yang berkeliaran.

Dengan bodohnya, Sarada menapakkan kaki seorang diri di jalanan. Meninggalkan Boruto di rumah Mitsuki karena marah. Padahal, Sarada tidak membawa ponsel sama sekali. Tasnya tertinggal di rumah Mitsuki.

"Harusnya gue nggak lupa sama tas gue tadi biar bisa minta jemput Mama, atau pesan Ko-Jek." Sarada memijat pergelangan kakinya yang mulai terasa sakit akibat terlalu lama memakai _heels_. "Kenapa gue bisa lupa, sih? Mana ini kaki udah sakit banget."

"Kenapa? Kaki kamu sakit?" Tak ada hujan, tak ada angin. Tiba-tiba Boruto sudah berada di samping Sarada dengan motor besarnya.

"Nggak!" Sarada kembali berjalan, mengacuhkan kehadiran Boruto. Motor besar itu berjalan pelan di sampingnya. Sarada masih memasang wajah cuek.

"Masih kuat jalan? Udah pincang-pincang gitu."

"Terserah!"

"Kok terserah, sih? Nanti kalo kamu digodain sama cowok lain gimana?"

"Bodo! Paling juga telat nolongnya." Ya, karena Boruto disibukkan oleh Sumire saat Sarada membutuhkan pertolongannya. Jika mengingatnya, Sarada kembali merasa sakit hati. Sudah cemburu, didorong sampai jatuh pula. Kurang sial apa ia malam ini?

"Maaf, ya." Boruto berkata lembut.

Langkah Sarada terhenti. Ia menoleh ke samping dimana Boruto berada. "Sibuk aja terus sama mantan, sampai lupa kalo punya teman rasa pacar."

"Kok gitu ngomongnya?"

Sudah membuat Sarada kesal dan hanya mengakuinya sebagai teman di depan Sumire, masih bisa bertanya 'kok gitu?'. Dasar cowok tidak peka! Dari sekian banyak populasi manusia dengan gender laki-laki, mengapa Sarada tak dapat juga satu yang peka pada perasaannya? Atau, Sarada memang salah menjatuhkan hati? Cowok hobi berantem dan ngusilin orang macam Boruto peka sama perasaan cewek? Sarada mimpi di siang bolong.

"Terserah!" Sarada kembali berjalan pincang. Niatnya pergi menjauh dari Boruto. Namun, justru membuat Boruto semakin gemas.

Cewek itu—cewek yang berhasil buat perasaan Boruto campur aduk. Tadi marah, sekarang gemas. Tadi merasa bersalah, sekarang ingin menjahili. Cuma Sarada, Boruto tak akan melepaskan cewek itu begitu saja.

Boruto turun dari motor. Berjalan di belakang Sarada lalu menarik lengannya.

"Apa lagi?" ujar Sarada begitu saja.

"Gemes."

"Ya, gemes aja sama mantan lo itu."

"Kamu cemburu, ya?"

Pipi Sarada merona di kegelapan malam. "Nggak!"

Lain di mulut, lain di hati. Tipikal cewek sekali.

"Tapi, kok kamu marah aku deket-deket sama Sumire?"

"Tau, ah!" Sarada benar-benar menekuk wajahnya. Antara malu dan marah.

"Ayo, naik motor aku." Boruto mengeratkan jemarinya pada jemari mungil Sarada lembut. "Jangan marah terus, nanti makin cantik, akunya susah buat nahan diri untuk nggak cium kamu."

"Ish, apaan sih? Kok makin nyebelin?" Sarada berusaha mencubit perut Boruto, pemuda itu menghindar sambil tertawa.

"Makanya, ayo cepet naik motor sama aku."

Akhirnya Sarada luluh. Ia mengikuti Boruto naik ke atas motor. Boruto memasangkan helm ke kepala Sarada sebelum dirinya sendiri memakai helm. Sarada hanya bisa menahan agar wajahnya tak semakin merah karena tersipu. Sementara Boruto sangat menikmati saat-saat di mana Sarada merajuk.

Mereka tidak lama berkendara. Lalu berhenti di sebuah taman lampion yang berada di kawasan tepian Samarinda. Boruto menuntun Sarada untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Melepas sepatu Sarada satu per satu dan mengangkat kaki gadis itu ke atas pangkuannya. Tangannya memijat dengan gerakan memutar di sekitar pergelangan kaki Sarada.

"Enakan nggak?" tanya Boruto di tengah memijat.

Sarada mengangguk. "Em."

"Lain kali nggak usah pake sepatu penyanyi dangdut gitu kalo ujung-ujungnya bikin kaki kamu sakit."

"Bukan penyanyi dangdut, tau! Itu namanya _high heels_."

"Terserah, deh. Pokoknya itu!"

Setelah Boruto selesai memijat kaki Sarada, hanya keheningan menyapa. Lampu-lampu taman berbagai bentuk menemani mereka dalam diam. Sarada pada pemikirannya sendiri, Boruto tak berhenti menatap Sarada.

"Maaf."

Sarada menatap balik Boruto. Pura-pura tidak paham maksud permintaan maaf Boruto

"Maaf buat apa?"

"Aku tau kamu marah." Boruto menurunkan kaki Sarada dan memakaikan _heels_ -nya. "Maaf nggak ngakuin kamu sebagai pacar aku di depan Sumire."

Sarada bungkam.

"Itu aku lakukan agar Kawaki nggak tau kamu itu pacar aku."

"Kawaki itu yang tadi gangguin gue?" tanya Sarada.

"Iya. Dia musuh aku."

"Terus ... kenyataannya kamu masih nyaman sama Sumire," sahut Sarada. Nadanya terdengar ketus. Boruto menangkap ada nada kecemburuan di sana. "Kenapa kalian putus coba?"

Boruto menghela napasnya pelan. "Aku sama Sumire itu cuma teman biasa sekarang. Dan dulu ketika kami pacaran, itu bukan sepenuhnya keinginan aku. Mendiang mamaku suka sama Sumire. Jadi untuk buat mama senang, kami pura-pura pacaran. Dan itu ide Sumire, bukan aku."

Ketika _heels_ Sarada sudah terpasang di kakinya, Boruto berjongkok di depan gadisnya sambil meraih tangan mungil Sarada.

"Jadi, kalian terpaksa pacaran?" tanya Sarada, Boruto mengangguk.

"Dulu aku nggak tertarik yang namanya pacaran. Aku punya mama dan adik perempuan aja udah cukup. Dan lagian, aku dulu masih SMP. Pikiran buat pacaran itu nggak ada."

Sarada tertunduk menatap tangannya yang di genggam oleh Boruto. Dengan jepol yang mengusap-usap punggung tangan Sarada.

"Dan beda ceritanya waktu aku ketemu sama kamu," lanjut Boruto tersenyum. Sarada mengangkat kepalanya dan kedua mata mereka bertemu. Saling tatap dalam rasa yang sama. Rasa yang masih malu-malu untuk menyapa. "Kamu beda, nggak kayak cewek lain. Cuek, pendiam, tapi sekali ngomong udah kayak cabe pedesnya."

"Kamu mau aku cabein emangnya?"

Boruto menekan-nekan pipi Sarada dengan telunjuknya. "Cie-cie, udah manggil kamu-kamu aja, nih dari tadi."

Bibir Sarada memberengut lagi, menyembunyikan malu. "Kan maunya kamu. L-lagian, aku nggak nyaman kalo manggilnya beda-beda gitu."

"Sama, dong." Boruto mendekat, tepat berhenti di depan wajah Sarada. Membuat jantung Sarada berdegup kencang.

Semilir angin malam itu dingin, tetapi tak terasa di antara muda-muda itu. Sarada menahan napasnya karena Boruto mulai melirik bibirnya. Boruto semakin dekat, napas hangatnya menerpa wajah Sarada dengan teratur. Baru saja Sarada akan memejamkan matanya, Boruto sudah berbisik dengan seringai terlampau tipis.

"Jangan lupa caranya bernapas."

"Eh?" Sontak kedua netra hitam Sarada terbuka. Lalu mendorong tubuh Boruto jauh-jauh. "Pulang!"

Dengan degup jantung yang tak kian berhenti berdebar-debar, Sarada melangkah lebih dulu menuju parkiran. Meninggalkan Boruto duduk sendiri di bangku taman sedang memegang dadanya. Boruto mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kayaknya malah gue yang lupa caranya bernapas."

 **TBC**

 _Ah, suka banget aku sama chapter ini XD_


	16. 15 Hate?

"Ini pisang kejunya!" Sorongan jitu dari Sarada mengarah pada Boruto, menggenggam satu mika berisi makanan terbuat dari pisang. Wajah gadis kacamata itu cemberut dengan sejuta gerutu dalam hatinya.

"Jutek amat sih sama pacar?" Boruto melirik pisang keju di tangan Sarada yang gadis itu beli dengan berat hati ketika ia minta saat baru tiba di kelas. "Dibiasain, kalo ngomong di depan Abang Boruto itu harus sambil senyum."

Sarada memutar bola matanya dan menghela napas. "Hah ... ini pisang keju yang kamu mau. Silahkan dimakan ya, Tuan Uzumaki Boruto." Persis seperti apa yang Boruto minta, Sarada bertutur sambil tersenyum. Bukan senyuman manis yang terlihat ikhlas, sebenarnya.

"Mm, gimana ya?" Tubuh Boruto maju sedikit di atas meja, meraih pisang keju di tangan Sarada lalu melahapnya. " _Keudeungaranyam lwebih enya kamo panggil aku samyang_ **[ Kedengarannya lebih enak kamu panggil aku sayang. ]**

"Kalo makan jangan sambil ngomong." Sarada menyela.

Boruto menelan makanan di mulutnya tandas. "Jangan panggil aku Tuan lagi, tapi panggil aku Sayang aja. Lebih pas kedengarannya."

"Hah? Kamu kok makin lama, makin ngelunjak sih?"

"Kan aku majikan sekaligus pacar kamu." Dengan santainya Boruto melahap pisang kejunya lagi. Kali ini tak sendiri, ada Shikadai di sebelahnya ikut-ikutan menyambar makanan di tangan Boruto itu. "Jadi, terserah aku dong!"

"Enak banget hidup lo, Bor?" ujar Shikadai, menyikut lengan pemuda rambut pisang itu. "Udah kayak drama Korea aja. Sok ganteng dan sok _bossy_."

"Njir, nggak usah sama-samain gue sama bencong! Geli gue." Boruto bergidik, mengingat _idol_ K-pop pria yang wajahnya cantik-cantik ketika ia tak sengaja menonton sebuah grup _boyband_ yang baru comeback di laptop Himawari. Boruto kembali ke Sarada. "Adek Sarada paham, kan?"

"Nggak! Aku udah nurutin semua perintah kamu sejak aku kalah taruhan itu," tutur Sarada. Nadanya terdengar ketus, ia menggerebek meja. "Tapi, kayaknya kamu suka banget minta yang aneh-aneh. Ya, aku jadi pacar kamulah! Sok posesif, padahal nyebelin. Sekarang? Kamu suruh aku panggil kamu sayang? Maunya kamu itu apa, sih?"

"Mau kamu." Tepat ketika bibir Boruto berucap, tatapannya pun menjerat netra Sarada lebih dalam. Ada makna tersirat di sana.

"Cie... cie... cie..."

Teman-temannya di kelas X IPA 1 yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi penonton bisu pun bersorak. Memperolok Sarada yang setiap hari mendapat gombalan dari Boruto. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi hubungan seperti apa yang sebenarnya hadir di antara Boruto dan Sarada.

Semua orang tahu, betapa gigihnya Boruto untuk mencapai puncak hati Sarada meskipun cewek itu menepis keras-keras. Menerjunkan Boruto pada jurang terdalam. Justru semakin membuat tekad Boruto kuat. Ia harus dapatkan gadis yang suka jual mahal ini. Bahkan, dengan cara paling menyebalkan bagi cewek itu sekalipun.

Sejatinya ketika lisan Boruto berusaha membelai Sarada dengan rayuannya, gadis itu luluh. Sarada tetaplah kembang perawan yang baru mengenal apa itu cinta. Tentu Sarada penasaran. Namun, sampai saat ini Sarada masih tak ingin mengakui perasaannya sendiri untuk pemuda itu. Belum. Bahwa, ia jatuh cinta. Pada cowok menyebalkan dengan sejuta masalahnya.

"Aku becanda kok, nggak serius suruh kamu panggil aku sayang atau apa pun," ucap Boruto lagi karena Sarada diam tanpa membalas. Boruto melemaskan punggung dan bersandar. Menaikan kedua kaki di atas meja. "Asal aku nggak jauh-jauh dari Mbak Uchiha Sarada aja, itu sudah cukup."

"Hm, anjir." Shikadai menyeringai. Tumben mendengar Boruto yang terkenal brutal ketika berkelahi, kini pandai mengatur kata-kata untuk merayu seorang gadis. Shikadai berpikir, seberapa penting Sarada untuk Boruto sampai bisa membuat cowok itu selembek sekarang?

Sarada bungkam lagi. Memilih kembali ke tempat duduknya di depan. Beberapa temannya masih tetap menggoda dengan siulan-siulan. Ia acuhkan. Berpikir dalam diam tentang Boruto yang semakin giat mendekatinya tanpa malu.

Saat bokong Sarada jatuh di atas bangku, Pak Konohamaru datang dengan setumpuk buku di tangan kanannya.

"Selamat Pagi," sapa guru Fisika itu ramah.

Murid-murid membalas serentak. Ketika mata jeli seorang Konohamaru menangap kaki Boruto bertengger manja di atas meja, ia menghela napas lalu menatap tegas. Antara lelah dan geram. Boruto selalu saja tidak menjaga sikap sopan santunnya walaupun sedang berada dalam kelas. "Turunkan kakimu dari atas meja, Boruto! Ini sekolah, bukan _warteg_."

Boruto menatap malas, tak berniat menjawab. Lalu ia menurunkan kakinya tanpa melawan. Dan mendapati Sarada memutar kepala ke arahnya. Memberi sorot sebal yang bagi Borutu justru manis. Boruto tersenyum dan _dadah-dadah_ pada Sarada. Gadis itu membalas dengan membuang muka.

"Ya, sudah. Sebenarnya, Bapak punya kabar baik untuk kelas sepuluh IPA 1 hari ini."

Antusias para siswa terdengar riuh. Menebak kabar baik apa yang dibawa Konohamaru. Hari ini Boruto memilih duduk di bangku paling belakang yang ditinggalkan Inojin. Teman sepermainannya itu terlihat tidak hadir sampai detik ini. Dan menyisakan satu bangku kosong di samping Sarada yang biasa Boruto tempati. Dari belakang, Boruto melirik punggung pacarnya sesekali tanpa bosan. Mungkin seterusnya, Boruto akan tetap duduk di belakang agar selalu bisa memantau Sarada seharian di kelas.

"Kabar baik apa, Pak? Hari ini mau diliburin, ya?" teriak Chocho santai.

"Libur saja kamu pikirkan. Kalau mau liburan terus dan tidak belajar, di rumah kamu mau ngapain, Chocho?" sahut Konohamaru.

"Mau makan, Pak!"

Gelak tawa terdengar begitu Chocho berseru. Cewek berbadan montok itu cuma punya hobi satu, yaitu makan. Yang lainnya? Chocho urus belakangan setelah perutnya terisi penuh.

"Sudah, sudah! Yang jelas hari ini sekolah tidak libur dan bapak akan kasih kuis untuk persiapan ujian nanti," ujar Konohamaru mengundang gerutu malas dari murid-muridnya. "Hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru."

Konohamaru berjalan santai ke arah pintu. Menjemput seorang gadis berperawakan manis dengan juntaian rambut panjangnya. Bisik-bisik para murid mulai terdengar, termasuk Beberapa deret anak laki-laki yang mengomentari penampilan murid baru itu, memanjakan mata mereka.

Sarada hanya tercenung, diam. Sementara Boruto yang semula bermalas-malasan di mejanya, kini meluruskan badan. Mendapati gadis dari masa lalunya kini berdiri di depan kelas. Tersenyum manis. Dan tatapannya langsung bertemu dengan Boruto begitu saja.

"Sumire?" gumam Boruto.

"Coba perkenalkan diri kamu," pinta Konohamaru bijak.

Sumire mengangguk sekali dan meluruskan diri berhadapan dengan teman-teman barunya di depan kelas. "Saya Kakei Sumire, enam belas tahun, pindahan dari SMK 054 Jakarta. Salam kenal semuanya."

"Salam kenal!"

Salam perkenalan yang singkat selesai setelah beberapa pertanyaan dari beberapa murid terjawab oleh Sumire mengenai dirinya. Konohamaru mendapati tempat kosong di samping Sarada. Dan mengarahkan Sumire untuk duduk di sana. Dengan sikap anggunnya, Sumire menyapa Sarada ketika gadis yang saat ini berstatus pacar Boruto itu terdiam penuh makna.

Ketakutannya kemarin malam semakin nyata ketika—

"Senang bisa ketemu sama lo lagi, Sarada."

"Oh, iya. Selamat datang di kelas IPA 1, ya, Sumire. Semoga lo betah belajar di sini."

—jurang pemisah hadir antara cintanya di puncak gunung yang berusaha Boruto daki selama ini.

 **..o0o..**

"Lo kenal sama dia?" Shikadai bicara pelan ketika mereka sedang sibuk mencatat tulisan Konohamaru di papan tulis.

"Ya, gitu." Boruto di samping Shikadai, bukannya mencatat, justru menggambar tokoh kartun kesukaannya Monkey. D. Luffa.

"Cantik lho."

"Kalo suka, gebet aja."

"Lo nggak mau gitu?" lirik Shikadai pada raut wajah Boruto yang tak berubah sama sekali.

"Gue udah punya Sarada."

"Cinta mati emang lo." Shikadai berdecak ketika tulisannya salah dan meminjam _stip-x_ pada Denki di depan bangkunya. "Thanks. Eh, Bor. Emangnya lo bisa kenal Sumire itu dari mana?"

"Nggak dari mana-mana."

"Terus?"

"Terus ke mana?" Boruto mulai jengah dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Shikadai. Ia menghadap pemuda itu tanpa peduli Konohamaru yang menjelaskan di depan kelas.

"Lo siapanya dia? Kok gue perhatiin, si anak baru itu ngeliatin lo mulu sejak pertama kali masuk ke kelas kita?"

"Mantan."

"Mantan copet?"

"Ya, mantan pacarlah! Lama-lama lo gue kasih upil juga, nih!" Boruto gemas dan merobek kertas yang tadi ia gambari lalu melemparnya jauh ke depan. Tepat mengenai kepala Sarada.

Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati kertas putih yang sudah menggumpal di bawah kakinya. Mengambil kertas itu lalu membukanya. Ada banyak gambaran berbentuk aneh di sana. Tak lupa bentuk ' _love_ ' bertaburan menghiasi satu kalimat yang sempat membuat pipi Sarada memanas.

 _I LOVE YOU MY QUEEN SARADA,_

 _\- KING BORUTO._

"Dia itu..." Sarada mendengus sebal. Memutar kepala ke belakang dan mendapati ciuman jauh Boruto ketika pemuda itu mengecup tangannya lalu meniupkannya ke arah Sarada.

"Diem nggak?" seru Sarada tanpa sadar. Mengundang atensi seluruh penghuni kelas sepuluh IPA 2 tertuju pada Sarada.

"Ada apa, Sarada? Kenapa kamu teriak-teriak?" tanya Konohamaru.

"N-nggak pa-pa, Pak! Itu Boruto—"

"Kamu ke sekolah buat perhatikan pelajaran saya atau Boruto?"

"Tapi, Pak? Boruto yang mulai—"

"Saya diem aja dari tadi, Pak! Sarada-nya aja yang tiba-tiba bentak saya," sela Boruto dengan wajah santai. Mengabaikan sorot marah Sarada seperti ingin meledak.

"Sudah, kalian diam! Karena kalian tidak memperhatikan pelajaran saya, baiknya kalian berdiri di depan kelas supaya lebih jelas mendengarkan saya dalam menyampaikan pelajaran." Kali ini Konohamaru geram juga terhadap sikap siswa-siswinya, terutama Boruto dan Sarada yang tidak pernah berdamai di kelas. Kali ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berdua dihukum bersama. Guru-guru sudah kelewat bosan. Lagi-lagi Boruto. Dan Sarada pasti akan ikut terseret ke dalam masalah cowok itu sekali-kali. "Bawa buku catatan kalian, tulisnya sambil berdiri saja."

"Tapi, Pak—"

"Daripada saya suruh kalian menghadap Pak Ibiki?" Ibiki adalah guru BP yang menangani bagian kesiswaan. Guru kesayangan Boruto karena pemuda itu langganan kena hukum dari guru yang terkenal galak itu.

Memilih mengalah, Sarada berjalan ke depan kelas dengan berat hati. Di sebelahnya, Sumire menatap heran yang hanya dibalas senyum oleh Sarada. Gadis itu membawa buku catatan dan bolpoin di tangannya. Boruto menyusul, mengambil tempat kosong di samping Sarada dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kita jadi bisa berduaan," bisik pemuda itu membuat sekeitar leher Sarada meremang.

"Aku benci kamu," sahutnya.

"Aku tetap suka." Boruto masih senyum-senyum memperhatikan Sarada yang berusaha mengabaikan kehadirannya. Boruto tahu, gadis itu pasti marah. Meskipun gadis itu bilang benci, tak sedikit pun Boruto percaya.

"Aku nggak." Sarada mendelik.

"Masa?"

"Bodo."

"Cium dulu."

"Sana!"

Perdebatan Boruto dan Sarada yang berlanjut di depan kelas mengundang amarah Konohamaru lagi. Guru itu mengomel pada mereka. Mengundang gelak tawa penghuni kelas sepuluh IPA 1, kecuali sang dara, Sumire.

Wajahnya murung. Pilihannya untuk sekolah di SMAN 1 Samarinda terasa salah. Harusnya, ia bisa memperbaiki hubungannya bersama Boruto yang sempat kandas beberapa waktu silam. Tujuan awal Sumire bersekolah di sana agar bisa bertemu Boruto setiap hari. Bukannya menjadi saksi bahwa Boruto sudah memiliki cinta barunya saat ini, yaitu Sarada.

" _Move on_ , Sumire."

 **..o0o..**

" _By the way_ , Inojin mana? Kok nggak masuk sih?" Boruto membuka satu bungkus permen Kopilo lalu memakannya. Mereka sedang duduk di warung Bu Tayuya yang terletak di belakang sekolah paling ujung—tempatnya murid badung nongkrong.

"Gue juga nggak tau," sahut Shikadai, jemarinya bermain di ponsel 5,1 inci itu. "Tumben banget dia nggak ngabarin gue."

Dari jauh Iwabe berlari tergesa. Menghampiri Boruto dan bernapas terengah-engah setibanya di hadapan cowok dengan bola mata secerah langit biru itu.

"Bor, gawat!" Iwabe memegang bahu Boruto.

"Apanya?"

"Inojin."

Shikadai mendekat, pirasatnya berubah buruk. "Inojin kenapa?"

"Dia digebukin habis-habisan sama gengnya Kawaki."

"Bangs*t!" maki Boruto. Tidak ada yang boleh melukai temannya, apalagi orang itu adalah Kawaki. "Kapan?"

"Nggak tau, tapi tadi pas gue bolos malah ngeliat orang rame-rame di lapangan bola. Pas gue deketin, Inojin udah mau dibawa ke Rumah Sakit aja."

"Terus nggak lo tanya sama si Inojin kenapa dia bisa diserang?" tanya Shikadai, ia yang paling cemas saat ini.

Iwabe mengambil tempat duduk di samping Boruto lalu meneguk air putih, entah milik siapa. "Ya, gue samperin. Inojin masih sadar, cuma udah bonyok banget. Gue tanya, Inojin bilang Kawaki ngelakuin itu karena mau balas dendam sama lo Bor, atas pukulan yang dia dapet dari lo pas pesta ulang tahunnya si Mitsuki."

Tangan Boruto mengepal erat. Marah menguasainya. Bagi Boruto, teman adalah segalanya. Sulit bagi Boruto untuk mendapatkan persahabatannya yang sekarang bersama Inojin, Shikadai dan teman-temannya yang lain. Apabila satu saja disakiti, tentu yang lain tidak akan diam. Entah bagaimana, Boruto mendapat kuasa penuh atas perkumpulan yang mereka buat selama ini. Boruto tidak akan tinggal diam bila teman baiknya tersakiti.

Boruto berdiri, menutup seragam sekolahnya dengan jaket hitam.

"Shikadai, siapin anak-anak." Pemuda yang kini memasang wajah kaku itu berjalan ke luar warung. Shikadai memijat keningnya dan mulai menelpon seseorang.

"Kita balas mereka," sambung Boruto berniat membolos lagi hari itu.

 **TBC**

AN : _Oh, iya. Cuma mau ngasih info. Ada lomba nulis fanfik, buat fanart, amv dll fandom BoruSara. Hadiahnya pulsa, mini doujin SasuSaku, sertifikat dll. Yg minat, bisa kontak Fanpage di FB : BoruSara Indonesia_

 _Shankyu naa~~ buat yg review chapter kemarin_


	17. 16 Percuma Peduli

Tidak ada yang tahu seberapa cemasnya Sarada saat ini. Gadis penggemar minuman teh itu lebih memilih bolos sekolah, hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya hanya kerena seorang cowok. Melewati gerbang samping yang tidak dijaga pada siang hari oleh Pak Yamato, selaku satpam sekolah. Berlarian di jalanan ketika jam pelajaran keempat dimulai. Sekali lagi, hanya demi Uzumaki Boruto, Sarada bertindak senekat itu.

Kalau saja Sarada tidak mendengar Denki bicara pada Metal tentang pergerakan geng Boruto saat jam kosong Bu Anko. Mungkin Sarada tidak akan jadi secemas ini.

"Tawuran?" sahut Metal dengan raut terkejutnya.

"Iya. Kayaknya kali ini bakal besar-besaran deh!" Denki mendorong kacamatanya. "Lo tau sendiri, kan? Boruto itu dikenal sebagai musuh besar anak – anak SMK Bhakti, apalagi si Kawaki itu."

"Gue denger, dia nakal banget. Suka malakin uang jajan anak sekolah lain. Kalo kita nggak kasih, dia gebukin nggak pake ampun!"

"S-serius?" sahut Denki. Mengingat Boruto yang sering keluar-masuk ruang BP sebab kerap kali melakukan kenakalan saja sudah membuat Denki terkadang takut. Apalagi Kawaki yang kelakuannya lebih mirip preman pasar ketimbang murid SMA. Ia beruntung tidak satu sekolah dengan anak itu.

Denki melanjutkan, "Berarti kalo Boruto ketemu Kawaki gitu, bisa jadi saling bunuh saking kuatnya—"

"Kalian tau mereka tawuran dimana?"

"Eh?" Betapa Metal dan Denki terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja Sarada sudah berada di samping kanan meja Denki, padahal jarak antara tempat duduk mereka dan Sarada berjauhan. "Lo nguping kita?"

" _Please_ , gue pengen tau dimana tawurannya!" Sarada memohon. Kebenarannya, dari tadi ia menguping pembicaraan Denki dan Metal. Ditambah, Boruto dan teman dekatnya, Shikadai tidak kembali ke kelas sejak bel masuk berbunyi. Sarada bertanya-tanya ke mana perginya dua cowok itu. Tidak, Sarada lebih penasaran ke mana Boruto pergi. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak saat tahu Boruto justru membolos untuk pergi tawuran.

"Tapi lo nggak boleh ke sana, ya!" sahut Denki, takut-takut Sarada malah menuju ladang pertempuran itu. "Gue kasih tau. Tadi Iwabe WA gue, tawurannya di belakang sekolah kita. Yang jalan sepi deket gunung."

"Oke, makasih ya, Denki!"

"Eh!" Metal menyenggol lengan Denki begitu Sarada berlari menuju mejanya. "Kenapa malah lo kasih tau? Ntar kalo dia nyamperin ke sana, terus kenapa-napa gimana? Yang ada lo dimarahin sama Boruto!"

"Astaga! Gue keceplosan." Denki menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Dan benar seperti apa yang dipikirkan Metal, kini Sarada bergegas merapikan alat belajarnya ke dalam tas. Berniat menuju jalan yang berada di dekat gunung di belakang sekolahnya. Mengundang tatapan penuh tanya dari Chocho, bahkan Sumire yang duduk sendiri di bangkunya.

"Sarada mau ke mana?" tanya Sumire, yang dibalas ringisan Sarada.

"Gue... ada urusan mendadak, Sumire."

"Etdah, lo mau ke mana? Kok beres-beres tas segala?" Kali ini Chocho mendekat dengan lollipop rasa caramel di dalam mulutnya.

"Please, gue harus pergi sekarang...," Sarada bersedekap di depan Chocho.

"Jangan bilang lo mau ikutan bolos kayak Boruto?"

"Nggak, mm...," Sarada tampak berpikir, apa yang bisa membuat Chocho tutup mulut mengenai ketidakhadirannya pada pelajaran selanjutnya hari ini. "Nanti gue traktir di kantin deh dua hari, asal—"

"Nyogok gue pake makanan lo?"

"Habisnya..."

"Lo pikir gue nolak?" tanya Chocho sambil mengibas rambutnya yang dikepang dua, "ya nggaklah! Asal satu hari, mie bakso tiga mangkok, es teh sama es kelapa istirahat pertama dan kedua, pulangnya cemilan cepuluh cebelas."

"Itu mulut, apa gilingan padi, sih?" tanya Sarada gemas. "Uang jajan gue sehari mungkin nggak cukup buat nutup mulut lo lima menit aja."

"Hehe," Chocho tersenyum dengan giginya, "becanda tau! Demi lo, apa yang nggak sih, Beb?"

Sarada tersenyum kemudian. Ia tahu, sahabatnya yang satu ini paling bisa diandalkan. Walaupun kadang bicaranya suka terang-terangan dan menyindir, Chocho adalah satu-satunya teman, tempat curhat Sarada yang paling bisa dipercaya.

"Makasih, ya, Chocho. Gue bakalan cerita besok semuanya sama lo! Ntar lo bilang aja sama guru yang masuk, gue ada kepentingan keluarga atau terserah lo aja mau buat alasan apa." Gadis dengan rambut hitam yang mulai panjang itu berlari menuju luar kelas setelah mencubit pipi tembam sahabatnya.

"Makasih, ya!" teriak Sarada.

"Serahin sama Eneng Manis!" balas Chocho lalu mendapat sorakan dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Huuuuu!"

"Apaan sih?"

Sementara Sumire lagi – lagi berada satu langkah di belakang dari Sarada. "Senggaknya, Boruto punya seseorang yang sangat peduli sama dia sekarang."

 **..o0o..**

Langit pekat dengan awan mendungnya mengundang rintik hujan yang nyaris turun. Cuaca yang pas untuk kepala yang sedang panas. Boruto sudah tidak tahu berapa pemuda seumurannya yang dibuatnya tumbang.

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali menghantam. Di sela-sela udara berdebu, ada bau anyir yang terhirup ke penciuman. Bukan semata darah musuh-musuhnya, tetapi juga darah Boruto sendiri.

Kali ini, ia dihadapkan dengan Kawaki. Satu-satunya orang yang ingin Boruto buat menyesal karena telah berani menyakiti teman baiknya. Bukan dengan ocehan, melainkan pukulan.

Boruto mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kawaki dengan sorot kemarahan. "Urusan lo itu sama gue, Bangs*t! Jangan beraninya keroyokan di belakang doang!"

"Biar lo tau, nggak ada yang boleh main-main sama Kawaki!"

"Pengecut! Bencong!" sulut Boruto, berhasil membuat kembang api di dada Kawaki meletup-letup.

"Berengsek!"

Satu pukulan melayang ke pipi kiri Boruto menyisakan memar. Namun Boruto segera membalas Kawaki. Ia menendang; meninju. Beberapa kali Kawaki tumbang, lalu bangkit lagi. Suara ricuh yang dibuat dua geng itu bergemuruh. Ramai sekali. Bahkan Shikadai, sudah mendapat luka di sudut bibirnya yang robek akibat pukulan anak buah Kawaki. Kedua belah pihak imbang.

Sialnya, jalan itu sangat sepi. Sangat cocok untuk mereka menyiksa diri demi sebuah pengakuan. Masa remaja adalah masa pencarian jati diri. Solidaritas dan persahabatan adalah yang nomer satu bagi mereka. Jika satu diganggu, satu kampung turun tangan. Menghabiskan waktu bersama teman, pergi bersama sambil bercanda dan mengekspos diri demi menunjukan bahwa dirinya yang terhebat. Itulah remaja.

Namun, tanpa bimbingan yang tepat, indahnya masa remaja bisa menjadi sesuatu yang menjerumuskan ke dalam jurang keburukan.

Boruto hanya tersesat. Ia butuh dibimbing untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi.

Namun, kasih sayang yang harusnya ada untuknya, menghilang begitu saja.

Peran orangtua sangatlah penting.

Dan Boruto melewatkan satu hal juga yang harusnya ia tahu.

Sarada ada untuknya melangkah ke jalan yang lebih baik.

 **..o0o..**

Boruto memukul Kawaki dengan tinjuan keras dan menendang perutnya sampai mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Ini buat lo yang sudah berani nantangin gue!" Boruto memukul Kawaki.

"Ini buat lo yang sudah berani nyakitin Shikadai!" Boruto menendang Kawaki.

"Dan ini...," Boruto mencekik Kawaki, lalu melemparnya sampai wajah cowok itu memerah menahan sesak. "buat lo yang sudah nyentuh cewek gue kemaren malam!"

Kawaki batuk darah, terbaring lelah di atas aspal. Di balik punggung Boruto, tanpa sepengetahuannya, ada rekan Kawaki memukulnya dengan kayu persegi panjang dari belakang. Tiba-tiba saja rasa nyeri menjalar dari kepala hingga punggung Boruto. Ia terdiam. Lalu mengusap tengkuknya yang basah. Ada warna merah di telapak tangannya. Penglihatannya berkunang-kunang.

"Darah?" bisik Boruto. Kepalanya sakit. Seketika ia ingin ambruk begitu saja. Namun, Boruto bertahan. Samar-samar, suara Sarada yang memanggil namanya memenuhi pendengaran.

"Sarada?" ia seperti orang linglung, "Sarada!"

"Boruto!"

"Sarada..."

"Boruto stop!"

Pemuda itu bisa melihat dengan jelas di kejauhan, gadis berkacamata itu berlari mendekat. Satu hal yang tidak ingin Boruto lihat untuk saat ini.

"Kenapa ke sini?" Boruto menggeram. Mulai berlari menuju gadisnya sembari menghindar dari serangan geng Kawaki. "Kenapa?"

"Boruto!"

Sarada terus saja memanggil namanya saat kepalanya semakin pusing. Bersamaan dengan langkahnya yang semakin dekat dengan Sarada, suara sirine mobil polisi berderu-deru. Ah, sial sekali. Waktunya sangat tidak tepat.

Semua pemuda tawuran membubarkan diri seperti semut tertiup angin. Sebagian yang terluka cukup parah memilih diam di tempat. Namun, tidak untuk Boruto. Ia bisa mendapat masalah besar jika bibinya, Hanabi dan kakeknya, Hiashi tahu dirinya terlibat dalam sebuah tawuran besar seperti itu. Jadi, Boruto berusaha untuk tetap sadar. Berlari semampunya demi menggapai gadisnya.

Sarada pun sama, berlari mendekat.

"Kamu berdarah!" ujar Sarada penuh kecemasan ketika Boruto sudah menggenggam tangannya.

Boruto hanya menggeleng. Ia bahkan tidak punya cukup napas untuk berbicara. Boruto menarik lengan Sarada dan mulai berlari sebelum mobil polisi sampai ke lokasi.

"Boruto! Aku cemas banget sama kamu, kita harus ke Rumah Sakit!"

Boruto menggeleng sambil terengah. "Nanti, yang penting kita pergi dulu dari sini."

Jauh dari lokasi tawuran, Boruto memarkirkan mobilnya. Bukan mobil miliknya, melainkan milik sang kakek.

"Kamu bisa nyetir?" tanya Boruto pada Sarada. Satu tangannya gemetar mencari kunci kontak di dalam saku kemejanya.

"Bisa."

"Tolong..." Ketika Boruto melihat wajah gadisnya, Sarada hanya menatapnya dalam. Dengan sangat jelas, Boruto menyaksikan dada Sarada naik turun. Mungkin gadisnya sama lelah sehabis berlari. Atau, justru marah besar padanya. Boruto memilih bungkam selagi memberi kunci pada Sarada. "Aku bisa jelasin nanti—"

"Ayo, cepat!"

Boruto mengikut saja, Sarada yang masuk ke dalam mobil. Sirine polisi semakin jelas terdengar. Boruto jadi kepikiran teman-temannya, terutama Shikadai. Cowok yang mulai belajar merokok itu tadi berangkat bersama naik mobil Boruto.

"Aku nggak habis pikir, betapa bodohnya kamu." Terasa sangat jelas suara Sarada di dalam mobil. Menggema sampai menusuk jantung Boruto. "Apa yang kamu lakukan tadi sama aja dengan tindak kriminal!"

"Bodoh katamu? Aku punya alasan!"

"Alasan? Apa asalan kamu sampai rela hampir mati kayak gini?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Terdengar dalam Boruto berucap. Pemuda itu tidak tahu kata barusan sangat menyakitkan untuk Sarada.

Gadis kacamata itu menepikan mobilnya, masih di sebuah jalan sepi. Tiba-tiba matanya memanas, dadanya semakin naik turun. Setelah kenekatannya membolos sekolah hari ini. Berlarian di jalanan dengan seragam sekolah. Lalu memberanikan diri mendekat dimana perkelahian berbahaya terjadi. Hanya demi laki-laki di sampingnya itu. Dan Boruto masih bisa berkata bukan urusan Sarada?

Seberapa besar rasa khawatir Sarada sampai ia ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya saat ini juga? Tangis yang sekuat hati ia tahan agar tak keluar sejak tadi. Hanya demi Boruto.

Dan Boruto berkata bukan urusannya?

Tanpa sadar, tangan kanan Sarada mengudara, menghadiahi Boruto satu tamparan keras.

Boruto bisa merasakannya dengan jelas. Bukan rasa sakit di pipi karena tamparan itu yang membuat Boruto gentar—

"Aku menyesal sudah jatuh cinta sama orang yang salah," ujar sang gadis.

—melainkan air mata Sarada yang jatuh karena ulahnya yang menyakiti hati Boruto itu sendiri.

 **TBC**

• Ada lomba nulis fanfiksi dan buat fanart BoruSara. Yg mau ikutan, dm saya ya!

• Btw, cerita ini biasanya lebih dulu kupublish di wattpad. Semua cerita memang publish di sana. Barang kali ada yg pengen baca lanjutannya lebih cepat? (Macam ada saja haha) bisa mampir ke akun wattpadku dg nama akun yg sama.

• Next chapter, yang sedih2 :")

Bubay~


	18. 17 Isi Hati

Tamparannya membekas di pipi kiri Boruto. Belum sembuh memar akibat perkelahian dengan Kawaki dan teman-temannya, Sarada justru menambahkan luka. Namun, bukan sakit seperti itu yang Boruto rasa. Bukan pada fisik. Semacam luka yang perih, tapi tak tampak dan tak berdarah.

Tempatnya di hati.

"Aku," Sarada sudah berkaca-kaca, "aku... mengerti. Memang bukan urusanku."

Muak. Kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa isi hati Sarada saat ini. Gadis itu memilih pergi, keluar dari mobil. Boruto ikut panik dan berlari mengejar Sarada secepat ia bisa.

Boruto menarik pergelangan tangan si putri Uchiha. "Sarada, dengar penjelasan aku dulu!"

"Katamu, bukan urusanku, 'kan? Mulai sekarang aku nggak akan campuri kehidupan kamu lagi!"

Sarada hendak melangkah; menjauh, tapi genggaman Boruto pada tangannya mengerat. "Kamu nggak bisa kayak gini, Sarada! Semakin kamu marah, justru tambah buat aku menderita."

Cowok itu, dengan ucapannya, sudah membangunkan apa yang selama ini Sarada coba untuk menidurkannya. Jauh di dalam sanubari Sarada. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat tipikal gadis itu berubah. Hanya karena Boruto. Perasaan yang harusnya belum boleh timbul. Naik tanpa permisi, semaunya tanpa Sarada minta.

Gadis itu semakin menangis yang berbaur dengan amarah. "Kamu pikir dengan lihat kamu seperti ini, aku nggak menderita? Kamu yang berantem sampai mempertaruhkan nyawa kayak tadi, kamu pikir aku nggak khawatir? Kamu pernah mikir nggak sih, lama-lama kamu bisa mati kalau begini caranya!"

Boruto diam.

Jemari kecil Sarada yang gemetar mulai meremas jaket di dada Boruto. "Kenapa kamu nggak pernah berubah, Boruto? Apa gunanya berantem, tawuran?! Hal yang nyata banyak merugikan kamu... Lihat keadaan kamu sekarang, lukanya ada dimana-mana! Kamu berdarah! Atau, bisa aja tadi kamu ditangkap sama polisi. Kamu pikir, aku nggak takut? Aku takut banget, Boruto! Aku takut kamu kenapa-napa!"

Kini Sarada memukul dada Boruto sembari menangis hebat. Ia sudah tak membatasi lagi apa yang ingin gadis itu ucapkan, beserta air matanya. Biar saja cowok itu tahu. Biar saja si biang masalah itu mengerti. Apa yang gadis itu rasakan.

Bahwa Sarada takut kehilangan satu-satunya pemuda yang sering hadir dalam mimpinya pada malam-malam berbintang.

Bahwa Sarada merasa pilu kala melihat Boruto dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

Dan dari selerak isi hati yang Sarada ucapkan pada lisannya, Boruto hanya bisa diam.

Cowok yang biasa banyak bicara itu, benar-benar terdiam.

Tapi tatapan matanya... punya seribu kata yang tersirat. Sepasang mata biru yang tidak akan pernah berpaling dari Sarada.

"Aku takut, Boruto..."

Sarada masih mengerang tiap kali air matanya menetes melewati pipi. Wajahnya sampai memerah setelah emosi itu keluar dalam tangisnya. Berharap pemuda itu benar-benar mengerti kali ini.

Tentu Boruto paham. Ia diam hanya karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia selalu tidak punya cara meredakan tangisan seorang gadis. Terlebih, jika Boruto adalah penyebab tangis itu terjadi. Pemuda yang biasanya aktif dalam berkata-kata itu akan membisu bila dihadapkan oleh situasi seperti ini. Bilang saja hal itu adalah kelemahannya.

"Bagaimana?" batin si Uzumaki.

Ketika otak Boruto memilih berhenti untuk memberi perintah tentang apa yang harus ia perbuat selanjutnya, kata hati membimbing pemuda itu untuk menarik Sarada ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

Sarada tercenung dalam dekapan erat yang menghangatkan. Erat sekali. Seolah bila Boruto sedikit saja memberi celah, Sarada akan terlepas dari kehidupannya. Hal yang menakutkan jika itu sampai terjadi, pikir Boruto.

Jadi, pemuda itu hanya mampu berbisik—sangat pelan.

"Maaf."

Hanya Boruto yang tahu, seberapa besar rasa bersalahnya pada Sarada karena telah membuat gadis itu sekhawatir sekarang.

"Maaf."

Boruto menciumi pucuk kepala Sarada dan terus memeluk gadis itu. Wajah Sarada tenggelam di dada selebar samudera cowok itu.

"Jangan pergi," lanjut Boruto.

Mendengar Boruto berkata sangat dalam, sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar tulus mengatakannya.

Sarada tidak akan pergi. Tidak akan pernah. Sebab, Sarada hanya tahu caranya untuk mendampingi Boruto.

Tangan Sarada yang berada di samping tubuhnya, perlahan mulai bergerak naik. Tidak ada penolakan kali ini. Yang ingin Sarada lakukan sekarang adalah memeluk Boruto sama eratnya. Ia juga punya rasa tidak ingin saling kehilangan.

Bahwa cinta tidak bisa selamanya melarikan diri. Cinta tidak bisa selamanya berbohong. Kala cinta yang menyapa telah memberi rasa nyaman padamu, perasaanmu sendiri yang akan menampakan diri bahkan setelah lama bersembunyi. Bila saat itu tiba, maka jangan pernah saling melepaskan.

Jangan pernah.

 **..o0o..**

"A-aw!" Boruto meringis tiap kali jemari lentik Sarada mengobati luka-lukanya dengan obat merah dan kapas.

Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu, rumah kakek Boruto. Dengan Boruto yang duduk menghadap Sarada dan mata birunya tidak berpaling dari wajah cemas kekasihnya. Ada rasa bersalah yang dalam dan bahagia bercampur di benak Boruto.

Di salah satu kesempatan, Sarada menekan luka Boruto terlalu kuat. Sampai membuat si sulung Uzumaki menjerit kesakitan.

"Aw, sakit!" pekik Boruto.

"Sakit, 'kan? Sudah tau akibatnya bakal gini, kamu masih aja tawuran."

"Habisnya gimana lagi? Kawaki sama anak buahnya sudah kelewatan," sahut Boruto. Mengingat bagaimana cara Kawaki membuat teman baiknya, Inojin dibuat babak belur selalu membuat Boruto ingin mengamuk.

"Tapi bukan dengan balas pakai kekerasan juga caranya!" Kali ini Sarada mencoba menutup luka di sudut bibir Boruto dengan obat merah. Sesekali Boruto meringis akibat rasanya yang perih. "Kamu kan bisa laporin ke polisi, atau buat laporan ke sekolah dia agar bantu kamu nuntut si Kawaki itu."

"Ya, kalo gitu sih, enak dia!" Boruto menyingkirkan tangan Sarada di bibirnya, beralih menempatkan dalam genggamannya. "Ibarat kata juga harus dibalas dengan kata. Luka dibalas dengan luka. Dan nyawa, juga harus dibalas dengan nyawa."

"Itu namanya kamu sama aja dengan dia, nggak ada bedanya." Memang benar saat ini Sarada bisa memasang wajah tenang, dalam hati berdebar-debar karena Boruto menggenggam tangannya seolah tak ingin melepaskkan. Apalagi ketika jempol Boruto mengusap-usap tangan Sarada, rasanya menghangatkan sekali.

Sarada melanjutkan, "Yang jelas aku nggak mau lagi lihat kamu ikut tawuran kayak tadi. Pokoknya yang biasa-biasa aja, layaknya pelajar dengan kewajibannya. Paham?"

Boruto menghela napas. "Iya, paham."

"Sebutin kewajiban pelajar itu apa, kalau paham?"

"Pacaran."

"Salah, dasar bandel, ya?" Tangan Sarada mencubit perut Boruto dengan gemas. Pacarnya itu hobi sekali bercanda di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Eh, iya udah! Sakit tau!" Boruto berusaha menghindar, tetapi mereka tertawa bersama. Betapa Boruto menyukai senyum itu terpatri di wajah gadisnya. Dan ia berjanji tidak ingin membuat senyum itu pergi di wajah Sarada. Bagaimana pun caranya.

"Makanya, becanda mulu, sih! Aku lagi serius!" kata Sarada.

"Iya, iya maaf."

"Tapi—"

"Tapi, apa?" Boruto ikut tercenung ketika Sarada menatapnya dalam. Rasanya Boruto ingin sekali menerjang wajah cemas gadisnya dengan kecupan-kecupan, tapi ditahannya mati-matian.

"Luka kamu yang di belakang kepala, coba aku lihat!" sambung Sarada.

"Eh? Ok." Boruto membalik badan, membiarkan Sarada memeriksanya.

"Untung lukanya nggak lebar banget, jadi nggak perlu dijahit."

Jemari Sarada menelisik, melewati surai kuning Boruto, terasa nyaman bagi cowok itu. Sentuhan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan dulu. Sentuhan yang begitu Boruto rindukan.

"Nah, udah aku plester," kata Sarada lalu memiringkan kepala untuk melihat wajah Boruto. "Nggak sakit, 'kan?"

"Nggak," Boruto menggeleng pelan dan menoleh ke samping.

Ada terpaan napas Sarada yang hangat menyentuh wajah Boruto. Dan tatapan bola mata sehitam jelaga yang meneduhkan. Sekali lagi, Boruto terpesona oleh kecantikan yang Sarada tawarkan.

Dirinya bergerak tanpa ia sadari. Semakin mendekat dengan sorot mata tertuju pada bibir mungil Sarada. Jika Sarada mengikuti gelombang hatinya yang terbuai oleh mata biru Boruto yang mempesona, mungkin hari itu juga ciuman pertamanya akan diambil oleh pemuda pirang itu.

Untung saja Sarada cepat menjauh. Berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari situasi canggung itu dengan merapikan isi kotak P3K.

"M-mau minum nggak?" tanya Boruto, ia juga sama canggungnya dan berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Boleh." Sarada menunduk, menghindari tatapan Boruto.

"Mau minum apa?"

"Terserah kamu aja."

"Jus semangka, mau?"

"Boleh."

Selagi Boruto menuju dapur untuk mengambil dua gelas minuman karena tenggorokan yang kering sejak tiba di rumah, Sarada memperhatikan sebuah figura yang berdiri di atas meja hias.

Sarada mendekat. Tanpa permisi meraih figura berisikan foto bocah pirang dengan kaus putih. Tersenyum lebar memamerkan giginya. Matanya menyipit riang.

"Boruto lucu pas masih kecil," ujarnya dengan pandangan hangat.

Yang menjadi sorotan lebih di mata Sarada adalah sesosok wanita seumuran ibunya dalam foto itu sedang memeluk Boruto kecil. Pelukan yang tergambar penuh cinta. Seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang yang cantik.

Sarada pikir, wanita itu pasti almarhumah ibu Boruto. Walaupun bagi Sarada wajahnya tak begitu mirip dengan pacarnya itu. Namun, wanita dalam foto terlihat seperti Himawari versi dewasa.

"Mereka mirip banget." Yang dimaksud 'mereka' oleh Sarada pasti Himawari dan ibunya itu. Walaupun, Himawari punya mata biru seperti Boruto, tetapi senyum, wajah dan rambutnya sangat persis dengan wanita dalam foto.

"Gue jadi penasaran sama ayah Boruto--"

"Nggak usah penasaran, berat!" sahut Boruto tiba-tiba dari belakang. Sudah membawa nampan berisi dua gelas jus yang diletakkan ke atas meja.

Sarada menyahut, "Kamu nggak akan kuat, biar Orochimaru saja."

"Loh?" Boruto menghampiri Sarada. "Orochimaru kan bapaknya Mitsuki? Apa hubungannya?"

"Nggak tahu!" Sarada menggeleng, ia kembali tertuju pada figura di tangannya. "Ini almarhumah Mama kamu, ya, Boruto?"

"Iya."

"Cantik, ya?"

"Yaiyalah! Anaknya aja ganteng sampai kamu mau jadi pacar aku," sahut Boruto dengan bangganya yang berlebihan. Membuat Sarada menyipit malas.

"Kamu itu licik!" kata Sarada sembari menekan sebelah pipi Boruto dengan jari telunjuk, "bukan ganteng. Kalo kamu nggak jebak aku dalam taruhan kemarin, mungkin aku juga nggak bakalan jadi pacar kamu."

"Kenapa? Katanya kamu jatuh cinta sama aku?" sahut Boruto. Menggigit telunjuk Sarada yang menempel di pipinya, tetapi cepat ditarik lagi oleh Sarada.

Gadis itu sudah kelewat malu. Tadi saat panik, ia berkata bahwa telah jatuh cinta pada Boruto. Dan sekarang cowok itu pasti sedang besar kepala karena ucapannya.

" _Ah, sialan. Kenapa juga tadi gue keceplosan?_ "

"Kok diem?" tanya Boruto menarik pelan tangan Sarada, mengajaknya duduk di sofa. "Malu, ya?"

"Nggak!" Jelas itu sebuah jawaban dengan nada menyangkal dari Sarada. Padahal Boruto melihatnya dengan jelas, kedua pipi Sarada yang merona karena menahan malu.

Boruto jadi teringat suatu hal lagi.

"Kamu jangan lihatin aku kayak gitu," pinta Sarada tertunduk-tunduk. Kalau Boruto menatapnya seperti itu terus, bisa jadi jantungnya melompat keluar.

Boruto terkikik. Tangannya mengangkat dagu Sarada agar bersitatap dengannya langsung.

Boruto berkata, "Kamu kalo lagi malu, mirip banget."

"Mirip? Mirip siapa?"

"Seseorang yang paling aku sayang di dunia ini."

Kira-kira siapa posisi nomer satu yang menempati posisi orang paling disayang Boruto? Sarada bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Bukan sedikit, tetapi begitu banyak rasa penasaran. Sarada tidak banyak tahu tentang Boruto.

Dan mulai sekarang, Sarada ingin mengenal Boruto. Tidak hanya untuk saat ini, tetapi juga masa lalunya. Siapa dia? Dan mengapa dia? Memilih mencintai pemuda itu berarti siap terjun lebih dalam ke kehidupannya. Sarada siap. Asalkan Boruto mempersilahkan dan itu harus.

Sebab, Sarada telah memilih.

"Siapa itu, Boruto? Kalau aku... di posisi mana bagimu yang kamu anggap penting?" tanya Sarada dalam dan lemah lembut.

"Hm?" Boruto tampak berpikir dan sedikit terkejut atas pertanyaan itu. "Posisimu begitu penting sampai aku harus memasang kuda-kuda terkuat untuk mempertahankan keberadaanmu di sisiku, tapi... dia yang paling kusayang sudah nggak ada lagi."

Sarada paham sekarang.

"Mama kamu?"

Boruto mengangguk. "Tapi..."

"Ya?"

"Kamu...," sambungnya, membelai lembut poni Sarada yang ia lampirkan ke belalang telinga. Boruto merasa nyaman. Selalu seperti itu ketika Sarada menatapnya. Penuh perhatian yang bila diingat bisa membuat Boruto tersenyum sendiri. Ia jatuh cinta pada gadis dengan sikap gengsi itu setiap hari.

"... kamu membuatku ingat lagi rasanya dikasihi dan disayangi," ungkap Boruto. "Sudah bertahun-tahun aku lupa yang namanya perhatian dan kelembutan, beberapa hal sempat kuabaikan juga. Tapi kamu... beri aku kesempatan untuk mengenal kehangatan lagi. Buatku semangat jalani hari-hari. Dengan rasa sayang yang makin hari, makin bertambah.

Dulu, Himawari adalah satu-satunya alasanku untuk menjadi sosok mentari yang hangat. Aku harus terlihat paling kuat, walaupun sebenarnya tidak. Sekarang di saat kamu ada...," Boruto membelai pipi Sarada, "adalah alasanku ingin menjadi manusia biasa. Agar aku tahu lagi rasa cinta dan tahu kapan harus menjadi lemah. Agar kamu tetap memberi perhatian dan peduli untukku setiap saat."

Sebab, Sarada telah memilih.

"Dan aku nggak mau kehilangan kamu seperti aku kehilangan Mama," sambung Boruto.

Sarada membisu. Bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Boruto di pipinya. Tidak ada penolakan untuk pemuda itu. Sebab, Sarada telah memilih.

"Aku berlebihan, ya?" tanya Boruto.

Sarada menggeleng sembari tersenyum. "Nggak. Kita punya perasaan yang sama kok."

"Beneran? Apa?"

Sebab, Sarada telah memilih—

"Aku sayang kamu."

—untuk jatuh cinta juga pada Boruto setiap hari.

 **TBC**

 **Happy Birthday Uchiha Sarada**

 **31 Maret (telat) v**


	19. 18 Masa Lalu dan Pengkhianatan

_Author's Note : Gomen, lama banget update-nya, ya? :"_

 _Kemarin lagi mager mau nulis, hiks. Btw, di chapter kemarin, BoruSara udah ngakuin perasaan masing-masing, ya? Akhirnya :'D Tapi, setelah bermanis-manis, aku kasih yang sedih-sedih di chapter ini :" isinya full flashback. Jangan kesel, ini hanya untuk keperluan alur cerita aja, Minna :D Langsung aja ~~~_

 **HAPPY READING**

"Mama!" Boruto dua belas tahun kini berlari ke luar kelas sembari membawa piala kebanggaan atas kemenangannya bersama tim futsal sekolah. Hinata, dengan bangga melangkah bersama senyuman yang tidak pernah bisa habis seingat Boruto—selalu ibunya berikan setiap hari.

"Juara 1, Ma! Hebat, 'kan?"

"Hebat banget! Anak Mama yang satu ini emang paling jago kalau masalah bola." Hinata tersenyum saat Boruto memamerkan piala kemenangan tim futsalnya.

"Mama kok telat sih datangnya? Acara penyerahan penghargaannya baru aja selesai." Boruto mengintip ke belakang Hinata. "Papa mana?"

"Mama datang sendiri," jawabnya dengan senyum lirih. Apalagi setelah melihat wajah kecewa Boruto tampak tidak terima.

"Kok bisa? Kan kondisi Mama lagi nggak sehat. Padahal kemarin Papa udah janji buat antar Mama hari ini!"

"Udah, nggak pa-pa. Mama sehat-sehat aja kok."

"Nggak bisa gitu, Ma! Papa selalu mentingin pekerjaan dan lupa kalau dia punya keluarga di rumah yang harus dia perhatikan!"

Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Hinata selalu dihadapkan oleh kekecewaan Boruto setiap kali suaminya tidak bisa berada di tengah-tengah keluarga. Bahkan, di hari yang penting seperti ini. Sudah nyaris satu tahun belakangan semenjak sang suami diangkat menjadi direktur di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Naruto tidak punya waktu banyak di rumah. Ia hanya mementingkan pekerjaan dan pekerjaan. Terlebih lagi suatu hal yang membuat Hinata semakin jatuh terpuruk di tengah kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin melemah.

Satu kesalahan besar sepanjang perjalanan hidup sang suami.

 **..o0o..**

Himawari tinggal di rumah yang besar. Gadis sepuluh tahun itu adalah anak perempuan satu-satunya di keluarga Uzumaki. Setelah pulang sekolah, ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Tanpa teman, sepi dan sendirian. Nalurinya berkata untuk bermain-main di luar, mencari teman atau jalan-jalan. Namun Boruto, kakaknya, selalu melarang Himawari untuk bermain di luar rumah. Katanya, 'bahaya!'

Belum lagi, Himawari sangat merindukan sosok papa. Ketika teman sekelasnya sibuk bercerita tentang kegiatan liburan yang dihabiskan bersama papa masing-masing, Himawari sama sekali tidak menceritakan apa pun. Ia tidak punya kenangan baik setahun belakangan bersama Naruto. Bahkan, Himawari hanya melihat wajah ayahnya seminggu dua kali pada pagi hari. Himawari rindu, bahkan hanya untuk mendengar suara sang papa.

"Himawari, kok tiduran aja, Sayang? Nggak mau makan dulu?" Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu, melihat putri kecilnya berbaring sambil memeluk boneka. Hinata menuju tempat tidur Himawari.

Terdengar isakan kecil dari sang anak. Tangan ringkih Hinata segera membalik tubuh Himawari yang memunggunginya.

"Kamu kenapa nangis, Hima?" Hinata terlihat sangat cemas.

"Hima kangen sama Papa, Ma. Kangen banget."

Hinata memeluk putrinya erat-erat. Ikut merasakan kerinduan yang sama ia rasakan terhadap Naruto. Yang bila dibiarkan, bisa menyayat hati Hinata lebih luka lagi.

"Hima mau main sama Papa lagi kayak dulu," sambung Himawari dalam tangisnya, "semua temen-temen Hima akrab banget sama Papa mereka. Jalan bareng, ngerjain PR bareng. Tapi, kenapa Papa Hima nggak mau kayak gitu juga?"

Apalagi yang bisa Hinata jawab selain kebohongan? Demi menutupi keburukan Naruto di mata anak-anak mereka. Hinata rela menanggung rasa kecewa itu sendirian, asalkan tidak pada Boruto dan Himawari. Walupun Naruto telah bersikap buruk, tetapi Hinata tidak ingin suatu hari nanti Naruto dibenci oleh anak-anak mereka. Tidak sama sekali.

"Ma?"

"Iya, Hima. Papa itu sibuk bekerja buat kita," sedikit kebohongan Hinata, "supaya Kak Boruto bisa beli sepatu baru, supaya Himawari bisa beli boneka cantik, supaya Hima dan Kakak bisa sekolah... Papa bekerja untuk memenuhi kehidupan kita, Nak!"

"Tapi, Himawari kesepian, Ma."

Hinata mengecup kelopak mata Himawari yang basah. "Kan ada Mama. Kalau Hima merasa kesepian, Hima bisa main sama Mama juga."

"Tapi, Mama lagi sakit. Hima nggak tega liat Mama kecapekan karena nemenin Himawari."

Tidak kuat rasanya Hinata untuk terlihat baik-baik saja. Wanita itu menangis, menjatuhkan air matanya yang mengalir di atas pipi Himawari. Cobaan hidup dalam rumah tangganya begitu berat. Belum lagi dengan penyakit kanker otak yang ia derita. Penyakit yang bahkan ia rahasiakan di depan Naruto. Karena, suaminya sudah tidak peduli lagi pada urusan rumah tangga.

Di hari-harinya, Hinata berjuang seorang diri dengan tubuh ringkih dalam merawat anak-anaknya. Tanpa kehadiran sang suami. Naruto dengan gampang bersikap acuh dalam keluarga. Bicara seadanya saat perlu. Kasih sayang yang dahulu lelaki itu miliki, seolah hilang ditelan bumi.

Boruto yang mendengar tangis dua wanita paling ia cinta di dunia ini, sekejab merasa marah. Pemuda dua belas tahun itu tidak bisa membiarkan orang tersayangnya disakiti, walaupun oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Buru-buru Boruto menjauh dari kamar Himawari. Meraih telepon rumah dan menekan tombol angka. Panggilannya tersambung ke suatu tempat.

Seseorang menjawab teleponnya.

Boruto membalas, "Ini siapa? ... saya anaknya ... kenapa HP Papa ada sama tante? Papa mana? ... bilang, saya mau bicara."

Kening Boruto sampai berkerut. Suara seorang perempuan di seberang telepon sana begitu ketus. Bahkan, menutup panggilannya secara sepihak.

"Cewek songong!" Boruto meletakkan telepon dengan kasar. "Kok HP Papa ada sama dia, ya? Apa gue samperin aja ke kantornya Papa?"

Dengan tekad yang besar, Boruto berangkat menuju kantor dimana perusahan keluarga Uzumaki berdiri. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang asuransi. Ia berangkat menggunakan taksi. Sesampainya di sana, Boruto menjelaskan kepada penjaga bahwa ia adalah anak dari seorang direktur di perusahaan itu.

Lantas penjaga itu memanggil seorang karyawan. Mereka melihat Boruto dari kaki sampai kepala. Tampilannya agak urakan. Apakah benar? Anak dari seorang CEO yang sangat dihormati di perusahan itu memiliki penampilan seperti anak berandalan? Boruto merasa bahwa dirinya tidak diakui di tempat itu.

"Saya mau masuk sebentar!" kata Boruto sudah ke berapa kalinya.

"Maaf ya dek, kita nggak bisa kasih sembarang masuk orang ke dalam kantor ini," kata pemuda bernama Udon. "Lagipula, mana ada anak bos tampangnya amburadul macam kamu begini."

"Om jangan sembarangan ngomong! Kalo sampai Papa denger, Om ngerendahin anaknya seperti ini, Om juga yang bisa kena marah!"

"Bahkan, saya nggak percaya kamu anaknya Pak Naruto."

Seseorang satpam di sebelah Udon berbisik, "Tapi mukanya mirip, lho, Mas."

Udon balas berbisik, "Iya, sih! Mirip banget sama Pak Naruto."

"Jadi, gimana?" Boruto memasang wajah angkuh. "Saya boleh masuk atau tidak?"

Setelah agak lama berpikir, Udon akhirnya mengizinkan Boruto masuk. Dengan syarat, Boruto harus menunggu sementara Udon berusaha untuk meminta waktu luang bosnya yang dikenal sangat sibuk.

Selagi Boruto menunggu di deretan kursi, seorang pria berjanggut menghampirinya dengan menepuk pundak Boruto.

"Boruto? Ngapain di sini?" tanya pria itu.

"Om Shikamaru? Nungguin Papa, Om."

"Memangnya ada apa?" Shikamaru ikut duduk di samping Boruto. Wajahnya sedikit agak tegang.

"Mau ngomong sesuatu aja. Ini, katanya lagi dipanggilin Papanya."

"Oh," Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Em, Boruto. Gimana kalau kamu pulang aja dulu. Nanti, Om coba untuk bilang ke Papa kamu untuk menemui kamu setelah pulang bekerja. Gimana?"

"Nggak bisa, Om. Saya perlu bicara dengan Papa sekarang." Tekad Boruto sudah bulat. Ia tidak akan pulang dengan tangan hampa setelah jauh-jauh pergi ke tempat itu.

Shikamaru berpikir lagi. "Duh, gimana ya? Gini loh, Boruto. Papa kamu itu... banyak banget kerjaannya. Om kasian sama kamu, ntar kelamaan nunggu."

"Nggak pa-pa, Om. Boruto sabar nunggu, kok."

Ayah dan anak sama-sama punya sikap keras kepala, pikir Shikamaru. Namun, jika ia membiarkan Boruto berlama-lama di tempat itu, bisa jadi masalah nantinya.

Kemudian, Udon kembali dan menghampiri Boruto dan Shikamaru di kursi tunggu.

"Maaf, dek Boruto. Pak Naruto sedang sibuk, beliau benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu."

Boruto berdiri. Emosinya kembali naik. "Sesibuk itu, ya? Palingan saya cuma minta waktunya lima menit aja kok untuk bicara. Saya ini anaknya, Om! Susah banget mau ketemu aja!"

"Boruto, kamu jangan marah-marah di sini." Shikamaru coba untuk menenangkan putra dari bosnya itu.

"Makanya, Om! Saya mau ketemu Papa!"

"Mendingan kamu pulang dulu, ya."

"Nggak!" Boruto menepis tangan Shikamaru di bahunya. "Kalau Papa nggak mau menenui saya, biar saya sendiri yang cari dia!"

Mengabaikan Shikamaru dan Udon, Boruto berlari cepat mencari dimana ruangan papanya. Ia bertanya pada staf yang ia temui di dalam dan mereka menunjukan dimana ruangan CEO, Uzumaki Naruto. Sementara di belakangnya, Shikamaru masih mengejarnya.

Boruto mendongak dan melihat pahatan kayu menempel di dinding bertuliskan, ' _Chief Executive Officer_ : Uzumaki Naruto.'

"Pasti Papa di dalam." Boruto nyaris membuka pintu besar terbuat dari kayu di depannya. Gerakannya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara kikikan Papanya dan seorang perempuan dari dalam.

Karena penasaran, Boruto mengintip dari celah pintu. Apa yang ia lihat di depan mata kepalanya sendiri seolah bisa membalik dunia yang selama ini Boruto punya. Bagaimana papanya mencium lembut bibir seorang perempuan berwajah cantik dengan pakaian yang membentuk pola tubuhnya. Rambutnya berwarna kuning panjang dengan _lipstick_ di bibir yang rusak akibat keuletan Naruto dalam mencium.

Terjadi begitu saja di depan mata seorang anak berusia dua belas tahun. Jika Boruto saja merasa sesakit itu ketika melihat ayahnya mencumbu perempuan lain, bagaimana jika yang melihat adalah Hinata? Boruto benar-benar marah dan kecewa pada ayahnya. Orang yang selama ini ia kagumi dan percaya ternyata lebih busuk dari sampah. Dada Boruto naik turun dengan amarah yang hampir meledak. Sebelum itu Shikamaru memegang bahunya dari belakang.

"Ayo, pulang Boruto. Om akan mengantarmu."

"Minggir, Om! Ini nggak bisa dibiarin!" Boruto yang dilahap kemarahan membuka pintu dengan kasar dan masuk sembari menyorot dendam.

Naruto dan Shion di dalam terkejut mendapati seorang anak berambut kuning seolah memiliki mata yang bisa membunuh mereka saat itu juga. Boruto dengan kekuatannya membanting kursi di depan meja.

"Ternyata selama ini, Boruto punya seorang Papa bajing*n!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Boruto!"

"Di sini Papa enak-enakan sama perempuan lain sementara di rumah Mama dan Himawari menangis karena Papa!" Boruto berteriak. Efeknya menggetarkan hati Naruto dan membungkam mulutnya begitu saja.

Di samping Naruto, Shion membenahi pakaian yang nyaris berantakan. Ia menutup kancing baju bagian atas yang sempat terbuka. Boruto melirik tajam ke arah wanita itu lalu meludahi lantai.

"Najis gue sama pelacur!" umpat Boruto sembari menatap Shion layaknya benda yang menjijikan. "Tapi cocok, sih! Satunya pelacur, satunya bajing*n!"

Naruto jadi naik darah sendiri. Ia sama marahnya dan mendekati Boruto dengan mata menyala-nyala. Kemudian menampar putra satu-satunya dengan begitu keras. Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Anak kurang ajar!"

Boruto tertunduk sembari merasakan anyir di bibir lalu menjilatnya. "Gue emang kurang ajar, tapi laki-laki yang mengkhianati cinta keluarganya di rumah lebih hina dari apa pun."

Naruto terdiam. Shikamaru mengusap wajahnya dan mengajak Shion untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Membiarkan dua ayah dan anak itu menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Air mata anak lelaki itu akhirnya jatuh. Rasa kecewanya yang terlalu dalam tersirat melalui bola mata birunya yang berlinangan. Ia begitu sabar selama ini menanti kehadiran Naruto di rumah. Boruto berusaha memahami jika ayahnya memang sesibuk itu dalam bekerja. Karena ibunya pernah berkata bahwa ayahnya seperti itu juga demi dirinya dan Himawari. Namun, kenyataan hari ini membakar habis kepercayaan Boruto yang selama ini ia taruh pada Naruto.

Bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang lelaki peselingkuh. Ayahnya mengkhianati cinta tulus ibunya di rumah. Ayahnya mengabaikan adik kecilnya hanya demi perempuan murahan. Ayahnya menyakiti dua perempuan yang paling Boruto cintai. Ayahnya memilih menampar anaknya sendiri demi membela perempuan perusak rumah tangga orang lain.

Hancurnya hati Boruto tidak bisa ia bandingkan dengan bagaimana hancurnya hati Hinata jika mengetahui hal ini.

Dengan rasa marah, kecewa dan sedih yang menyatu, Boruto berucap sebelum pergi dari kantor itu.

"Anda, Uzumaki Naruto—"

Ayahnya hanya memejamkan mata dengan wajah penyesalan. Tidak banyak yang bisa Naruto lakukan karena perbuatannya adalah kesalahan terbesar yang memang tidak bisa dimaafkan dengan mudah.

"—mulai hari ini, saya bukan anak Anda lagi."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	20. 19 Sumire

Masih pukul 6 lewat 45 menit. Dan, Sarada sudah duduk terdiam di dalam kelas yang sunyi sendirian. Setelah lama memendam rasa penasaran tentang masa lalu Boruto, kemarin pada akhirnya Sarada mengetahui semuanya. Boruto menceritakan bagaimana dirinya bisa membenci ayahnya sendiri. Lalu di tengah masa sulit yang menimpa keluarga Boruto, Hinata menderita sakit gagar otak hingga maut menjemput. Boruto dan Himawari kecil hidup di antara curamnya jurang kehancuran keluarga Uzumaki yang dikenal selalu harmonis.

Apa yang Sarada pikirkan setelah itu, ia merasa malu, marah, sekaligus sedih.

"Apa yang kualamai tentang Papa masih belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kehilangan sosok ayah dan ibu bersamaan." Ia bergumam.

Di matanya memancarkan kesedihan. Pada dasarnya, Sarada adalah perempuan yang cepat iba terhadap derita orang lain meskipun dari luar ia menutupi perasaan yang sebenarnya. Kepedihan hidup yang diderita Boruto seolah bisa Sarada rasakan juga.

Sarada pikir, mungkin sikap dan tingkah pemberontak Boruto berasal dari ketidakharmonisan keluarga. Kurangnya kasih sayang yang harusnya Boruto dapat membuat kekasihnya itu menjadi anak nakal. Mencoba merebut perhatian orang-orang dengan bersikap buruk. Mencari kesenangan dengan cara yang tidak benar. Dan Sarada ... ingin menyembuhkan Boruto dari kesedihan.

Apakah Sarada mampu?

Seseorang datang dengan langkah ringan. Sarada mengangkat kepala, ada Sumire agak terkejut lalu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Lo suka datang pagi-pagi, ya, ke sekolah?"

Sarada menjawab, "Em... nggak juga. Lagi _mood_ berangkat pagi aja hari ini."

Sumire mendekat, ia duduk di samping Sarada sembari meletakan tasnya di laci meja. "Jadi... lo beneran pacarnya Boruto?"

Ekspresi wajah Sarada berubah kaku. Entah ia akan mengaku, atau tidak? Namun, mengapa Sumire tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?

"Itu... iya, kami pacaran." Sarada menyatakan kebenaran.

"Gue nggak nyangka aja, Boruto akhirnya serius mikirin soal cewek." Sumire memainkan ujung rambutnya yang diikat ke belakang. Ada senyum getir terukir di bibirnya. "Pada akhirnya, dia lupain gue gitu aja."

"Eh? Kok lo ngomongnya gitu, sih? Boruto nggak mungkin lupa sama lo...," sangkal Sarada. Kemudian ia merasa ada sesak di dada sebelum berkata, "... lo kan pernah ada di hati Boruto juga."

Sumire tersenyum kecil. Ia menatap ke langit-langit di atas kepalanya, mengingat hal-hal manis di masa lalu bersama Boruto.

"Iya, sih. Dulu itu... Boruto pernah bilang kalo dia sayang sama gue seperti dia sayang sama ibunya."

Setiap memori manis yang Sumire ingat, sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuat Sarada merasa sakit.

Sumire melanjutkan, "Dia pernah berantem habis-habisan sama preman yang mau godain gue. Dia juga pernah nampar anak cewek yang nge-bully gue di sekolah." Sumire tertawa kecil, merasa lucu pada tingkah Boruto di masa lalu yang begitu sulit menahan emosi.

"Bahkan, Boruto pernah boncengin gue naik sepeda waktu itu... gue buru-buru mau ikut lomba main piano, tapi telat gara-gara nemenin Boruto cari kado ulang tahun mamanya." Sumire menggenggam tangannya sendiri, ada kenangan ketika dahulu Boruto menggenggam tangannya penuh kehangatan. "Dia rela nemenin sampai acara lomba berakhir, padahal dia harus pulang buat jaga adik dan mamanya yang sakit. Pokoknya, Boruto itu orangnya rela berkorban banyak buat orang yang dia sayang."

'Orang yang _dia_ sayang?' Mendengar kata-kata itu, Sarada membeku. Mengapa sesak di dada Sarada semakin erat saja? Gadis berkacamata itu tersenyum sekuat yang ia bisa. Berharap air matanya tidak jatuh. Kenangan manis Sumire dan Boruto terlalu banyak Sarada tahu. Dan, itu menyakitkan. Seolah Sumire merebut oksigen dari Sarada agar gadis itu tak bisa bernapas. Sebab, Boruto adalah oksigen bagi gadis bermarga Uchiha itu.

Melihat Sarada diam dan hanya tersenyum, Sumire jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. "Maaf, gue jadi curhat gini."

"Oh, nggak pa-pa." Sarada berusaha terlihat biasa sembari mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari tas miliknya. "Gue biasa kok dengerin curhat temen-temen. Dan lo juga temen gue, jadi santai aja."

"Kesannya... seperti gue belum bisa _move on_ , ya?"

"Gue nggak begitu paham masalah itu soalnya... belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya."

"Jadi, ini yang pertama kali?"

Sarada menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Udah pernah dicium sama Boruto?" tanya Sumire yang membuat Sarada menarik napas tajam.

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Pikir Sarada.

Sarada menggeleng. "Belum."

"Serius? Boruto itu... maaf, kadang suka main sosor loh!" Sumire sedikit tertawa dan menyentuh bibirnya yang ranum.

"Iya, pernah sih, dia sosor pipi gue." Sarada mengingat-ingat kejadian di depan tiang bendera ketika Boruto mengikat sepatunya di sana. Hal yang membuat Sarada sangat malu. "Itu aja, nggak lebih."

"Di bibir?"

Sarada menggeleng.

"Jadi, lo belum punya ciuman pertama?"

"Belum," sahut Sarada polos. Ia memang tidak bisa sembarangan memberikan kesempatan yang satu itu. Hanya yang paling pantas menurut hatinya saja berhak mengambil ciuman pertama Sarada.

Sarada bertanya balik, "Lo sudah pernah ciuman?"

"Pernah."

"S-siapa ciuman pertama lo?" Sungguh berat untuk bertanya, tetapi rasa penasaran Sarada lebih besar dari kekhawatirannya. Semoga dugaannya salah. Namun, jika benar? Kuatkah Sarada mendengar jawabannya keluar dari bibir Sumire?

Sementara gadis berambut ungu nun panjang itu tersipu. Ia menunduk malu-malu kemudian menatap Sarada sambil tersenyum.

"Boruto," jawabnya.

" _Gue mau nangis sekarang, sumpah!_ "

Belum sempat Sarada memberi respon, beberapa murid lain berdatangan masuk ke kelas. Ada Denki dan Metal juga. Beberapa murid perempuan yang masuk sembari mengobrol sebelum duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

Kemudian, ada Shikadai yang sedang berjalan sembari bermain ponsel dengan satu tangan masuk ke saku celana. Di sebelahnya ada Uzumaki Boruto yang semula berwajah acuh, lalu sumringah setelah melihat Sarada sudah ada di tempat duduknya bersama Sumire.

Niat Boruto ingin menyapa Sarada terhenti ketika Sumire terlebih dulu menyapanya.

"Pagi, Boruto."

"Oh, pagi juga, Sumire." Boruto berdiri di depan meja Sarada dan Sumire dengan dua tangan masuk ke dalam saku celana. Ia melirik gadisnya yang menatap Boruto agak sayu. "Tumben kalian sudah bareng aja pagi-pagi di kelas."

Sumire membalas, "Kebetulan aku berangkat pagi-pagi, nggak tahunya, Sarada udah ada duluan di kelas."

"Beneran?" Boruto menghadap Sarada, menunggu responnya. Namun, gadis itu diam saja. Ada yang aneh di wajah Sarada pagi itu, pikir Boruto.

"Boruto! Wajah kamu kenapa? Kok lebam-lebam gitu?" tanya Sumire.

Wajah Boruto meninggalkan banyak luka sisa tawuran hari kemarin. Luka yang sudah diobati oleh pacarnya sendiri. Dan, Boruto senang dengan hal itu.

"Cowok sih biasa ama luka-luka kayak gini," jawab Boruto santai. Ia masih melirik Sarada, pacarnya memilih merapikan buku-buku ke dalam laci meja.

"Kamu kebiasaan deh berantem terus. Kapan tobatnya, sih? Coba sini aku lihat lukanya." Tiba-tiba Sumire berdiri. Sarada menoleh cepat. Tangan Sumire tanpa ragu menyentuh pipi Boruto yang lebam.

Cukup bagi Sarada, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan sesak di dadanya begitu lama. Apalagi melihat kedekatan Boruto dan Sumire langsung di depan matanya. Sama saja memilih mati secara perlahan. Namun, Sarada berpikir lagi. Jika ia pergi sekarang, Boruto pasti akan cepat menduga bahwa ia sedang cemburu. Sarada tidak ingin Boruto tahu. Itu memalukan, pikirnya.

"Nggak pa-pa kok ini," Boruto mencoba menjauhkan tangan Sumire di wajahnya dengan lembut, "udah diobatin sama Sarada juga."

"O-oh? Sama Sarada, ya?" Suara Sumire melemah. Ia merasa canggung dan sedikit kecewa.

Boruto menoleh ke Sarada, ia menyeringai tipis. "Iya, dong! Ya nggak, _Princess_?"

"Iya," sahut Sarada tersenyum paksa. Dan Boruto tahu, ada yang tidak beres dengan pacarnya.

Sudah cukup. Sarada sudah tidak kuat. Ia lebih baik segera menjauh dari kedua mantan pacar itu sebelum air matanya jatuh sekarang juga. "Em, aku ke toilet dulu, ya."

Sarada menunduk dalam—tidak berani bertemu dengan mata biru Boruto yang bertanya-tanya. Sampai Sarada menghilang di balik pintu, Boruto masih memandangnya.

Boruto berpikir sejenak, mungkin Sarada sedang punya masalah. Ia harus tahu dan membantu semampunya. Boruto melirik Sumire sekilas, kemudian pergi menyusul Sarada.

Meninggalkan Sumire terdiam. Ia tahu, Sarada sedang sakit hati akibat ucapannya tentang masa lalu bersama Boruto. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti gadis itu. Sumire hanya ingin Sarada tahu bahwa—

"Gue ngerasa kejam banget, tapi... gue harus ngelakuin itu."

—ia masih punya rasa istimewa untuk Boruto.

 **TBC**

 **A/N** : Nyesek aku tuh bikin chapter ini .


	21. 20 Sahabat

**A/N** : Hei, kalian udah nonton belum episode Boruto 57 kemarin? Ada moment BoruSara-nya loh dan itu manis banget Emang sama seperti di movie-nya pas Sarada bilang mata Boruto lebih biru dari milik Nanadaime. Tapi di anime lebih cute lagi tau ga sih?

Dan pas Boruto hampir kalah di ujian chunin, dia punya 2 alasan untuk tidak kalah. 1. Sarada, 2. Ayahnya. So sweet kali ya Yang belum nonton, coba nonton deh. Tiap episode banyak banget moment BoruSara-nya

#fangirlingan

Cus, silahkan dibaca chapter 20 !

 _Sebelumnya..._

Boruto berpikir sejenak, mungkin Sarada sedang punya masalah. Ia harus tahu dan membantu semampunya. Boruto melirik Sumire sekilas, kemudian pergi menyusul Sarada.

Meninggalkan Sumire terdiam. Ia tahu, Sarada sedang sakit hati akibat ucapannya tentang masa lalu bersama Boruto. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti gadis itu. Sumire hanya ingin Sarada tahu bahwa—

"Gue ngerasa kejam banget, tapi... gue harus ngelakuin itu."

—ia masih punya rasa istimewa untuk Boruto.

 **HAPPY READING**

Boruto berjalan cepat di koridor, mengekor jauh di belakang Sarada. Dari belakang, Boruto bisa melihat Sarada sedang menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Entah, ada apa dengan cewek itu, pikir Boruto. Setahunya, kemarin Sarada baik-baik saja walaupun sempat marah karena Boruto ikut dalam aksi tawuran. Namun, hari ini?

Apa ada suatu hal yang terjadi?

Sarada berbelok ke toilet siswi. Boruto terhenti di depan pintu toilet berwajah bingung. Satu, dua siswi yang baru keluar toilet juga memandang Boruto heran dan sedikit takut. Mereka tertunduk-tunduk saat Boruto menatap mereka seperti macan yang sedang memantau mangsanya.

"Sewot amat sih ngeliatinnya?" Boruto mengoceh sebal. "Gue emang ganteng, tapi nggak usah kabur juga karena ketampanan gue."

"Padahal dia yang ngeliatinnya sewot banget."

"Apa lo bilang?"

"Ampun, Bor!" Siswi-siswi itu berlari cepat sebelum Boruto berhasil menerkamnya.

Boruto menjadi ingat satu hal. "Ah, kok gue malah ladeni mereka, sih? Sarada!"

Boruto teringat alasannya mengapa ia sekarang berdiri di depan toilet siswi. Ia mengintip ke dalam, tetapi Sarada tidak terlihat. Beberapa murid lain yang lewat berbisik.

"Boruto tuh lihat! Berulah lagi dia."

"Kayaknya mau ngintipin celana dalam cewek."

"Mesum, ya?"

Walaupun hanya bisik-bisik, tetapi telinga Boruto bisa mendengar cibiran itu dengan jelas. Ia berbalik dan memberi tatapan keji pada tiga murid perempuan yang lewat tadi.

"Ngomong lagi, gue perkosa lo tiga-tiganya!" ancam Boruto.

Ketiga murid itu langsung berlari ketakutan. Padahal Boruto tidak serius mengatakannya. Jika ada cewek yang harus ia perkosa, satu-satunya yang Boruto inginkan hanyalah Sarada. Itu pun jika ayahnya Sarada, Sasuke tidak datang untuk membunuh Boruto sebelum ia berhasil melakukannya.

Telinga Boruto kembali merapat ke daun pintu. Ada isakan kecil terdengar.

"Dia nangis?" gumam Boruto.

Di belakangnya, seseorang menepuk pundak Boruto.

"Mau ngapain lo?"

"Astagfirullah!" Boruto berjinjit saking kagetnya. "Lo kalo mau ngagetin, bilang-bilang dulu dong! Jantung gue sampe salto-salto nih!"

"Ya kali ada, ngagetin orang bilang-bilang?" Chocho memandang Boruto curiga. "Lagian ngapain lo di toilet cewek? Mau ngintip, ya?"

"Iya, emang."

"Gue aduin ke Pak Ibiki lo biar dapet skorsing lagi. Atas tuduhan tindak cabul bin mesum bin hentai bin porno siswa laki-laki terhadap siswi paling cantik di sekolah, Akimichi Chocho."

Boruto menarik telinga Chocho sampai gadis itu tertunduk.

"Amit-amit!" teriak Boruto. "Kalau ceweknya Sarada gue mau, kalo itu lo gue mah mending ngintip Pak Gay lagi telanjang!"

Chocho pura-pura kaget. Ia menutup mulut dengan tangan. "Astaga... lo homo?"

Sekali lagi, Boruto menarik telinga Chocho membuat gadis gembul itu meringis.

"Gue seratus persen laki, karena gue cinta Sarada!"

"Cie, yang sudah tjintah!" Chocho tersenyum miring. "Terus kalo gitu lo ngapain di sini?"

"Gue ngintipin Sarada, tadi dia menghindar gitu pas ada gue di kelas, nggak tahu kenapa?"

"Lo ngapain dia lagi?" tuding Chocho sembari memajukan jari telunjuk di depan wajah Boruto.

"Gue nggak ngapa-ngapain, ya." Boruto menepis tangan Chocho.

"Awas lo nyakitin Sarada lagi!"

Boruto menghela napas. "Emang gue pernah nyakitin dia?"

"Dih! Pake nggak peka segala."

"Selalu deh cowok yang disalahin."

"Emang! Karena cowok itu salah, cewek selalu bener!"

"Pantes Sarada suka ngambekan, pasti belajarnya dari lo, ya 'kan?" Boruto menunjuk pintu toilet dengan dagu. "Lo tanyain gih, Sarada kenapa? Habis itu kasih tahu gue."

"Siapa lo nyuruh-nyuruh gue?"

"Lo mau gue bikin kurus? Sana masuk!"

Chocho cemberut. "Kalo itu sih dengan senang hati gue mau. Yaudah deh, gue tanyain Saradanya dulu."

Begitu Chocho masuk ke toilet, Boruto bersandar ke pintu dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana. Kalau yang didengarnya itu benar, tadi memang ada suara isak tangis. Lalu, Boruto berpikir mengapa Sarada menangis? Apa ia berbuat salah lagi? Atau, ada masalah lain?

Boruto menggaruk rambutnya yang jabrik. "Cewek itu emang kayak TTS, bikin bingung. Ngeselinnya, tetap bikin kita penasaran sama jawabannya."

 **..o0o..**

Masih jelas di kepala Sarada ucapan Sumire tadi. Tentang betapa perhatiannya Boruto yang dulu pada gadis pecinta warna ungu itu. Dan yang paling parah Sumire bercerita langsung di depan Sarada tentang ciuman pertamanya adalah Boruto.

"Kenapa gue jadi lemah gini? Baru tahu sedikit masa lalu Boruto udah serapuh ini." Sarada menyalakan keran di wastafel, membuka kacamata lalu membasuh muka. Ia memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. "Apa cewek lemah kayak gue... pantes buat jadi pacar cowok kuat macam Boruto?"

"Ya, panteslah!" Chocho merangkul Sarada dari belakang, tersenyum pada Sarada melalui cermin. "Karena lo Uchiha Sarada yang paling pinter di kelas, baik hati, anak Om Sasuke yang paling cantik dan satu hal lagi yang paling penting."

"Apa?"

Chocho mengacungkan jempol di samping Sarada. "Karena lo sahabat terbaik gue. _So_ , gue yakin lo juga yang terbaik buat jadi pacar Boruto."

"Chocho...," Sarada membalik badan dan memeluk sahabat gembulnya itu—sambil menangis. "Gue mau nangis rasanya."

"Lo kenapa, sih? Kok kayaknya banyak pikiran banget?" ucap Chocho sambil mengelus punggung Sarada.

"Gue kadang ngerasa lebay, tapi ini memang sakit banget."

"Boruto berulah lagi?"

Sarada menggeleng. Ia bersandar di wastafel sambil menunduk; memandang ke lantai. "Gue udah cerita kan kalo Sumire itu mantannya Boruto?"

"Iya, terus?"

"Begitu gue tahu mantan Boruto secantik itu, jujur gue agak minder. Tapi gue tetap percayain diri kalo Boruto memang sudah move on dari mantannya itu dan beneran sayang sama gue. Tapi...," Sarada menghela napasnya, pelan. "... tadi pagi waktu gue ngobrol sama Sumire soal Boruto, gue baru nyadar kalo Boruto itu dulunya perhatian banget sama Sumire."

"Namanya juga orang pernah pacaran, jadi wajar dong kalo dulunya mereka saling perhatian."

Sarada menggeleng. "Tapi perhatian Boruto ke Sumire itu lebih daripada perhatian yang dia berikan ke gue. Gue ngerasa... nggak ada apa-apanya. Bahkan, Boruto pernah cium bibir Sumire, gue aja nggak pernah dia cium!"

"Jadi, lo mau Boruto cium bibir lo, gitu?'

Muka Sarada sudah memerah, ia menggeleng cepat. "Nggak, bukan gitu! Maksudnya gimana, ya? Pokoknya, perlakuan Boruto ke Sumire itu lebih, lebih, lebih daripada ke gue. Gue bingung! Tolongin gue, Chocho. Gue baru pertama kali ini pacaran, labil banget ngadepin masalah ginian! Gue galau!"

Tangan Chocho mencubit pipi Sarada dengan gemas. "Um, kacian banget cih cahabat gue ini. Jangan galau, dong!"

Sarada berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Chocho di wajahnya. Menjadi agak kesal. "Gue serius tahu!"

"Maaf, maaf!" kata Chocho sembari tertawa, ia paling senang melihat Sarada sekalut ini soal cinta. Maklum saja, sepengetahuan Chocho, sahabat berkacamatanya itu memang paling susah jatuh cinta dan paling tidak suka saat diajak membahas perihal cowok.

Boruto adalah nama cowok pertama yang masuk daftar curhatan Sarada selama ini. Padahal dulu Sarada selalu menceritakan yang buruk-buruk soal Boruto. Semakin lama, Sarada justru menceritakan kebaikan Boruto yang ia dapat selama ini pada Chocho. Dan sejak saat itu juga Chocho sadar, dari hari ke hari Sarada telah jatuh cinta pada si biang kerok itu.

Chocho bersedekap di depan Sarada. "Semua hal negatif yang lo pikirin itu kan hasil dari prasangka buruk lo sendiri. Lo belum dengar langsung dari Borutonya, 'kan?"

Sarada menggeleng lesu. "Belum."

"Nah, kao gitu lo harus mastiin langsung sama Boruto. Kedudukan lo di hati dia dan Sumire saat ini bagi Boruto itu apa! Lo harus berani tanyain itu ke dia."

"Tapi, gue nggak berani... gue malu."

"Cowok itu kalo nggak dikasih tahu, nggak bakalan peka. Serius deh! Dan gue yakin, Boruto itu beneran suka sama lo. Buktinya aja, dari semester satu sampai dia sekarang gencar banget ngedeketin lo. Ya, 'kan?"

"Mungkin gue emang harus mastiin itu..."

"Bener!" Chocho mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Lagian, gue kepikiran masa lalu Boruto yang menyakitkan banget buat anak seusia dia dulu."

"Maksudnya?"

Kemarin, Boruto menceritakan sedikit masa lalunya pada Sarada. Tentang mengapa ibunya meninggal dan mengapa Boruto membenci ayahnya sendiri. Dari jauh hari, Sarada memang sangat ingin tahu Boruto lebih jauh. Namun setelah tahu, ia menjadi sedih dan merasa bersalah.

"Nggak seharusnya selama ini gue benci sama Boruto," kata Sarada lemah, "dan nggak seharusnya gue ngeluh sama kehidupan di rumah soal Papa yang jarang pulang. Dibanding gue, hidup Boruto lebih susah dan gue nggak pernah denger dia ngeluh selama ini."

"Emangnya masa lalu Boruto kayak gimana?"

"Pokoknya dia sudah melewati masa-masa sulit di masa lalunya, soal masalah keluarga. Maaf, gue nggak bisa cerita ke lo."

Chocho mengangguk paham. "Nggak pa-pa, yang penting lo juga harus tegar."

"Hm?"

"Iya dong! Kalo lo jadi lemah, siapa yang mau nyemangatin Boruto coba di saat dia rapuh? Boruto pasti senang banget kalo penyemangat dia itu... lo."

Mendengar ucapan Chocho, dua sudut bibir Sarada terangkat. Ia senang sekali memiliki sahabat seperti Chocho. Yang lucu, super percaya diri, kadang _nyeleneh_ , tetapi juga bisa bersikap dewasa di saat tertentu. Yang selalu berada di sisi Sarada tiap kali ia membutuhkan nasihat. Dan Sarada berjanji dalam hati, ia akan berada di tempat yang sama jika Chocho sedang membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Mm, makasih, ya. Lo emang yang terbaik," ujar Sarada lalu memeluk Chocho—sangat erat.

"Gue nggak bisa na-pas!"

Sarada menjauh. "Oh, maaf. Abis lo gemesin, sih!"

"Haduh! Gue jadi lupa kalo mau pipis dari tadi."

"Sana lo, bau!"

Mereka berdebat kecil. Lalu kembali tertawa. Di luar toilet, Boruto masih berdiri. Tertunduk dalam dan sedikit merenung. Ia sudah mendengar semuanya dari luar. Terlintas bayangan masa lalu tentang kedua orangtuanya. Seperti yang Sarada katakan, itu memang menyakitkan. Lalu, Sumire. Boruto tidak yakin masih menyayangi gadis itu.

Yang pasti Boruto sudah tahu. Sarada akhirnya cemburu. Ia senang sekali bisa mengetahui hal ini. Bukankah cemburu itu tanda cinta? Setidaknya kali ini Boruto bisa memastikan bahwa cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Boruto jadi sedikit menyesal telah mengatai Chocho tadi. Ia tersenyum simpul sembari berjalan menuju ke kelas sebelum bel masuk berbunyi lima detik kemudian.

"Gue bersyukur, Sarada belajar banyak dari sahabat kayak Chocho."

 **TBC**


	22. 21 Troubles

Bel baru saja berbunyi. Seluruh murid, termasuk kelas sepuluh IPA 1 masuk ke kelasnya. Sarada dan Chocho baru kembali dari toilet. Ketika Sarada masuk melewati pintu, matanya langsung tertuju ke arah Boruto duduk. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Sejenak, Sarada terdiam kemudian balas tersenyum.

Sarada duduk ke mejanya di sebelah Sumire. Tak lama seorang guru masuk, Pak Kakashi si guru Matematika. Yang aneh, Kakashi tidak hadir sendirian. Tiga orang di belakang yang mengekor membuat murid-murid terdiam dan sedikit gugup dengan wajah keheranan.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Kakashi di depan kelas.

"Pagi, Pak!"

"Maaf, sebelumnya. Sebelum kita mulai belajar, ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh Ibu Kepala Sekolah, Bu Tsunade." Kakashi mengisyaratkan agar Tsunade mengambil alih. "Dipersilahkan, Bu."

Tsunade mengangguk. Lalu ia membaca sebuah catatan kecil di tangannya. Dua pria bertubuh tegap dengan pakaian cokelat berdiri dengan gagah di belakang Tsunade. Wajahnya agak garang, membuat para murid sedikit gugup.

Di bangku, Shikadai mulai berkeringat.

Tsunade berkata, "Yang saya panggil namanya, maju ke depan kelas. Nara Shikadai!"

Begitu namanya dipanggil, wajah Shikadai menjadi pucat. Semua teman-temannya memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung. Saat Shikadai menoleh ke arah Boruto di sampingnya, pemuda dengan rambut kuning itu masih terlihat tenang. Boruto melirik Shikadai sekilas lalu fokus ke depan lagi.

"Ayo, maju!" lanjut Tsunade memerintah.

"B-baik, Bu."

Shikadi berjalan lambat kemudian berdiri di depan kelas. Kemeja sekolahnya pun sampai lupa ia rapikan, membuat Tsunade harus menegurnya.

"Itu bajunya dimasukan!" Tsunade berkata ketus, Shikadai dengan gugup merapikan pakaiannya. "Itu kenapa muka kamu babak belur begitu?"

Shikadai tersentak. Ia tertunduk-tunduk khawatir. "Anu, Bu. Saya habis... jatuh dari motor."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Tsunade. Ia hanya bungkam setelah memperhatikan wajah Shikadai yang penuh memar dan plester. Tsunade melihat ke catatannya lagi. "Uzumaki Boruto maju ke depan kelas!"

Yang paling terkejut saat nama Boruto dipanggil adalah Sarada. Dengan cepat, Sarada langsung menoleh ke belakang.Tanpa basa-basi, Boruto segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Tsunade. Ia berjalan santai sampai melewati tempat duduk Sarada dan akhirnya berdiri di depan kelas. Sarada menatapnya dengan cemas saat mata Boruto menumbuk matanya. Pemuda itu memasang wajah acuh.

Sementara murid-murid mulai berbisik dan membicarakan Shikadai dan Boruto.

Tsunade berkata lantang, "Harap tenang dulu!"

Dalam sekejab, kelas menjadi hening.

Tsunade berdiri di depan Shikadai dan Boruto; menatap mereka dengan garang terutama kepada Boruto.

"Masukan baju kamu!" kata Tsunade sembari menunjuk kemeja Boruto yang tidak dimasukan ke dalam celana dengan dagu.

Boruto memasukan bajunya malas-malasan. "Ya, Bu!"

"Kalian tahu apa alasan kenapa saya suruh berdiri di depan kelas?"

Boruto dan Shikadai menggeleng, mungkin pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Saya tanya sama kalian, kemarin waktu ada tawuran pelajar di dekat gunung belakang sekolah kita itu, kalian berdua ikut-ikutan?"

Dengan cepat, Shikadai menyangkal. "Nggak, Bu! Saya nggak tahu malah kalo ada tawuran."

"Terus kemarin pas mata pelajaran ketiga, kalian ke mana? Kenapa menurut laporan, kalian tidak mengikuti pelajaran Bu Kurenai?"

"Itu...," Shikadai melirik ke kiri, berpikir.

"Jangan bohong! Saya tahu kemarin kalian berdua membolos. Teman-teman kalian yang kemarin ikut dalam tawuran, sebagian sudah dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan. Kalian masih mau menyangkal?"

Seluruh murid semakin membuat kebisingan karena kasus itu. Boruto bisa melihat kecemasan Sarada dari mata birunya saat menangkap sang pacar membuat raut sedih. Boruto memilih berpaling wajah. Ia tidak ingin melihat gadis baik itu semakin gelisah karena dirinya.

"Semua diam!" tegas Kakashi saat murid-murid semakin bising.

Shikadai mulai membuat alasan. "Kemarin saya sudah izin kok, Bu. Ada keperluan keluarga bareng Boruto juga, ada acara makan siang bersama keluarga perusahaan ayah Boruto. Kebetulan ayah saya bekerja di perusahaan ayah Boruto. Jadi, kami nggak—"

"Iya, Bu. Kemarin saya memang terlibat dalam tawuran itu." Dengan entengnya, Boruto memotong alasan Shikadai yang sudah ia siapkan dengan susah payah. Shikadai menyumpah serapah Boruto dalam hati. Setelah terpojok begini, Boruto masih saja bersikap santai dan segampang itu mengaku.

"Dan kalau Ibu mau tahu lagi, saya pemimpin pelajar dari SMA ini yang kemarin ikut tawuran. Jadi, kalo Ibu mau bawa kasus ini ke kantor polisi, bawa saya aja, jangan temen-temen saya."

"Lagi-lagi kamu, Boruto? Apa kamu nggak bosan dihukum terus?" Ucapan santai Boruto justru membuat Tsunade jengah.

Ia sudah terlalu bosan menghadapi kenakalan Boruto selama ini. Namun, untuk kasus yang satu ini Tsunade akui, Boruto sudah keterlaluan.

Seorang polisi yang sejak tadi berdiri di dekat pintu mendekat. Ia ikut bicara. Suaranya berat dan lantang. Ia berdiri di depan Boruto dengan wajah yang garang, tetapi pemuda itu tidak gentar sedikit pun.

"Sebenarnya tujuan kamu sekolah itu apa? Berkelahi, main kekerasan seperti itu dan hampir bunuh anak orang! Kamu habis lulus mau jadi preman?" Polisi itu menyorot sangat tajam pada Boruto. Bagaikan hunusan pedang yang begitu tajam. Namun, mata Boruto bagaikan tameng baja yang anti tertembus apa pun.

"Tujuan saya sekolah itu belajar, Pak! Menimba ilmu, supaya bisa lulus dan jadi masyarakat yang berguna di dunia sosial." Lantang Boruto berucap.

"Terus kenapa kamu tawuran-tawuran seperti itu? Kamu pemimpinnya, 'kan? Berarti kamu yang mengajak semua teman-teman kamu untuk terlibat tindak anarkis seperti itu."

"Mereka duluan, Pak! Anak-anak SMK sebelah memang suka cari masalah sama anak SMA sini."

"Alasan saja kamu! Nggak ada gunanya kamu sok hebat seperti itu."

Entah mengapa ucapan polisi barusan membuat Boruto panas. Tanpa sadar, Boruto mencengkram kerah baju polisi itu dengan tidak sopannya. Sampai membuat Tsunade dan satu rekan polisi lainnya bersiaga.

Boruto berkata dalam penuh penekanan, "Tindakan saya memang nggak guna, Pak! Tapi Bapak harus tahu, saya nggak akan biarin temen-temen saya dihajar tanpa alasan yang jelas dan hampir mati kayak kemarin."

Semua murid mulai khawatir. Mata Boruto menyala-nyala seperti ingin mengamuk. Cengkramannya di kerah baju polisi itu pun semakin erat. Jika dibiarkan, mungkin Boruto bisa berkelahi dengan polisi itu sekarang juga. Shikadai di samping Boruto mencoba untuk memisahkan mereka.

"Bor, udah! Jangan berantem sama polisi," gumam Shikadai.

Rupanya polisi itu juga tidak mau kalah, ia memelototi Boruto sama bengisnya.

Kakashi pun ikut maju, tapi Boruto masih saja memegangi polisi itu.

Melihat Boruto seperti itu, rasa cemas Sarada semakin bertambah. Apa Boruto sudah gila? Pikirnya. Jika berkelahi dengan polisi, tentu akan menambah masalah baru untuk pacarnya itu. Sarada tidak ingin Boruto terus-terusan bergelut di dalam masalah. Sudah cukup selama ini Boruto bermasalah dengan ayahnya, jangan lagi dengan sekolahnya.

Tanpa diduga, Sarada berteriak keras, memanggil nama pacarnya itu.

"Boruto, cukup!!!"

Teriakan Sarada membuat semuanya terdiam. Cengkraman Boruto akhirnya lepas. Dengan cepat polisi itu merapikan pakaiannya lalu mulai menggeret Boruto ke luar kelas.

"Jelaskan itu semua di kantor polisi," kata si polisi yang tadi Boruto cengkram, kemudian ia menoleh ke rekannya, "bawa yang satunya lagi."

Yang dimaksud adalah Shikadai. Pemuda Nara itu diam saja saat lengannya digenggam polisi. Jika Boruto saja ingin melindungi teman-temannya, mengapa Shikadai tidak? Walaupun sangat merepotkan baginya berurusan dengan polisi, terlebih akan menjadi masalah jika orangtuanya sampai tahu, paling tidak ia berada di sisi Boruto untuk mendampingi temannya itu.

Boruto sudah menunjukan loyalitas dengan mengaku sebagai pemimpin dan meminta agar teman-teman yang lain tidak ditangkap, meskipun usaha itu percuma. Jadi, Shikadai merasa tidak perlu melarikan diri lagi. Ia akhirnya tahu bahwa Boruto tipe setia kawan dan Shikadai pun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Di satu sisi, Sarada terlihat sedih. Saat Boruto melewatinya, pemuda itu menatap Sarada sekilas—dengan senyum tipis. Sarada bisa melihat bibir Boruto bergerak seperti sedang mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Maaf."

Kemudian pemuda itu benar-benar digiring oleh polisi.

Yang paling menyakitkan adalah Sarada tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu kekasihnya itu.

"Boruto."

..o0o..

Duduk seharian di depan komputer di meja kebanggaannya. Uzumaki Naruto dengan kacamata bekerja tanpa kenal lelah. Hari itu masih sama, Naruto dengan setumpuk pekerjaan.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya diketuk seseorang.

"Masuk!" kata Naruto.

Shikamaru datang dengan wajah bingung. Di tangannya menggenggam sebuah ponsel hitam. Dan Naruto mencium bau masalah setelah melihat raut wajah Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada kabar buruk untukmu, sebenarnya untukku juga."

Nah.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?"

"Pihak sekolah Shikadai menelpon, bahwa Shikadai dan Boruto terlibat tawuran."

Wajah Naruto berubah kaku.

Shikamaru melanjutkan, "Dan kabar buruknya lagi, mereka sekarang dibawa ke kantor polisi."

Naruto menghela napas lelah. Ia melepaskan kacamata dan memijat keningnya yang terasa semakin pusing. Boruto dan masalah. Dua hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Naruto akui, semua itu karena salahnya di masa lalu.

"Boruto semakin liar."

"Jadi, kita ke sana, Naruto?"

"Ya, kita ke kantor polisi sekarang. Boruto harus tahu—"

Naruto menutup laptop, wajahnya tampak dingin.

"—aku masihlah ayahnya walaupun dia sangat membenciku."

TBC


End file.
